Throne of Glass and A Court of Thornes and Roses: Two Worlds Collide
by rowaelingalathynius
Summary: Taken place right after Feyre is taken to the Spring Court, it's Amren who comes up with the perfect plan to save Feyre. She contacts two fae of a different world & uses a bargaining chip to convince Aelin and Rowan to retrieve Feyre from the Spring Court. When something goes wrong, they have to rescue two beloved members from the King, but at what cost? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1--Amren

**Disclaimer: We do not own the ToG or ACOMAF chatacters! All rights go to SJMAAS.**

* * *

Amren's POV

Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead and the entirety my body shook as I struggled to use every ounce of magic within me to heal Cassian's wings. I noticed he was shaking more than I was and I made an effort to push more magic through me. I could only imagine the pain he was in-his wings were just ripped to shreds! I tried to everything I could possibly think of to make the blood start to clot, to at least keep him from bleeding out until the healer came.

I could feel my calm facade crumbling, the result of the news Rhysand had just brought to us about Feyre. _Feyre_. One of the only living beings I was comfortable enough with to call a friend. She was also not like any of the others. Fae. Well, she was, but not in the same sense. She had a different soul, heart. The only thing Fae about her was the body that she had gotten stuck with.

"I mean to tell you," Rhysand said once again, snapping me out of my thoughts "that your High Lady made a sacrifice for her court and we will move when she gives the signal, when the time is right." How could he be saying these things? His _mate_ was in terrible danger and all he says to do is wait for her to send a signal. She could be dead within the hour.

I turned my head to look at Rhysand and realized what was going on inside him. I could tell that all this waiting was eating him alive but he knew he needed to trust her. He had never been one to be patient. I could sense the power building within his body, rubbing against his skin, his bones, waiting to be unleashed. His power was so great it almost rivaled my own.

Almost.

"And until then?" I demanded. "What of the Cauldron-of the Book?" I tried to come up with a compelling enough excuse to get us to Feyre faster.

"Until then," Rhysand gritted his teeth and exhaled through them as he started walking toward the door, obviously done with this conversation, "we wait."

My body was still shaking, not because of my efforts toward Cassian, but from the rage that had slowly started seeping through my skin. It took every bit of my will power to keep from leaving Cassian for dead and going to the Spring Court just so I could unleash my power on Tamlin and bring Feyre home. But I stayed, conjuring a plan as I continued to heal Cassian.

Once the healers had finally arrived, I went to my room, deciding that there was only one thing I could resort to. It would be more dangerous than I could imagine, but it had to be done-for Feyre.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned, we post every other day at noon. Not all of the story is from Amren's POV, it switches off throughout the story.**


	2. Chapter 2--Aelin

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of SJMAAS's characters or world. This is just our story, a scenario we created. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aelin POV

I heard the footsteps approaching down the hall even before they came into my room halted at the side of my bed but I made no move to get up, already knowing exactly who was there. Rowan did this almost every morning; he would wake up early and make breakfast, then he would wake me up with little kisses all over my face. As much as I complained about wanting to help at least once, I couldn't deny that I was grateful. I pretended to be asleep, waiting for him to wake me up, but he only lowered his hand to rest in mine.

I opened my eyes to see Rowan crouched by the bed, one hand laid on the sheets and the other moving my fingers idly around. He wouldn't look at my face, only at my hands; that's when I knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's the matter-is Aedion alright?" I asked sitting up so fast that my head started to spin. Rowan did not say a word, didn't even meet my eyes, only moved to sit atop the covers, "Rowan if something happened to Aedion-" my voice hitched. I had only just gotten my cousin back months ago, it was too soon for him to be ripped from me again.

"Nothing happened to Aedion, he's fine," he said. I could hear the tension and the sadness in his voice. His eyes kept looking around the room nervously.

He was supposed to check the borders today to make sure there weren't any threats looming around; I hated when he put himself in danger, although I knew he could hold his own. I looked out the window, the sun was already high in the sky and Rowan was still here in his casual garments-this had to be serious.

"Then what's going on?" I asked impatiently. I could sense the tears building behind his eyes as I said, "tell me."

He took a deep breath and pinched his eyes closed. "Someone is here to see us," was all he said before he went to the closet and came out with one of my outfits.

"Okay, people come to see us all the time. What's the big deal?" I still didn't understand why he was acting so weird. It wasn't like him to freak out over a visitor.

He stood in front of the bed, shifting from foot to foot and said, "she says she knows my daughter."

* * *

 **A/N: There's Aelin a.k.a fire-breathing bitch queen. We update every other day at noon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3--Aelin

Aelin POV

" _Your what?_ " I asked, bolting out of the bed and snatching the clothes from his hand. I started stripping my night clothes right in front of him, favoring speed over privacy-he didn't seem to mind. "You said Lyria didn't survive and neither did the baby."

"The body was never found," he whispered, bowing his head. When I finished dressing, I stood in front of him and placed a finger under his chin to make him look at me. There was so much turmoil behind his green eyes; I could tell this was eating him alive.

"It's going to be okay, now let's go in there and figure things out. Okay?" I assured him, cupping his face and tracing the tattoos that covered it.

"Okay," he echoed as he placed a hand on my back and lead me out of the room.

As we walked down the hall, my stomach turned and turned. His daughter? So Lyria had lived, but for how long? She couldn't have had a long life and just leave Rowan to grieve her. Hopefully, this mystery person would shed some light on the whole situation.

We rounded the corner and I faltered when I saw the woman sitting at the large table in the middle of the room. She reminded me of Manon, only this woman had black hair. It wasn't that she particularly looked like Manon, but it was as if the very air around her was terrified to make a wrong move because it feared her punishments.

Rowan and I sat across from the strange woman and she eyed me as I studied her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

She tapped her long fingers on the table and said, "My name is Amren. I need the assistance of a few very powerful fae, and I've heard some very promising things about your boyfriend here." She motioned with her head toward Rowan and added, "his daughter speaks well of him."

Rowan stiffened beside me and involuntarily squeezed my hand under the table.

"I want you to explain everything, right now. Starting with his daughter, ending with what exactly you need from us," I commanded, using the queen voice I had perfected over months in the meetings I was forced to attend every week.

Amren took a deep breath, placed her hands on her lap and said, "Her name is Myriam," Rowan quit breathing, "she is one of my very good friends. Back when our world was calm and we had time for true friendships, she told me stories of her father that her mother had told her."

Almost undetectable, almost too quiet to understand, Rowan said, "Lyria," under his breath and lowered his head.

"Yes, Lyria. When I first met your mate, I knew there was something off about her. She was with child when she came to my house begging for a place to stay. I could smell the half-fae child and knew I had to let her in. See, I am extremely old and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that children are more precious than anything else," as she said those words, she eyed me peculiarly. Rowan caught the look that Amren gave me and looked at me puzzledly. I didn't know why Amren gave me that look, but apparently Rowan thought I did because he kept eyeing me. Amren snapped him out of it by saying, "the poor girl flung herself on my couch and started rambling something about an attack and a portal and she kept saying Rowan over and over. She cried for hours and when she calmed down, she told me the story." She turned her attention to Rowan, "she said you left to defend your honor and while you were gone, there was an attack on your village. She got into a fight with a horrible creature that she didn't even know existed and managed to escape. But the thing had her scent memorized and kept following her; she knew she could not hide from it. Lyria ran and ran until she ran straight into a woman who saw her distress and offered to send her to another world. She didn't want to leave, but there was no other way to keep her child safe from the abomination that was following her."

A tear slipped over Rowan's tattoos and fell onto the table.

"The woman opened a portal into my world and sent Lyria to Prythian in order to keep her safe. After Lyria told me everything, and I sent her to one of the human villages to keep her safe and hidden from some particularly vicious fae, I never saw any part of her again-until a couple decades ago, when I met Myriam. She and I became friends and she explained to me what happened to her mother: Lyria was on her way to the human village when she was captured by the fae and was made a human slave for the rest of her life, which wasn't too long. I'm sorry Rowan, but she was beaten to death when Myriam was ten. After that, Myriam was given to the queen's fiancee, Drakon, as an engagement gift. He was horrified at the thought of such a beautiful girl being a _gift_ , so he let her go. Myriam then met Jurian who fell in love with her-she was an extremely charming girl. While Myriam and Jurian went about their business, Drakon realized what a horrible woman he was about to marry and broke off the marriage to search for the pretty girl that was once given to him as a present. Once he found her, she left Jurian and fell in love with Drakon. Myriam and Drakon have been in hiding ever since, and I know where they are. If you help us, I could bring you there to meet them."

Rowan stood up abruptly and started pacing around the room, a wild look in his eyes.

"You keep talking about needing help, what exactly do you want?" I snapped, keeping my eyes on Rowan who was now breathing a little unevenly.

"There is a girl in our world who was once human. She has a strong heart and a good soul, and she is a very loving girl. A few months ago, she was killed by an evil woman who wanted to rule Prythian. All seven of our High Lords used their powers to bring her back to life. She was restored as a high fae, with the powers of each High Lord. I, myself, believe that she is the most powerful being in our world. And I know she is our only hope for defeating the powers that be, but she is trapped in the Spring Court. She is being held there by the High Lord that loves and hates her at the same time; it is a very dangerous situation for her. One wrong move, and she's dead. Aelin, I need your help to get her out," a feline smile placed itself on her face. "When I first arrived, your very handsome cousin," I heard Aedion cough in the adjoining room, "let slip that you just happen to be an assassin-the best assassin in this world."

"So I am, but what does that have to do with anything?" I said skeptically. Though I tried to hide it, I was excited. In the midst of all the meetings and formal events, I'd developed a longing for my familiar daggers. Even for the suit that Arobynn had made for me. This could be the chance to have some real fun, not the party planning and defense strategies I'd been hunched over for months.

"This job will need someone to sneak through vast lands and warded houses undetected, and a warrior," she nodded at Rowan, who had calmed down and was facing her now, "to discard of the High Lord who threatens our savior. Will you help?" she asked.

Rowan and I locked eyes savage smile crept across his face; I had the feeling that he'd been itching for some action too.

He turned to her and said, "We're in. What's the plan?"


	4. Chapter 4--Feyre

Feyre's POV

I walked through the giant threshold into Tamlin's home; the place that had once been my home, but was turned into a prison, a cage. The cold marble floors under me sent memories of the last time I'd been here flooding back into my head. That was the day he left me in the house alone, trapped. He thought I was such a pretty object to flaunt, but he didn't trust me to take care of myself, so he trapped me in the house and left me screaming on the floor.

All of my senses fled; I couldn't make myself breathe. My head started to spin and I could no longer hear the birds chirping outside. The whole world was silent and still, as if nothing dared to move in fear that I might explode. My vision blurred until I could see only black, deep and eternal black. This wasn't the power I'd gotten from my mate, this was my brain shutting down. My entire being ascended and at once, it was if I had shed my immortal body and was left with nothing. I was empty once again.

Tamlin closing the door brought me back to my senses and it took everything I had not to fall to my knees.

I was back in the house I had come to loathe and I hated it more than ever, hated Tamlin more than I thought possible. I sensed him behind me, about to lay a hand on my shoulder, so I continued further into the house despite that familiar sense of terror creeping back into my mind. Everything was the same as I remembered, except the walls. I could smell the fresh paint on the walls, meaning Tamlin had wrecked the house once again. He'd probably ripped the walls to shreds, smashed every breakable object in sight, and ripped the curtains from the windows. I had a feeling that the books I had once been so enthralled in were gone, most likely thrown into the fireplace during one of his rampages, so I casually made my way to the library.

Tamlin followed behind me, with Lucien following behind him, both silent. They were probably observing me to make sure I wasn't still allied with the Night Court-with Rhysand. Such a shame that they actually thought they'd broken the mating bond, and that they couldn't see the new tattoo that had been placed on my hand only hours before.

I smelled them before I saw them. Pine and snow with a hint of lavender, one male and one female, both fae. I heard Tamlin's sharp intake of breath and I knew he'd smelled them too. Tamlin unsheathed his blade as I opened the door to the library.


	5. Chapter 5--Feyre

Feyre POV

"Such a sad sight: a library without books," the young girl said. She was sitting at one of the tables with her feet propped up and a book held open in front of her face, "It's a good thing I bring one with me everywhere I go." Although I could smell the other male, I couldn't see him. She lowered the book and placed it on the table.

She was beautiful in a way I had ever seen only once before. I'd noticed this particular kind of beauty in Amren, but I couldn't put my finger on why they seemed so similar. This girl was lethal, at least I was sure of that. Her long golden locks gleamed as well as the weapons that covered every inch of her body.

"Oh, you can put that away now," she drawled as she gestured towards Tamlin's unsheathed blade. For a moment, he looked like he would tell her just where she could put that blade, but ultimately, he sheathed it with a loud grunt. She stood up, it wasn't the spectacle that I usually performed with my awkward limbs, but a smooth graceful movement-like a true Fae warrior. Her striking blue eyes, with rings of gold around the pupil, assessed us like a cat preying on mice. I saw her eyes shoot towards Lucien, and I noticed that he straightened his spine, holding his chin a bit higher. She slowly turned her head towards Tamlin, her gaze cold, hard, and unrelenting. I saw her nostrils flare slightly and she glanced towards me with something close to sympathy softening her eyes as she took in my pathetic state. "You must be Feyre," she said.

My fae ears perked up at the sound of faint rustling in the dark corner of the room. We turned toward the noise as a hawk flew towards us and landed on the girl's shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Feyre, though I can't say as much for the other two," she remarked, rolling her eyes in the direction of Tamlin and Lucien. "My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, Queen of Terrasen, and this is Rowan Whitethorn, first and most valued member of my court," she said as she gestured toward the bird on her shoulder. It's eyes were locked on Tamlin and even though it was only a hawk, I sensed hatred in its eyes.

When I was about to ask why exactly she had a bird as a member of her court, it jumped off her shoulder and flew straight for Tamlin. I certainly didn't make a move to protect him.

"Rowan, save that for later," she said before the bird could sink its talons into Tamlin's face. The hawk disappeared through the door and into the hall. I turned in time to see a flash of white light and a man walk back through the door. He was breathtaking, like the art inked on his face and arm. His silver hair made his green eyes more vivid. He passed right between Tamlin and I, only to stand beside Aelin.

"Wha- you're lying, there is no place named Terrasen," Tamlin snapped. He was right, in all the times that Rhys had shown me maps of our world, I'd never seen any place labeled Terrasen.

"Wrong," Aelin chimed, a sweet smile sliding onto her face, "Terrasen just happens to exist in another world, but it is very real and almost as large as your ego."

"How did you get in here?" I could hear the seething anger in Tamlin's voice.

"Your grounds are very easy to breach, all it takes is a half decent assassin to get in. You really should reinforce your borders," her eyes narrowed and she smirked, "if you ever get the chance."

She looked to Rowan and he nodded once. Aelin walked to the far side of the room, all eyes on her. Facing the wall, she took out one of her daggers and slid it across her palm. Blood fell on the floor. Red. My mind started to shut itself down again. I didn't know what this girl was doing, or who she was, I just knew it wasn't good. Fear spread through my veins and paralyzed me.

I searched and searched within me until I found the bond between me and Rhysand, and I pulled.


	6. Chapter 6--Rhysand

Rhysand POV

I was in the middle of strategizing battle formations when I felt the bond that Feyre and I shared go taut. She was in trouble.

I ran as fast as I could to find Amren and as soon as she was within arm's reach, I winnowed us to the Spring Court.

We materialized on the threshold of Tamlin's mansion and I smelled it immediately-pine and snow. I gestured to Amren to be silent and she nodded. It bothered me that I didn't see any bit of shock on her face.

We followed the smell into the library, where we saw Feyre, Tamlin, and Lucien with their backs to us. I looked past my mate and saw a huge male with short silver hair and midnight black tattoos standing with his arms crossed, pretending not to see me. I turned my head to see why Feyre had tugged on our bond.

A young girl was painting symbols on the wall with a liquid that looked-and smelled-like blood.

I saw the male eyeing Tamlin with loathing and took that as a good sign. I looked to Amren and she motioned for us to go behind the silver haired fae. She grabbed my hand and I silently crept up behind my mate, then I gripped Feyre's hand and winnowed us to the other side of the room.

"What-" Feyre jolted, but when she saw me smirking at her, she relaxed and smiled back.

"Why are you here, whore?" Tamlin growled, his fingers inching towards his sword.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Tamlin. "Because, old friend, it looks as if you're about to be obliterated, and someone has to bring Feyre home."

Tamlin unsheathed his blade and launched himself at us but for some reason, he stopped short. His sword fell to the floor and after a moment, he was lying next to his blade, clutching his throat.

Lucien crouched on the side of him, panic evident in his face. "What did you do to him?" Lucien screamed.

"I just cut off the air to his lungs, no big deal," the fae male in front of us stated with a careless shrug. Lucien stood up and reached for his sword, "don't think I can't do two at a time," he said, narrowing his green eyes at Lucien, who was putting his hand back down at his side.

I saw Tamlin lose consciousness, and I felt some sick satisfaction at the sight.

"Why are you here?" Lucien asked furiously.

"We're here to get rid of that parasite on the floor," the girl mused, now turning from the wall. The marks she drew made a big circle and in the middle, there was a swirling purple and blue mist. A portal.

The girl had blood covering both of her hands, but I could see that whatever wound she had was healed.

"I suggest you thank us because by doing this, we are practically saving your world," she drawled, walking over to the male. "Just know Lucien, that I know all about your mate," the girl looked to Amren and gave an evil smile, "and if you try to attack while our backs are turned or if you decide to say a word of this to anyone, not only will you die, but so will sweet little Elain. It would be in your best interest to never speak of this day. We're doing you a favor, actually. Without Tamlin here to hold you back, you can go to your mate. But it's your choice." I could tell this girl was not from this world, she had probably come from a portal similar to the one she made.

Lucien looked at each one of us, then looked at Tamlin, and wisely walked out of the door.

Amren turned to me and quickly said, "you're welcome and I'll explain later, but now it is time to take Feyre home."

"Whatever you did, Amren, thank you," Feyre said beside me. She took my hand and winnowed us back to the Night Court.


	7. Chapter 7--Rowan

Rowan POV

"I'm guessing that was Rhysand," I said to Amren. I could feel the dark power flowing from that fae male before he left.

"Yes," she confirmed. Then she looked to nothing in particular and smiled, saying, "he loves her very much."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Now can we please get rid of this oaf before he wakes up?" Aelin sassed with that attitude of hers. I walked over to Tamlin and threw him over my shoulder-he wasn't as heavy as I expected.

"Now remember, I'm going to send us through the portal to where Myriam is, and you have to drop Tamlin before we get to the connecting portal," Amren said, pointing to Tamlin. It was finally settling in my mind-I was going to meet my daughter, who until this morning, I did not know existed.

I nodded and Aelin gripped my hand then Amren's hand, and we stepped into the portal. It felt as if my heightened senses were gone as soon as I stepped foot into the portal. It was an abyss of pitch black and I distantly heard Aelin cursing like a sailor beside me when we lurched into motion. My head spun out of control and my eyes refused to focus on anything. I couldn't think, all I knew was that I was moving fast-but I didn't remember why.

"Now, Rowan! Drop him," I heard someone shout. Who was that, and what did she want me to drop? I then became aware of the weight on my left shoulder and turned to see that it was actually an unconscious-and very large-fae. This must be what that voice wanted me to drop.

I let him go and saw him dissipate into blackness. I felt my jaw clench and realized that the pressure was getting worse, it was pushing in all directions against my face, making my eyes cross. Just when I believed I was actually dying, I felt hard, reassuring ground under my feet.

Once the churning feeling in my stomach subsided, I found it safe to slowly open my eyes. I felt the clammy grip of Aelin's hand in mine and I sent cooling winds blowing toward us. I turned to her to make sure she was alright, and saw that she was already smiling at me. I gave her hand a small squeeze and turned back to our surroundings. As I took in the magnificent city before me, I observed how peaceful this city felt compared to what I'd seen of the Spring Court. It had a feeling of purity, as if nothing had ever harmed it.

I could hear lively music floating in the air as well as the scent of spices and sweets. I looked around to see the colorful buildings and the people milling about the streets. This sure wasn't something you'd see in Adarlan.

When I looked upward, my breath was taken from me. The sky was darker than any shade of black I had ever laid eyes on and scattered throughout it were bright, twinkling stars. The vastness of it made me realize just how small we were.

I could see a faint ripple in the air, like a force field-not that I had ever seen one; it made me think of what Gavriel had once described as a force field. That's when I knew that this city was protected, and it was against the better judgement of the protector to let outsiders in. This beautiful city had been placed in it's own personal bubble, secluded from the world, protected from harm.

"Welcome to Velaris," Amren said.

* * *

 **(A/N)I hope you liked that chapter! I'm sorry if the chapters seem short, but we didn't realize how small they were when we first started writing this. I promise you that they will progressively get longer and better! Thank you Guest 1 and Guest 2 for the positive reviews! We update everyday at noon.**


	8. Chapter 8--Rowan

Rowan POV

Amren started down the path wistfully, seemingly unaffected by our dreadful journey as she made her way through the town with a brisk walk. She must do this often. Aelin and I quickly regained our composure and made to follow her. As we walked in silence I saw Aelin's gaze lingering on the fine clothing and jewelry displayed in the shops as we passed. After we'd done what we had come to do, I would bring her to shop for whatever she wanted.

I heard Aelin's stomach rumbling, or was it my own? The portal experience still had me quite disoriented.

"Could we perhaps stop for some food?" I asked on behalf of Aelin, knowing she wouldn't ask herself.

"Ah. Yes, I forgot you needed to eat," Amren chuckled without turning back. Aelin shot me a knowing glance and I responded with a slight shrug. What did she mean-she forgot we needed to eat? Judging from some of the things I'd heard Amren say in the portal, I don't think I wanted to ask her what she eats. She lead us into a small restaurant and plopped down into a seat, motioning for us to do the same in front of her.

A plump lady sauntered towards us and asked Amren, "the usual, I assume?" Amren nodded distantly as if only a part of her were paying attention. The lady then turned to us with her eyebrows raised, confusion written across her features.

"My friends here," Amren forced the word out as if it pained her to do so, "would like the special." The lady scurried off into the kitchens.

"Would you care to explain to us where we are exactly?" Aelin asked Amren. She put on an air of coolness but I heard the suspicion lacing her tone, and noticed the way her eyes slightly narrowed.

Amren looked away from the people she had been observing. "Well, if you couldn't tell, this is a restaurant. It was established over three hundred years ago and is best known for the-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Aelin snarled. She always got angry when she got hungry.

"As I said before, we are in the city of Velaris," Amren replied simply, not caring to explain anything else.

"I felt the air around us, it was as if there is a barrier surrounding us. I also saw the map in the Spring Court's library and Velaris wasn't on it. So I would like for you to explain why you and everyone here are doing everything you can to keep this city hidden," I snapped, disliking the way she dismissed Aelin's question.

Amren had an amused expression on her face when she said, "Velaris is a city that has been hidden for centuries by each and every High Lord of the Night Court, Rhysand's ancestors and now Rhysand. It has been that way for a long time, and would like to remain that way," she fixed a pointed glare in my direction. "Your daughter and Drakon are believed to be dead by many, but are hidden here as well." With the incredulous expression that was surely on my face she added, "for their own safety. One of the reasons we had you rescue Feyre was because she could be a key element in defeating the threat that needs them hidden in the first place. The king-" she stopped short when the waitress came scurrying back to us with two steaming plates and a goblet with thick red liquid in it. My nose ticked with the scent of blood that the goblet was filled with and I noticed Aelin's raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

Amren smirked above her glass before raising it with a small, "cheers," as she downed the fluid, smacking her lips afterwards.

"Is that human blood?" Aelin asked, I noticed that she was slightly pale. I realized with a jolt why Amern had a similar air as Manon Blackbeak. Whatever this woman was, it wasn't friendly. I realized then that I certainly did not want to get on her bad side.

Amren crinkled her nose with disgust as she said, "of course not. It's lamb blood, much more tolerable than the stench that human blood gives off."

Aelin and I exchanged glances at and mutually decided that we shouldn't ask anymore questions, in consideration of our appetites.

Once we finished our plates, Amren shouted towards the kitchens, "on the tab!" and left the restaurant expecting us to follow.

So many thoughts flew through my mind as I worked out all the possible scenarios of how the meeting with my daughter would go. Would she love me? Hate me? Aelin, sensing my discomfort, gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered, "It'll be alright."

I internally cursed myself for being so incredibly selfish. I didn't stop to think for a moment how Aelin must be feeling about all of this. Visiting her boyfriend's daughter must not be her ideal date.

Amren lead us into a secluded spot, took our hands, and immediately winnowed us without a warning beforehand. Hoping this wouldn't be like the portal experience, I shut my eyes and clenched my jaw shut in anticipation, but it was over as soon as it started. Aelin and I landed, stumbling for a bit trying to regain our balance as Amren stated with pursed lips, "it takes some getting used to."

Aelin scowled in her direction as she muttered incoherent curses that, if I had to guess, were not over enthusiastic compliments to Amren. She ran her hands along her suit making sure all of her weapons were still in place.

"We probably should've dressed a bit less… threatening," she admitted. I nodded distractedly, my thoughts too muddled to stress about our clothing choices.

"Aelin I trust you know how to get back to your world. Do it in a secluded area please, Rhys would kill me if you scared the citizens away by smearing your blood everywhere. See that mansion up on the hill?" she asked pointed towards a gargantuan mansion about a mile away. "That's Myriam and Drakon's house. And Rowan," she added as an afterthought, "please do not kill Drakon. I don't know how I'd explain that to Rhysand." She then turned to Aelin, something softening in her eyes when she said, "take care Aelin," and with that she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9--Myriam,Aelin

Myriam's POV

I crept toward the windows as I heard footsteps coming closer to the house. When I moved the curtains out of the way, I couldn't breathe.

I knew how unlikely it was, but my mother had told me stories of my father-of his silver hair and green eyes. I told myself that it was just a coincidence, that this was just another of Drakon's visitors. But who was that girl with the male? When I saw her face, I concluded that she couldn't be any older than eighteen. Drakon never had couples over, mostly males stop by to chat and drink with him.

I quickly tiptoed to where Drakon was sitting in the kitchen and motioned for him to come over silently. He raised from his chair and before I could whisper what was going on, we heard the knock. I looked at Drakon and saw the question in his eyes-he hadn't invited anyone over tonight.

I knew then, that the man standing at the door was my father.

Aelin POV

I noticed a slight flutter in the curtains at the windows as we walked towards the house, and if Rowan had seen the movement as well, he made no indication that he had. I had never seen him look so conflicted. For once, his emotions were displayed clearly on his face. I squeezed his hand and he weakly returned the gesture, his palms slick and sweaty against mine. I had never been the one to comfort Rowan in this relationship, so I didn't know what to say or do in a situation like this. We made our way towards the front steps and stood in front of the grand door as if it would magically open itself. I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Once I realized Rowan would do nothing but stare at the door, I tentatively reached out and knocked. The door swung open in an instant as if they had been waiting right beside it. I could do nothing but hold in a gasp as my breath was taken away by the sight of the beautiful woman standing in front of me.

She had long, beautiful hair that was braided over her shoulder, shocking emerald eyes, and a certain fierceness that I had only seen in one other person. I glanced over at Rowan and he was staring at the girl in equal-if not more-amazement, mouth opening and closing as if searching for the right words to say. I had never seen Rowan this nervous, it was usually Aedion who was at a loss for words.

Behind the woman was a tall man, built like a warrior. He had a protective hand placed on Myriam's shoulder. He had an expression that probably mirrored my own. He kept looking at Rowan then back at Myriam, eyes getting wider with each movement.

A moment or two passed before a tear slipped down Myriam's face and she breathed out, "dad?"

Drakon's face went from mild to surprised to furious in a matter of seconds. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Myriam lept towards Rowan and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair; a missing part of him found. They held on to each other for a solid five minutes before he let go of Myriam, holding her at arm's length. They were both crying, tears sliding down both of their faces.

Drakon caught my eyes and I gave him a genuine smile as a tear fell down my own cheek.

"Can we come in?" I asked with the biggest smile on my face.

"And who are you?" Myriam asked once she broke apart from Rowan. My smile died a bit as I processed the tone of her voice. I shook it off, I was just nervous.

"Myriam, this is Aelin, my girlfriend," Rowan introduced, smiling wider than I'd ever seen him smile. I smiled at Myriam but she just frowned at me.

"No seriously," Myriam said, looking like she was waiting for the punchline of a bad joke. Neither Rowan nor I were laughing. "You've got to be kidding me, she's a kid," she said to Rowan like I wasn't even standing there.

Rowan frowned and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but it was gone quickly. I had every sense to light this house on fire. If I didn't know how important this was for Rowan, I would. Who does she think she is calling me a kid?

"No, I'm not kidding. Aelin is a queen-my queen, I swore a blood oath to her and her court; now we fight and rule alongside each other. I wouldn't have given my allegiance and trust to someone who was not mature enough to receive it. So no, Aelin Galathynius is most certainly not a kid," he said, fury boiling up in his voice. Ever my protective fae warrior.

I took Rowan's hand and squeezed, telling him it was okay, even though it was not. Not that I'd ever dare to admit it, but I already knew of the age gap between us and I knew that if we were to ever, for any reason, breakup, he would be okay. Because I was young and insecure and naive, and he was…well he was Rowan. Not that we'd ever breakup, of course, we'd stick together, to whatever end. Myriam's observation did not, however, boost my confidence.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Drakon interrupted before an argument could erupt.

We walked inside and every few moments Myriam's eyes would shoot daggers at me. I tried my best to keep my hands a good distance away from my weapons-away from her throat.

Myriam and Drakon sait opposite of Rowan and I in identical couches.

"Aelin, is that how queens in your world dress?" Myriam asked, eyeing my suit distastefully. She was feigning innocence, but for some reason she was trying to out me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and crossed my legs, slinging my one arm on the arm of the chair. "No. Rowan and I actually came here to get rid of the High Lord of the Spring Court, who, as I believe, has been working with the king who keeps you two in hiding. Excuse my manners, but I didn't find it particularly fitting to wear my expensive dresses for this particular...task."

"What is it that you did before you were queen? Certainly a child wasn't on the throne for so long?" Myriam said briskly. I felt anger rise up within me and I had to clench my fists and breath deeply so I wouldn't 'accidentally' set her on fire.

"I was an assassin," I answered lightly, lifting an eyebrow and giving them a sweet smile. I saw the utter surprise on both their faces so I took that as encouragement and went on. "You see, my parents were murdered in cold blood when I was a child. The man who found me after my parent's death trained me my whole life to become the best assassin in our world. Without him, I would be dead. If I were to be dead, magic-the same magic that keeps the two of you so cozy in this city, hidden from harm-would be banished from my world and every single Fae in my world would be dead. The world would be ruled by a tyrant, possessed by an ancient spirit that shows no mercy. My world would've been taken over by demons who rip the flesh off of people and wear it as their own," I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm. "I only claimed the throne that was rightfully mine mere months ago. Yes, I may be a child in your comparison, but instead of hiding from the thing that threatens me, I had to make tough choices and put myself, along with the people I love, in danger in order to destroy it. Oh, I also saved the world along the way, with the help of your father of course." I felt sick at using the word father to describe Rowan.

It was silent for a few moments. Myriam and Drakon were both stunned by the looks on their faces. They had probably thought I was a snobby princess who got lucky and became a queen. She probably thought I wasn't worthy of Rowan. She just didn't know. I didn't care what they thought. I did care about what Rowan thought. My hand was still in his, but I didn't know if he was angry with me or not. I glanced at him, trying to apologize.

Rowan? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just-

Fireheart. Don't be sorry. It's ok. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when I noticed her attitude toward you. We've just met her. She feels threatened by you. She's just jealous of you. You were much worse when I met you, trust me. Let's give her a chance. She's my daughter after all, territorial behavior must've been passed along. I could just imagine him smirking on the inside. I gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

Rowan and Myriam continued conversing, Myriam conveniently leaving me out of the conversation. I gave up trying to be polite and join into the conversation when I was clearly not wanted. I could feel Drakon was feeling the same way.

At one point, Drakon and I slipped off to fix everyone drinks in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about before, sometimes she can be…" he trailed off. "Is he good?" Drakon asked, a skeptical look in his eyes. An odd question, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"He's the best there is," I said, smiling to myself. Drakon and I sat in the kitchen for a while so I could explain everything, save for the wyrdmarks I'll have to draw when Rowan and I leave; best not to terrify him too early. When I got to the part about being from a different world, I swear he stopped breathing. So he had believed that Rowan just abandoned Myriam.

"Before this morning, he believed she had died before she was born," I told him. I saw the guilt in his eyes before he moved his gaze to his hands in his lap.

"I feel terrible. Myriam told me that she didn't really know where her father was but I thought he was just a deadbeat who at least lived in the same world. I should have known," he said quietly. I knew how he felt, to think so little of someone then be proven wrong. I, myself, had thought the same of Rowan only months before. He opened his mouth to add more, but then decided otherwise.

"Go on. I won't bite," I said to him smiling.

"I seriously doubt that," he muttered. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. It was true after all. "Why does Rowan look like he's going to kill me?" he said after a while.

I laughed and shook my head. "Rowan looks like that to anyone he's just met. You'll get used to it before he'll get used to you. Also, we know the story about Myriam being 'gifted' to you and it doesn't really help your situation. If he was going to kill you, he would have done it before now. He's only here to give his daughter a bit of closure, if only for a little while." I hated to pry Rowan away from his daughter, I really did, but he'd told me earlier that he wanted to be home before sunrise.

"You're leaving?" Drakon asked.

"Yes," I stood up, motioning for him to follow suit, "we must be going. Rowan and I have a kingdom to attend to." I turned the corner and saw Rowan and Myriam holding each other again. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, an apology written all over my face. He backed away from Myriam.

"It was nice to meet you both," I said as sincerely as I could muster. I thought I heard Myriam mumble a "yeah right," but I couldn't be sure. I internally rolled my eyes, I had all of eternity to win her over and if I couldn't, I had all of eternity to show her why I earned the title 'fire-breathing bitch queen.'

As Rowan and I walked out and Myriam closed the door behind us, Rowan didn't say a word. I kept looking at him expectantly, wondering what he thought of the whole encounter. We'd only walked for a few minutes before Rowan turned and picked me up in a hug, spinning us around and around. We were both laughing uncontrollably until he gently put me back on my feet and placed his mouth on mine. I could sense the gratitude in the gesture as he held my face between his hands.

He pulled his face away from me to look me in the eyes and said, "thank you, Aelin, for everything. I know that that encounter was trying for you, so thank you." He looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"Hey," I said insistently, "to whatever end." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him one more kiss.

"To whatever end," he said. Then, to my delight, he added, "want to go shopping?"

My eyes widened in excitement as I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the streets and into every store I saw. He didn't stop smiling once the whole night.


	10. Chapter 10--FeyreRhysand

Feyre's POV

When Rhys and I winnowed back to the house, we weren't even on solid ground for three seconds before he was kissing me. I wasted no time in responding with equal if not more passion. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled his face away from mine only to hold me closer to him, breathing in deep. I could feel his heartbeat slowly becoming normal speed as he enveloped me in his arms. At least I knew it affected him the same way as me. I felt safe, I felt like I could live in that moment forever.

It was extremely short lived though, because within seconds, Mor came barreling through the room with Azriel close on her heels. Cassian must not be in good shape, if he wasn't frolicking around with two of his best friends.

"What-oh Feyre, you're back! Wait-why are you back?" Mor exclaimed as she pulled me from Rhys, only to hug me herself. She grabbed my shoulders and held me at arm's length so she could assess my condition. Once she was satisfied that I was unharmed, she turned to Rhys and asked, "what is going on?" Once Mor had let go of me, he immediately took my hand, holding it tight.

"I honestly don't know, we'll have to wait until Amren gets back so she can explain the entire situation," Rhys sighed, running his other hand through his hair. "We just have to wait," he mumbled. So he wasn't part of the plan to rescue me? I wonder why Amren didn't tell him of all people. All the worrying thoughts flew out of my head because he was here. I was here. We were here together. I'd only been in Tamlin's house for a few hours, but I felt trapped again, suffocated. I felt like I'd never see Rhysand again, which was ridiculous considering he was the most powerful High Lord of all time, he could get me out just by thinking it. Also the fact that he was my mate. Actually, I could've gotten out just by thinking it, but that wasn't the plan.

We all went into the sitting room. Rhys and I planted ourselves on the couch, Mor threw herself over one of the armchairs, and Az sat carefully in the other chair. No one said anything; we just stared at the fire. Rhysand had not let go of my hand once, like he was afraid to let me go as if I'd just vanish into thin air. Well I could, but he would go with me.

I knew I was supposed to spy for Rhys but if I was being honest with myself, I was relieved that Amren did whatever she did. I don't think I could have handled what Tamlin would have done if I were in that house at nighttime. I also didn't think Lucien would have had the guts to interfere if Tamlin decided that I didn't, in fact, need time and space to heal from the 'terrible things Rhysand had done to my mind.' I still couldn't believe that Tamlin and the King of Hybern fell for that. I also thought they would have known that the mating bond was unbreakable, no matter how much power you threw at it.

However sick it was, I did not feel an ounce of regret for what happened to Tamlin. I knew he loved me, but that love turned into possessiveness. I was not a doll for him to play with, I was his equal. He kept me confined, scared of the world. I could've gotten more control over my powers if he had just let me. I tried to search for the man I once loved, but I realized that he was never really there. Tamlin was just there for me at the right time. He always acted the way he acted. He imprisoned me when we first met, he purposefully _bit_ me, he shielded me from his people, he failed to see that I was sick and depressed after what had happened to me under the mountain, but Rhysand didn't. Rhysand saw what was happening to me. He did everything in his power, with the one week he had with me each month to make me feel better, to get me to eat, to teach me how to use my powers. _Rhysand_ is the one who helped me with the tasks under the mountain, who saved my life more times than I could count. Tamlin knew what was happening to me, but he decided me being alive was better than dead. When in reality, me being alive and _tortured_ was much worse. It wasn't only what Tamlin had done to me, I'd realized. He demanded obedience from everyone in his court. He acted like a snobby king because that is who he is, he didn't feel the need to act that way, he wanted to. He had no mercy for the Fae who were living off of scraps, he just demanded more money, more payment no matter what. We had rooms filled with gold and riches, all thrown away. It wasn't just Tamlin either, it was Ianthe, Lucien, the whole Spring Court was corrupt. They made me believe that they were my friends, that they cared for me. When in reality, they just cared for themselves and their things. In my case, I was Tamlin's thing. Something that he can control.

We sat in those positions for half an hour before Amren walked calmly through the front door saying, "I apologize for the wait, our guests wanted to stop and _eat_." When she padded in and saw our faces, she nodded to herself and sat in a chair directly in front of us.

Without our asking her to, she explained everything. She told us how she went through a portal to the world she believed belonged to Myriam's father, and how they agreed to help get rid of Tamlin in order to be able to meet Myriam-who they thought was dead along with her mother. She explained what Aelin did, called them wyrdmarks, and also said that after Rhys and I winnowed home, she, Aelin, and Rowan went through a portal to get to Myriam and dropped Tamlin between portals. Amren said that this was the only way to be done with him without killing him and starting an uprising. Tamlin was lost in some odd portal with no sense of direction, no memory, and no way out. Good.

"And you didn't feel the need to explain all this to us before you executed this plan?" Rhysand questioned exasperated.

"I tried to tell you that we needed to get Feyre back as soon as possible. If you hadn't trusted her so much, we could have come up with it together," Amren said, rolling her eyes.

"You know, I don't even care that you did all of this without me. I would've pulverized the whole Spring Court if I ever saw Tamlin's face again," he turned to me, "I'm just glad you're home," he said and pushed a hair out of my face, the gesture was innocent, but the raw love behind his eyes was so overwhelming "let's all just turn in for the night." I heard Mor giggle, winking at me and walk out of the room. Amren walked over to the liquor and poured herself a glass, then seated herself in the chair Mor had vacated, a faraway look in her eyes. Azriel silently walked to his room, his head down. I knew he was worried about Cassian. I made a mental note to check on Cassian tomorrow. Rhysand stood up in front of me, still holding my hand, and led me to our room. I had a feeling that we wouldn't be getting much needed sleep tonight.

Rhysand POV

I lazily reached for Feyre's vacant hand on the bed, her other hand tracing patterns on my wing. I could tell that being at the Spring Court had brought her mood down, even if she was only there for a few hours. In my mind, I had created countless scenarios in which I would inflict what Tamlin had coming for a long time, but I couldn't be more relieved that he had gone this way. Amren had created the perfect plan, with the perfect people-no matter how strange, and I couldn't help but feel a bit bitter about the fact that she hadn't consulted us beforehand. Feyre was _my_ mate. I held her hand tight, as if she would vanish into thin air. She could, but I would go with her. Wherever she goes, I will always follow.

I shuddered at the thought of what could've happened if the King had actually severed the bond between us. I wouldn't let anything happen to Feyre. Never again. I felt tears pool in my eyes at the thought of ever losing Feyre again. I never want to see her the way she was coming out of the Spring Court. Whenever I got my one small week with her, I would do everything in my power to help her. The first day Feyre came, I had no idea what food she liked, what clothes she liked to wear, what her favorite perfume was. It was Mor who helped me fix all of the feminine things for her, but she said it was up to e for everything else. I decided to give her everything I had, I set out every single dish my chef prepared, just because I was unsure of whether she would dislike the food. Slowly, I learned what she preferred to eat, wear, use. I let her see the real me time from time. I let her get inside my head, literally. It killed me not to tell her that she was my mate. I made it so painfully obvious at times I was boggled at the fact that she couldn't take one look at me and see, that I was so madly in love with her. She could read others like a book, the way he convinced the High Lord of the Summer Court to help us, it made me green with jealousy seeing her flirt with him. But she couldn't read herself, she couldn't see that she was pulled toward me, that she and I were mates.

My thoughts kept bouncing back to the two Fae who were also at the Spring Court, the backbone of the plan that freed Feyre. I didn't even get the chance to thank them before Amren whisked them away to meet Myriam and Drakon, one of my biggest secrets from the world.

"Both powerful fae. Rowan Whitethorn, very old and mighty. He has power over ice and wind. Aelin Galathynius, Queen of Terrasen. She can control fire, and she is also one of the most notorious assassins where she comes from. They are not of this world," Amren had given me brief descriptions about Myriam's father and his assassin lover. She told us how Aelin, with the help of few others, had defeated their tyrant of a king and reclaimed her throne and that it wasn't unlike the situation we had here in Prythian.

"Feyre?" I asked somewhat groggily.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we will be able to defeat the king?" I would never admit it to anyone else, but I had concerns about how we would free ourselves from the King, once and for all. Before I learned about the cauldron, I thought it would be a piece of cake, and now seeing all of the power he possesses, it made me weary.

She bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows together as she thought it over. "We can do it. But I think we need allies. Strong ones." she sighed.

If Aelin truly was a queen, she must have an army. Even if their Fae aren't quite like the ones in Prythian, if they were anything like Rowan and Aelin, they're strong. After mulling it over for a few moments I decided that I would first have to consult my inner circle, but first- I turned over so I was on my stomach, facing Feyre, and brought my lips crashing down upon hers.


	11. Chapter 11--Amren

Amren's POV

I stayed in my own quarters for a while after my trip to the world that Aelin and Rowan inhabited. Going through so many portals after decades of going through none had taken its toll on not only my body, but my mind. My power was also weaker and less terrifying than it usually was, which frightened me a little.

I hadn't spoken to any of the other Night Court members since the night I got Feyre back; I assumed they were still resentful of my actions but it didn't bother me in the slightest. They'd get over it soon enough.

For some reason, Cassian slipped into my mind. I wondered how he was and if he would survive-he was in very bad shape. One of the healers told me that Illyrian wings were much harder to heal than any other part of the body, and that they hold a large amount of blood. She had said that if he did survive, he wouldn't be the same as he'd always been.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the man come through the window. It was when he stepped on a squeaky floorboard that I turned and faced him, a snarl on my face.

I recognized the man as one of the king's pets, with his auburn hair and fair skin. His demeanor reminded me of a child, though I had no doubt that he was lethal. I noticed the dagger in his right hand and reached for my power. I felt it rising up inside me, that black and unrelenting darkness, but then it sputtered and dissipated. I had nothing. I couldn't defend myself.

The man lurched at me with the dagger aimed at my face but I dodged his blow just in time. Even though I'd never had previous fight training, I put my fists close to my face like I'd seen so many times. He turned to me with a look of pure hatred in his eyes and I knew there was no getting out of this. I turned to grab one of my lamps to swing at him but before I could even touch the cold surface, I felt something hard slam into the back of my head.

My thoughts fled with my consciousness and it wasn't long before I'd completely blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12--Rowan

Rowan's POV

Chapter 12

Aelin and I were peacefully eating at another delicious restaurant in the city, shopping bags piling around us, when a shadowy figure materialized in front of us. We immediately prepared for an attack, not used to figures appearing out of thin air before us, but stopped short when we realized who it was. In front of us was the High Lord of the Night court, the most powerful High Lord there ever was, Amren had told us. I had seen him briefly at the Spring Court, but didn't get the chance to meet him, but I could feel the power oozing off of him then, as it was now. He could wipe me out with a single thought, but something told me that I would knock him out in hand-to-hand combat.

"Like you could stand a chance against me," Rhysand smirked as he casually slung down into a vacant chair.

"Do not read my thoughts," I growled at him. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, but the gesture was tight, too tense to be casual. I mentally locked away all my thoughts, placing a wall of air to block my thoughts, as I was once taught to. Rhysand merely raised his eyebrows but did not comment.

"Why are you here? Did you realize that we're too much of a threat to your city and you've come to kill us?" Aelin said sarcastically. She said it teasingly, but I noticed how her fingers were slowly inching towards her daggers, always prepared for a fight.

"Actually, queen, I've come to ask you something," he glanced around and leaned in a bit closer. "But it cannot be said here. Come to my house and we'll discuss it there with my inner circle."

I looked at Aelin and she nodded slightly. It probably had something to do with our part in rescuing Feyre from the Spring Court. We stood up, about to gather our-her-bags before they vanished into thin air, just as Rhysand had appeared.

"Your welcome," he muttered before he grabbed our arms and winnowed us to his mansion.

It was much quicker, and less nauseating with Rhysand, at least for me. I saw Aelin tip over so fast that even my speed wasn't enough to catch her. Instead, I sent air gushing up from underneath her to break her fall so that she was floating parallel to the ground. I slowly set her onto the ground, and not a split second afterwards she vomited.

I immediately went to help her up, used to her usual nausea. Rhysand, on the other hand, looked at Aelin with a contemplative expression. "Interesting," he remarked with a sly glance to me and left to walk into the already open door.

"What was that all about?" Aelin muttered as she reached for my outstretched hand, and I hauled her up. She wiped her hands on her legs, and linked her arms through mine as we walked into the gargantuan doorway of Rhysand's mansion.

We were immediately greeted by familiar faces, excluding one woman that I had never seen before. She was a petite woman blonde hair and could pass for Aelin's older sister.

"Hi!" she greeted too cheerfully. "I'm Mor. Rhysand's third in command" she practically sang. "You must be Rowan and Aelin. We've heard so much about you!" She had the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't help but wonder if she was always so giddy.

Aelin politely smiled, and chuckled under her breath at Mor's...exuberant behavior. I could tell that the Mor's displayed confidence unnerved her a little

"Rowan?" a deep male's, voice asked. I've heard that voice before. A long time ago, centuries ago.

I looked over the woman's shoulder as two large men came into sight, their wings in full view behind them. I tried to call back memories of the too men who seemed too familiar when realization struck me.

"Azriel? Cassian?" I spluttered, astounded.

Cassian made to move to me, but winced like something was holding him back. That was when I noticed his wings. They were wrapped in thick bandaging and he was so pale.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Rhysand and Aelin blurted spontaneously. Judging by the looks on every ones faces they were thinking the same.

"I trained with Cassian and Azriel. They're the ones who taught me the meaning of the Illyrian tattoos, which they put on me. Though I don't know why they're in this world," I explained mainly to Aelin, who for some reason still looked a bit nauseated. She nodded for a long time, her eyes darting to and fro. When I started to ask what was wrong, she weakly pointed to the door and dashed outside, her hand covering her mouth.

Feyre and Mor quickly glanced at eachother and raced out the door with slight smiles lighting their faces. I looked at Cassian and Azriel, who looked just as confused, but Rhysand had a smug expression on his face.

"What was that?" I asked to myself.

"Oh, just wait," Rhysand smirked. His eyes held a glint that made me nervous and curious at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13--Aelin

Aelin POV

I was only outside for a second before I vomited all over the well kept shrubs for the third time that day. I distantly heard Feyre and Mor racing behind me giggling, but I paid them no attention as I cursed myself for my improper behavior.

"Here take this," Mor chirped as she handed me a wash cloth. I wiped away the remnants of my once-delicious roasted chicken as I observed both the women as they assessed me. I'd already decided that I liked them, which scared me. I didn't usually get close to beautiful women, they were dangerous. It was a beautiful woman who was the reason I was given the title of fire-breathing bitch queen.

"So, how far along are you?" Feyre asked me. She had long golden brown hair which contrasted pleasantly with her stormy blue eyes. She was young, especially for Fae standards. I would guess she was my age, maybe a year older.

"All that winnowing and portaling probably isn't helping," Mor chimed in. You could probably confuse us for sisters, curvy body and blonde hair, beautiful. She had brown eyes that seemed to glisten with wisdom and age. She had an aura around her which suggested she was quite powerful despite the perky demeanor she had.

I stood there, confused, as they asked me these questions. They kept rambling on but I couldn't make out what they were implying.

"What do you mean?" I inquired cautiously. The delight on their faces were inappropriate for what had just happened.

They exchanged a shock expression and then looked at me their eyes flicking down to my stomach.

"Aelin, when was the last time you bled?" Mor whispered, glancing at the men to make sure they couldn't hear. Why was that any of her business? What does that have to do with anything? I thought back to my last week of hell. I'd missed my cycle about 3 weeks ago and I'd been so wrapped up in restoring Terrasen that I hadn't stopped to think about it. My eyes widened as I realized what they were implying.

"How did you know?" I asked, unsure of whether I should be happy or scared.

"I'm surprised you didn't. I could hear the heartbeat as clear as yours. Once I realized that there was an extra heartbeat and saw the way you and Rowan act toward each other, it didn't take too long to put the pieces together," Mor said excitingly. I shushed her, violently pointing towards the men. She laughed a bit under her breath before she nodded understandingly.

I started shaking my head. No this couldn't be happening. I wouldn't be able to do anything. I made sure to drink toxin everytime.

Except once.

"It only takes one try," Feyre said softly, as if soothing a wild animal, but she too had a smile on her face.

"It explains all the vomiting and the sudden changes in mood," Mor said in a way she probably thought was helpful.

Gods. How in the world would I tell Rowan? He had only just learned about his first daughter, and now a second child? With another woman. How would he react? What would Myriam think? Would we even tell Myriam? Should I tell him now or when we get back to Adarlan?

Feyre and Mor were unaware of the turmoil that was brewing inside of me. They were looking at me a bit disappointed as if they'd expected a different reaction. I'd only just met them for Wydrs sake!

"I can't do this right now," I muttered as I raced back inside. I had other matters to attend to. I couldn't be bothered with this, but just some miniscule part of me was overjoyed that I'd get to share this surprise with Rowan, someday, but now was not the time.


	14. Chapter 14--Feyre, Rhysand

Feyre's POV

"I called it!" Mor whispered to me as we walked back into the house. I'd expect a reaction like this from Aelin, but she seemed so scared. I'd think she would be a bit more excited; it was a baby!

Aelin had seemed so vulnerable in that moment, more vulnerable than I'd ever seen her. I would guess she was around my age, but the way she carried herself made her seem older. The way she was slightly cold and closed off suggested that she's been through a lot. She probably didn't think she would be able to take care of it.

The thought boggled me, though I had just met the girl but she seemed so capable to do anything, to take on the world. She was frightened about something else, too, but I didn't know what it was yet. I'd only come this conclusion because I realized how alike Aelin and I were. We were put into situations that we didn't ask to be put in. The way she held her chin high, not in an arrogant manner, but as if it were the only thing to keep her going, the same way I did. Or the way she would stare into the distance, hints of tears lining her eyes every now and then. Or the way she would clench her jaw as if holding her back from spilling all her thoughts that she kept so hidden, so neatly tucked away.

I'd seen myself in Aelin. I'd noticed all of this in the few moments I'd seen her, and I knew one thing. I would do anything to help her, for what she saved me from. I'd never gotten the chance to thank her, because her weapons and the twisted act she performed at the Spring Court kept me terrified and a good distance away from her.

Before we walked through the doorway, I grabbed Mor's arm and pulled her back a few steps.

"Mor, I don't think it would be wise to mention Aelin's…" I glanced at the men cautiously before adding, "condition. She's still in a state of shock. She'll say it when the time is right." I whispered so softly that Mor had to hold her breath to catch it.

She looked me in the eye, glanced at Aelin through the glass door before nodding. And in that moment I knew that Aelin would be sticking around for a while, and we'd do anything to help her if she accepted Rhysand's offer.

Rhysand's POV

Once Aelin had come back, Feyre and Mor followed soon after. Curious as to what went down outside, I asked consent to explore Feyre's mind to make it quick. My imaginary talons grazed her solidly guarded mind. I could easily open her mind without breaking a sweat but we agreed long ago that we would never do that. She quickly accepted and granted me entrance only to the memory of what happened outside. What I saw confirmed my suspicions, the queen was pregnant, but she wished to keep it a secret for now. I squeezed Feyre's hand and she closed her mind to me completely like I had taught her to.

I looked at Aelin to see that she was nervously glancing at Mor and Feyre. Rowan seemed to notice her fidgeting and kept trying to comfort Aelin, but she would just inch away, and shake her head. His brows were furrowed and I could practically see all the wheels in Rowan's head turning, but I knew he would never figure it out unless she came out and said it.

"What was it you needed to speak to us about privately?" Aelin demanded, she had regained her composure and was no longer that frail and fidgety girl, but a true queen.

I glanced at the rest of my companions, sorrowful looks onto their faces and I knew I was making the right choice in consulting Aelin.

"It's Amren. She's- she's gone," saying the words aloud was harder than I thought it would be.

"What do you mean, she's gone? Where is she?" Aelin said, eyes wide and concern clear in her voice. She had known Amren for a few hours, but I could tell she'd grown to care for her. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"Well if I knew, don't think I would have gotten her back by now," I snapped back in an irritated tone. I took a deep breath, and was grateful when Feyre took over.

"We think the king has taken her. One of his lackeys left a clue behind, and we think it was on purpose."

"A trap?" Rowan asked cooly. He did everything cooly, with an air of detachment it seemed. The only thing close to emotion I'd seen of him was when he was surprised to see Azriel and Cassian.

"Probably," I confirmed in a much stronger voice. "Amren is strong. I know she'll be able to survive long enough for us to get her out. But what I'm even more worried about is this," I said, taking out a piece of paper from my pocket and handing it to Rowan.

WE HAVE MYRIAM was scrawled on the tiny shred of paper. Rage flashed across Rowan's features and his teeth were bared. I could feel the power brewing within him, he truly was terrifying, not that I'd ever admit it.

"Why would they target Myriam?" Aelin asked. She was also furious, fire dancing in her eyes. Power seemed to ripple off of her as well, they made quite the pair. While Rowan was cool and collected, Aelin was all fire.

I took a deep breath once more before I began to explain. "I believe Amren has told you about Jurian?" I asked.

"She said that he fell in love with Myriam, but Myriam left him for Drakon," Aelin answered impatiently, she raised her eyebrows waiting for me to explain further. Certainly this baby did not dull her impatience.

"Yes. Well, the King resurrected Jurian. Long story short: Jurian is still in love with Myriam and he wants her back; the King, for some unknown reason, is doing what Jurian asks. We think he captured Amren as well because she was the only one even close to translating the Book," I summarized in a rushed tone. With each word rage and betrayal was becoming more and more prominent on Aelin and Rowan's faces.

"What Book?" asked Aelin in a barely even voice. She was struggling to remain calm, and suddenly her hand caught on fire. I saw the gold in her eyes turn bright red.

Everybody in the room let out surprised shrieks and gasps, except Rowan.

"Fireheart, calm down," he said, his voice calm and soothing. He enveloped her in a tight embrace and the fire on her hand extinguished. His immediate reaction suggested that this happened often.

"The Book of Breathings is a powerful tool that could be used to destroy the Cauldron that revived Jurian. We painfully retrieved it from the Summer Court," I answered the question that was asked before her outburst.

"What in the worlds is the Cauldron?" she demanded hysterically. I guessed these were the mood swings that were to be expected.

"One of the most dangerous objects in this land. With it, who knows what the king could do. He's planning on destroying the mortal lands. With it, he can create Fae just like that," I snapped my fingers for the effect. "We need to translate the Book, destroy the Cauldron, and rescue Amren and Myriam."

"Why couldn't you translate the stupid Book?" Aelin asked me.

"It was a language that no one in this realm has ever heard before. Amren was the only one who could translate it, and only sections of it. It took her ages," I admitted.

"Where is it?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. A look that I had received from her before.

"It's in a safe place. It's dangerous. There were two halves of the book. When they joined it was powerful. It had a mind of it's own. It could convince you to do things you don't want to do," I said regretfully, squeezing Feyre's hand.

"Whatever. What are we waiting for? Let's go," Aelin insisted pulling Rowan's arm like a child. He didn't budge.

Surprisingly, it was Rowan who said what we'd all been thinking. "We need a plan. If the King is strong enough that he could somehow capture Amren, and almost kill Rhysand, we need a lot more than anger to defeat him," Rowan said, ice frosting his articulate diction.

"There's more," I added, a bit hesitantly. Something told me I didn't want to see Aelin's reaction when I told her what I wanted to ask her next.


	15. Chapter 15--Aelin, Rowan

Aelin's POV

"You need my what?" I practically yelled. I came here with Rowan to save Feyre and meet Myriam. I even told Aedion that he couldn't tag along when he begged to come. Now they were asking me to bring my practically newborn army here to start a war!

Rhysand ran a hand through his hair and begged, "I know it's a lot to ask, but it could be our only chance." The raw desperation in his voice was heat breaking. This went deeper than just saving Amren. I could tell he never had to ask for help in his life, just the way he carried himself, how he talked, how he walked. He knew he was the best, that he could do anything, that he was powerful.

"Amren said Feyre was your only chance at defeating the king, not my army!"

"That was before Amren and Myriam were taken captive and are probably being tortured right this second," Rhysand shouted at me. I saw Rowan's eyes flash before he stepped in front of me, snarling, a warning directed at Rhysand.

I thought about Myriam and looked at it from Rowan's perspective. If it was my child that was captured, I knew he would sacrifice anything. My child, the words sent a chill down my spine.

I took a deep breath and put a hand on Rowan's shoulder, silently telling him to stand down. "My kingdom is only just putting itself back together. My army has only just materialized. We have thousands of warriors, yes, but some of them just came back from a war, from hiding in their animal forms for centuries. I don't want to put my army at risk yet," I averted my eyes and studied the floor, "but they are some of the most powerful fae." I looked at Feyre and Mor, who still had ghosts of smiles on their faces, "I'll bring them here to rescue Myriam and Amren and to kill the King of Hybern, and then you'll be in my debt. I do not take this lightly. From what you're describing, I'm condemning them to a horrible fate. "

I saw the excitement in everyone's faces. "But," I insisted, holding Feyre and Mor's eyes, "after that will you please let us go back to Adarlan to live our lives and to deal with our own predicaments?" I saw guilt flash across Rhysand's face.

So he knew too; I remembered Rowan telling him something about reading thoughts, maybe he'd already read mine without my knowledge.

"As you wish, queen," Rhysand said and bowed his head. Everyone else did the same, but Rowan just looked at me with pride in his eyes and squeezed my hand. I knew what this meant to him.

"Rowan and I will need to go back to Adarlan to get our forces, where will we send them?" I asked no one in particular.

"Send them to the human village, outside of Prythian," Feyre offered, "before my sisters were turned fae, we had a very large mansion and many houses for the servants. It is very secluded so no one will know they're there."

"Okay," I said and looked to Rowan then back at the others, "we'll see you all soon."

They nodded once as Rowan and I made our way out the door and down the pathway.

Rowan's POV

We walked away from the estate and went a few blocks without talking once; I noticed that Aelin was breathing as little as possible. She was scared of something, but this was a different kind of scared than when there was a threat hanging over her head; she always knew she could find a way out of that, so she was never as scared as she should be.

This was pure fear.

Aelin and I had made it to a private area and she was about to cut her hand again to make a portal when I touched her wrist. When she turned to look up at me, I saw the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over and her bottom lip poking out slightly. I racked my brain trying to figure out what it was I could've said to her. She'd been acting distant since we got here, and it was killing me inside that she would close herself off from me. I thought we were passed this.

"Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" I asked so softly, cupping her face. She didn't say a word, only clung to me and sobbed in my arms. All I could do was stroke her hair and whisper kind words to her until she calmed down.

After a while I was on my knees holding her while her hands clutched my shirt. She started whispering something and at first I didn't understand what she was saying, but I heard the words clearly once. Only once.

"I'm so sorry," she was saying. I didn't know what was wrong with her; I didn't know what to do. The sight of her so helpless made my heart hurt and my eyes burn.

"Fireheart," I whispered, confused, kissing her tear soaked cheeks. She squeezed her eyes together and made an effort to stop her tears, but it only made it run down faster "Do you remember when we first met?"

"We hated each other," she choked out as more tears fell.

"Yes we did," I admitted, "but for different reasons. You were so stubborn and I was so cruel to you. I pushed you too far and I insulted you beyond comprehension. I made you believe that I thought you were so small, so insignificant but Aelin, I cannot tell you how many times I laid down at night and thought about how magnificent you were. Even before I knew about Endovier I could tell how much you had been through and how strong it made you but I never knew why, so I hurt you and I abandoned you because I couldn't come to terms with what I felt because of you. And after I found out what you had gone through, it only made me respect you more and it made me realize that I really did care about you. That night, I swore to protect you from harm and I always will," I said. She only looked at her hands.

"Aelin, that was the night that I knew I loved you and always would, maybe not in a romantic way then, but" I clutched one of her small hands and tilted her chin up to look at me, "nothing you could say or do will ever make me love you less."

"Rowan," she squeezed her lips together and closed her eyes. I rested my forehead on hers and felt our breaths mingling when she choked back a sob and whispered, "listen."

We both held our breaths and I perked my ears, waiting for someone to attack. I could faintly hear the music from the beautiful city and I could hear the wind blowing past us and-

I inhaled sharply and Aelin looked up at me with an apology in her eyes. I could hear it, a small and fragile heart. Beating. I leaned closer to Aelin and smelled her neck.

I straightened my spine and looked at her through tears. She was pregnant. With my child. I didn't know what to say or do, I just looked at her for a while. I should've said something.

Until she started crying again and said, "I'm sorry," time after time. I lifted my hands to her face and wiped her eyes with my thumbs then just held her face between my hands. She went silent, waiting.

This woman, the woman that I loved more than anything was scared that I would resent her for carrying my child. Gods. I kissed her forehead, her eyes, her temples, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, her lips. I kissed her to show her that this didn't change anything, especially not what I felt for her. Her muscles relaxed and I could sense her relief.

"Fireheart," one of my own tears escaped as I smiled at her, "if anything, I love you even more. Were you afraid that I would be angry?" I asked her.

She nodded timidly.

"Gods, I don't deserve you. But I hope you realize that what I feel for you is bigger and stronger than my past and I will not let that past interfere with our lives now. I want you to know that I would lay down my own life for you, not because of the blood oath, but because I am so completely in love with you that I don't even know what to do with myself."

"I'm so scared, Rowan. We're about to go to war, what are we going to do?" she asked, her voice shaking.

I knew what she was implying and I'd be damned if I let anything happen to her or our child. I'd already made that mistake and I surely wasn't going to make it again.

"I vowed to protect you, didn't I?" I smirked at her and stood, helping her to her feet. "I will protect you and this child," I looked into her blue and gold eyes, "to whatever end, and until my last breath."

"I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you too, Fireheart," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.


	16. Chapter 16--Rowan

**Rowan POV**

Once Aelin was reassured that everything would be fine, she took out her dagger. I gently touched her arm and took the blade from her.

"Use mine," I said as I sliced through my own palm. It reminded me of when we realized we were carranam, when I gave her every ounce of my power. She looked at me with eyes full of gratitude, and not just for the blood, as she started drawing the wyrdmarks for the portal. It was a series of loops and whirls and I wondered if she'd ever teach it to me. I marveled at the sight of her sure hands, capable of doing so many things, create these intricate marks,

After she finished, she stepped back and wiped the blood off of my hand with the sleeve of her suit. The cut had already healed. We stepped through the portal together and had somehow ended up in each other's arms when we emerged on the threshold of our own home. I immediately looked to Aelin and scooped up her hair as she vomited into the bushes. I sent more wind blowing her way to cool her off. Despite the situation, I smiled realizing the cause of this situation. I tried to conjure up an image of what our child would look like. He or she would be too smart for it's own good. It will be the best warrior in it's generation, Aelin and I would make sure of that. It would be smart, cunning, loyal, loving, clever, tricky, fast, and I'd realized I was just listing off characteristics I loved about Aelin. I'd also realized that I was calling our child _it_.

When she stood back up, suddenly composed, I asked, "are we going to tell Aedion now or later?"

"Tell me what?" Aedion chimed. Gavriel's son came running out of the house and when he saw the vomit in the bush, he stopped short. "That was my favorite bush," he murmured. I rolled my eyes, who had a favorite _bush?_

"Aedion, I have something to ask of you," Aelin said cautiously, while simultaneously rolling her eyes, "and you're not going to like it."

He eyed her with suspicion and asked, "Should we go inside for this?" He looked to me worriedly, and I nodded slowly. Aedion can be aloof sometimes, but at least he knew when to be serious.

We all went into our too familiar house and sat on the large couch. This was the first thing we made when we settled in Terrassen, a house for our inner court. Of course, they were free to live on their own, but something bonded everyone together, _Aelin_ bonded everyone together. I took her hand and pulled her closer.

Aedion asked, "what's going on?" I could tell he was nervous, by the way he didn't throw himself on the furniture like he usually did.

"Is the army stable enough to mobilize?" Aelin said right off the bat, getting straight to the point.

It took Aedion by surprise and he stuttered before a second before he said, "We've had months to train, so of course we're ready for anything, but we're not as good as we can get," he said it convincingly, but I could hear the underlying worry in his voice. Maybe he thought Aelin didn't trust his abilities.

"My daughter was captured, Aedion, and we need your army to get her back and defeat the tyrant that holds her," I told him, trying to explain the situation.

"You have a _daughter?"_ Aedion exclaimed, immediately looking to Aelin. He genuinely looked hurt. Despite the situation Aelin laughed. She explained to him all that we learned in Velaris to catch him up to speed. Once Aelin had finished a much shortened version of the past events that took place in our short while in the other world, Aedion let out a puff of breath.

"You are the leader of the army, not me. So if you think you are not ready…" Aelin trailed off, but I saw the pure desperation in her eyes. My heart swelled massively. She was doing this for _me_ , for my daughter that I had with another woman, my _mate_. The fact that she didn't refuse out of jealousy right away made me realize how much I didn't deserve her.

He looked to me then to Aelin then back at me and said with a smirk, "when do we leave, your highness?" He said it teasingly, but I knew he meant it sincerely. I hadn't doubted that he would help us, he was always doing whatever he could for Aelin. He was probably prolonging his acceptance to her plea, he always has a thing for dramatics.

"Early in the morning, but we'll need help strategizing. Aelin and I are going to pay a visit to our favorite king," I said and smiled at Aelin. I had been thinking about inviting Dorian to help us for a while; I knew Aelin missed her old friend.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Aedion, you get the troops ready so that we can leave right when we get back," Aelin said in that queen voice that I'd come to love. This is how she was different from Maeve. Maeve ruled in a way that was only beneficial to _her_. Aelin ruled from her heart, and while it could be dangerous at times, she had us to balance her out. We had a family in Terrassen, something I never had had in centuries.

"I'll have them ready before you know it. Say hello to dear Dorian for me," Aedion said with another one of his smirks. Aelin looked at me, amusement dancing in her eyes. Aedion and Dorian never really got a long.

"Thank you, Aedion," I said, trying to put every ounce of sincerity in my voice. "I do not take what you do lightly."

"Don't thank me, Rowan. Thank her," Aedion said jerking his head towards Aelin. He was already walking outside, most likely towards his horse.

"Ready?" I asked Aelin once we got outside.

"Ready," she replied, with a smile that was so breathtaking, it struck me dumb every time I'd realized it was meant for me.


	17. Chapter 17--Feyre

Feyre's POV

"Do you think they'll come back?" Mor asked anxiously. I knew we had all been thinking the same thing, but we were all too afraid to say it. After Rowan and Aelin left, the rest of us migrated to the sitting room and didn't dare say a word.

"All we can do is wait and hope that their hearts are good," Rhys said beside me. I knew he was as anxious as we were but he didn't seem to show it. He was always so collected. "I don't think they are the kind of people who would leave their daughter at the hands of someone as cruel as the king. And if they are, then we don't need their help."

"We have to protect Aelin," I said and looked at everyone, "no matter what. It's what Amren would ask of us." They all nodded and averted their eyes.

I looked at Azriel and Cassian, who were sitting side by side, and said "Aelin is with child, if you hadn't already realized. Rowan is the father."

They nodded silently, so they had already known. I remembered what Rowan said about knowing Cassian and Az and asked, "how do you two really know Rowan, you're from different worlds?"

It was Azriel who spoke up, saying, "when we first trained, our instructor thought it would benefit us to go to their world to train, apparently he knew about portals. While we were there, we met Rowan and the three of us became close. This was in the time after meeting and fighting alongside Rhys. Centuries ago, we went back searching for our old friend and when we found him, he told us of the tragedy of his mate's death and we inked the story onto his skin. It was all we could give him in his time of grief. We taught him the language and the meaning behind it and by the time we left, we could tell that he was comforted a bit, but not enough." He looked down, ashamed. Mor, who was sitting beside him, touched his hand and offered him a small, reassuring smile.

"It was good to see him happy again, we never thought we'd see the look he has when he looks at Aelin ever again," Cassian said.

I nodded and said, "I think it's time for everyone to go to sleep, we may or may not have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We'll go to my house to see if they're there first thing in the morning."

We all said a few more words then retreated to our rooms.

"Feyre," Rhys said once we'd made it to our room and laid down to go to get some rest. I looked at him through the dark and he said, "I'm so proud of you, for doing what's right, for waiting for Aelin to tell Rowan, for getting everyone to protect her. I want you to know that, whatever happens tomorrow and in the days that follow, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you, Rhys," I said and reached across the bed to kiss him.

After a while he pulled away and said, "and I love you, High Lady."


	18. Chapter 18--Aelin

When Rowan and I arrived at the castle in Adarlan, I was almost jumping out of my shoes with excitement. I stayed on the verge of screaming while the guards checked my identity and weapons for half an hour. Honestly, I lived at the castle for years! You'd think they'd recognize me. Granted, most of the guards had fled after the death of the King. Once they were done filing through my various blades, I ran to Dorian's suite with Rowan close on my heels and by the time we got there, the dark-haired king was already holding the door open for us. I slammed into him and crushed him in a hug, inhaling his familiar scent deeply.

"I was told a certain assassin had arrived with a rather large tattooed warrior," Dorian laughed, "what brings you two here?"

I walked over to his desk and popped one of his chocolates in my mouth. I could always count on Dorian to supply me with chocolates.

When I remembered exactly what it was that brought Rowan and I here, I quietly sat on his bed, all the previous joy gone, and said, "Dorian, we're about to go to war."

His eyes widened. I could see the confusion covering the lines of his face as he said, "What are you talking about? I haven't heard anything about threats to Terrasen." He went from his usual, playful self, to king in a manner of seconds. It made me realize how alike our situations were.

"That's the thing," I explained, "this war will not be against a country of this world. Rowan, Aedion, and I are going to take my army through a portal to another world to help defend some new friends. I came to ask for your help."

I could tell he thought I was insane, I saw his sapphire eyes searching me for some sign of a joke. But this couldn't be more serious.

"What do you need? My army, supplies?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, and I realized how alike he looked with Rhysand just by that one gesture.

Relief flooded through me as I said, "No offense intended, but your army wouldn't be suitable to go against Fae warriors. We don't need any _thing_ , we need you. I told myself that wanted you to come with us so you could help with battle strategies and formations but if I'm being honest, I think I really just need all of my friends standing by my side, and we could use powers like yours," I looked to Rowan and he took my hand, nodding reassuringly. I held my breath for a while, and then realized that must not be good for the baby. I made a mental note to see a healer once this was all finished.

Dorian was silent for a while, contemplating all the pros and cons of going on this adventure. I was about to give up and go back to my kingdom when Dorian said, "I'm in, let's go." As easy as that, just like Aedion. What have I done to earn such loyalty? The thought of having friends like these brought tears to my eyes. I mentally cursed my gods damned mood swings.

I sat there, astounded, as Dorian strapped on his sword. "Dorian, this is going to be extremely dangerous," I reminded, slowly standing up.

"Well of course it will be, it's a war. Listen, everything will be fine, I'll leave Chaol to tend to the kingdom while I'm away," he said with an air of certainty that reassured me.

"Will he be able to take care of the matters here?" I asked sympathetically.

"He'll have Nesryn with him. He's healing and doing much better. He's almost walking by himself now," he supplied, worry clear in his eyes. I could tell he struggled to keep his optimistic air.

He walked out of his bedroom door while Rowan and I just stood there, an incredulous look on our faces, we still couldn't believe he had agreed so easily. After a second, I saw Dorian's head pop into sight through the doorway, "aren't you two coming?" he asked with a smirk. Well, being a king hadn't changed him _that_ much. I snorted at the thought of any other king acting like Dorian.

Once we made it back to Terrasen, Aedion and Lysandra greeted us at the doorstep. Right when I stepped through the threshold, a wave of nausea hit me and I bolted for the nearest bathroom. Was this ever going to end?

When I was done hurling my guts up, I turned to see Lysandra leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a feline smile on her face. She gave me a towel and said, "Aelin, is there something you need to tell me?"

"By that tone, I assume you already know," I spat. Lysandra and I teased eachother endlessly, but we both knew of the bond we shared.

"Ah yes, dear friend, but I'd like to hear it straight from your mouth," she teased and raised her eyebrows, waiting.

I looked around cautiously, hoping the males weren't standing out in the hall. Though Rowan already knew, I'd hate for Aedion and Dorian to find out by eavesdropping.

"They're all in the foyer," Lysandra said and squinted her eyes, listening intently, "Rowan is telling the others that you ate some bad chicken earlier and you haven't been feeling well." She looked to me, "that's one good man you've got there. Now, will you _please_ give me the joys of telling me this huge news and I'll act like I don't already know," she said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Lysandra, I'm pregnant," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes and laughing as she broke out into a silent dance party.

"And what about you," I blurted, raising my eyebrow, something I knew she was jealous of, "word floating around is that you and Aedion have been seeing a lot of each other lately," I said in a suggestive tone.

She stopped dead, a blush creeping across her face. Lyssandra blushing! She was trying and failing to hold in a smile as she said shyly, "I hope it doesn't bother you."

"By the Wyrd, Lysandra, of course not. You'll have to tell me how you got tangled with that hot mess," I cried. I grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, "I missed you," I sighed over her shoulder.

"I missed you too," she whispered. When I backed away from her, I saw tears in her eyes and she croaked through her tears, "I can't believe you're going to be a mother."

"Frankly, I can't believe it either," I said, breathlessly.

"I better be the-wait," her eyes widened and she whispered, "they're coming."

She quickly wiped her eyes and leaned against the wall as I picked up the towel and started wiping my mouth. In mere seconds, I saw Aedion pop his head around the corner with a sympathetic smile on his face and a glass in his hand.

"Here Aelin," Aedion said, handing me the glass, "Rowan made this for you. He wouldn't tell me what it was, but he said it should help you feel better." From above the glass I saw Aedion stare at Lysandra without her knowing, and I giggled. He was opening his mouth and closing it, trying to say something.

I was drinking the contents when Dorian and Rowan appeared behind Aedion. I could tell Rowan was trying his hardest to look worried and not overjoyed.

"Okay boys, let's go. It's hardly appropriate to have a party in the lady's washroom," I chided and pushed everyone out of the room. Rowan waited in the hall until I got everyone out the door and when they all went in the sitting room, he kissed my forehead and led me down the hall to the others, hand in hand.

When I entered the room, I saw Dorian looking around aimlessly, whistling under his breath and noticed Lysandra sit right beside Aedion on the couch. All of his muscles tensed and he looked at her with a look that said, "what are you doing?"

She only smiled, I could tell she was enjoying every second of this, and leaned close to his ear, his eyes getting wider every second. I heard Lysandra whisper, "it's okay, she already knows."

I heard Aedion breath of relief, and he shot me a smile full of gratitude, he relaxed as I sat beside Rowan on the other couch. I assumed that Lysandra would be coming with us, so I explained why we were going to war in the first place. Lysandra's jaw dropped when I got to the part about Myriam and I sensed Dorian not breathing when I told them about the High Lord of the Night Court and his powers. I could hear their heartbeats quickening with every word I spoke.

When I finished explaining, I looked at them, at my friends who would stick by me through anything, and said, "this will not be easy so if anyone wants to back out, now is the time."

I was hit with silence, not a single word uttered. The only indication that they'd heard were their wide eyes, but no sign of hesitation written across their features.

"Okay, then I guess it's time to go," I said, clapping my hands together.


	19. Chapter 19--Rhysand

Rhysand POV

I woke to the blinding sun through the window. I looked around to see Feyre sprawled, not only atop the bed, but also on top of me. She never had been a calm sleeper. I softly started placing little kisses all over her face. As much as I hated to wake her up, we needed to go to her family's home.

She stirred a bit and I saw her eyes squeeze shut to make me think she was still sleeping.

"Feyre darling," I purred as I scooted out from under her and crouched beside the bed, "it's time to wake up. We have to go see if our friends have arrived."

Her eyes shot open and she bolted into the closet. I laughed as she emerged fully clothed and said, "okay I'm ready."

"Not so fast, I still have to dress too," I chimed.

She walked up to me until she was inches from my face and placed her hands on my chest whispering, "not necessarily," and then winked and walked through the door. I heard her voice down the hall calling, "the rest of us will be waiting in the foyer."

When I finally finished putting on my fighting leathers, I joined the rest of the Night Court in the foyer. I sensed Cassian and Azriel's nerves, but they could handle themselves; they were the best.

Without a word, we winnowed to Feyre's mansion and before I could look around, I heard Feyre and Mor squeal. I turned around to see the two of them running to hug Aelin, who had thousands of fae warriors milling about behind her, like this happnened everyday.

Rowan approached me with a dark-haired male, smelling of human, right behind him. He shook my hand and said, "Rhysand, this is Dorian Havilliard. He is king of one of Terrasen's allied kingdoms, Ardalan, and he's here to help with battle strategies."

The young man looked to be about Aelin's age, but he shook my hand as if he were my superior. He could've been mistaken to be my younger brother. He had the same raven black hair and sapphire eyes.

"Aedion Ashryver, Aelin's cousin and leader of her army, is tending to the troops," Rowan continued as he looked over his shoulder, "actually, there he is now."

I looked to see the spitting image of Aelin walking toward me. There was no doubt in my mind that they were two sides to the same coin. They even had the swaggering walk. The only difference was that he was about as buff as Cassian.

The male took my hand saying, "Aedion Ashryver, leader of Terrasen's army, nice to meet you."

I nodded at Dorian and Aedion and introduced myself, "Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court. It's a great honor to have the opportunity to fight alongside your men."

I looked over Rowan's shoulder and saw that another woman had started talking to Mor and Feyre. She had long brown curls and for a second I caught her eyes dart towards Aedion then back to her conversation.

"That's Lysandra, Aelin's best and most trusted friend," Rowan interrupted. He caught my eye when he looked at Aedion with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Terrasen's Court must all be very close, I assumed, which was something we had in common.

After a minute of awkward silence, Aelin, Lysandra, Feyre, and Mor walked up to us. Just by looking at them, you'd think they'd been friends all their lives.

"Feyre, where are your sisters? I thought you said they lived here," Aelin said. She was looking around aimlessly, her gaze darting to Rowan every few seconds. Whenever they caught each other's looks, they seemed to be having a silent conversation. I'd tried to get into her hea various times, but it was always closed off, something I was wondering about. Not many people could block me out of their mind, and Rowan and Aelin seemed to be doing fine jobs at that.

"Aelin, we told you that the cauldron could make Fae as easily as taking a bath. Actually it _is_ just taking a bath. We experienced that firsthand. The king took my sisters and turned them into Fae. After that, we took them too Velaris, and they've been living on their own for a few weeks. They don't want anything to do with me. At least for now," I heard Feyre whisper as they walked toward us. It just reminded me of all the more we had to lose if we didn't defeat the king now. Aelin and the rest were silent, but I noticed Aelin squeeze Feyre's hand and I smiled. She could use a friend close to her age, someone like Aelin.

"Are we ready?" Aelin asked as soon as they approached.

"Not just yet," I said slowly. I had no way of knowing this for sure but it was worth a shot, so I said, "I'd like you to try to translate the book, because I think you might be able to, and we still need to discuss our plan. The King will probably be expecting an attack soon, so we need to create the perfect strategy. We only have one chance, nothing can go wrong."


	20. Chapter 20--Aelin, Rowan

**Aelin POV**

"Why would I be able to translate it?" I cried as I flung my arms up in the air. There was no way I could possibly know some language from the beginning of time.

"Can we go in the house and talk about it, I think you might be the key to the whole thing," Rhysand said calmly bringing his hands up in a pleading gesture. Azriel and Cassian exchanged a look, Rhysand must not beg very often. I reluctantly nodded, we'd already gone through this much trouble.

We all went inside and gathered around the table in the dining room and Rhysand carefully carried two halves of a large, tattered book into the room. Although they looked old and musty, I could sense the power radiating from it, calling to me.

I took one look at the scrawlings on the first page and said, "there is no way I can read that." Just the look of the black lines swirled across the paper made me shiver, but there was something eerily familiar about the symbols.

"There's no way that this could be translated?" Rhysand asked. I was about to shake my head and crush his hopes when I remembered Nehemia. Her memory crushed me every time I thought about her. I couldn't focus on how she was gone, I had to think; Nehemia had mentioned things about extremely old languages, extremely old magic. Maybe she'd know something about this one, she told me never to contact her again, but it had to be done. For Myriam. If Rowan lost his first child, he would be even more heartbroken, knowing that he could've done something to save her, and I would never forgive myself.

"There may be one way, but it could cost us dearly. This plan may bring hideous monsters into this world, and we may or may not even be able to have the book translated," I said quietly. Rowan and Dorian looked at me with eyes wider than I'd ever seen; they knew what I was implying and they didn't like the idea at all. Dorian had firsthand experience to witness what happened when I opened the portal. Last time, I almost didn't make it out with my life, let alone a child's life. But this won't be last time. I'll be more prepared. This room is filled with skilled warriors, it's nothing we can't handle.

"It's worth a shot," Rhysand said, "what do you have to-"

"You don't understand," I yelled, cutting off his words. My eyes started to water at the thought of seeing Nehemia again, only by doing the one thing she specifically asked me not to do. "If I do this, I will be breaking every law of the universe. And if something goes wrong, I may pay for it dearly," I looked at Rowan as tears slid down my cheeks.

I saw the realization dawn on his face and he said, "no, you can't. I won't let you do this." He came to my side and held both of my hands while pleading, "Aelin please, please don't do this."

"I'm so sorry, Rowan," I stifled the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't deserve this. Hadn't he been through enough already? If something went wrong and I lost this child, it would rip him to shreds. He'd hate me forever. I should just go home. Go home and leave these people to fend for themselves, I didn't owe them anything anyway. I could go back to the kingdom with Rowan and have this child and everything would be alright, but doing this would save his daughter with his _mate._ Myriam was the closest thing he had to Lyria. My child couldn't compare with her.

But I knew I had to do it, because I knew deep down that if I were in their position, I'd want any help I could get, no matter the cost.

"Gods, I'm sorry. Everything will be alright and if it doesn't… Please forgive me," I whispered one more time before Rowan stormed out of the house. I saw a flash of light through the door and saw a white-tailed hawk fly away.

I turned to the others and through tears, I saw Dorian and Aedion standing uncomfortably, not knowing what was happening. Lysandra grabbed both of their arms and led them outside as I sat in one of the chairs with my head in my hands. I heard Lysandra tell them about my pregnancy, and what could happen if I went through with this plan. I heard both Aedion and Dorian's sharp intakes of breath and I knew they wouldn't let me get through with this. But they also knew nothing could stop me.

Mor and Feyre had taken seats beside me and were rubbing my arms and murmuring things to me but I couldn't hear them. All I could think about was how devastated Rowan would be if things went awry. He'd blame himself for not trying harder to keep me from doing this. Not only would he hate me, he'd hate himself.

I had to do this, so I wiped my eyes, took out my dagger and said, "Rhysand, give me your hand."

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

I flew until I couldn't fly anymore. After a while, I landed on a thick branch and shifted back into my fae form, and for a long time, I just sat on that branch. I didn't move-couldn't move.

How could she do this? Our child could die-she could die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something terrible happened. The knowledge that I could have stopped her would haunt me for the rest of my immortal life.

Aelin's death wouldn't be the same as what happened with Lyria. I could feel it in my bones, I wouldn't be able to come back from this. Of course I loved Lyria, she was my mate and my equal and I was broken after I thought she died.

But Aelin was different, she'd breathed life back into me when I thought life was no longer worth living. She had made me believe in the world again, made me able to hope for things when I had completely given up. Aelin had become the only reason that I was able to wake up in the morning without dreading the day ahead of me. Aelin had reminded me that true, pure happiness was possible in a world of such hatred and sadness.

Yes, I had loved Lyria, but Aelin had become part of my soul-of my very being, and I knew I'd never find another person like her ever again. I'd never come back from the grief that her death-our child's death-would cause me.

I remembered the night that she'd almost burnt out, and how I had to carry her to a tub of cold water. That memory flashed through my mind.

As Aelin's skin had seared mine, causing excruciating pain, I'd kept running. It didn't matter how much pain I was in or how fast I had to run, I just knew I had to save her. I kept thinking that it would be my fault if she died; I had pushed her too far, I had told her to keep going when she physically couldn't.

It had been my fault, and then when I saw her scars I was so angry. I felt so betrayed, so I'd left her there. Alone. I made her feel useless, I thought she was just some snobby girl who didn't want responsibilities. She never corrected me, she just took it. Gods, I don't deserve her.

I realized that that was what I had just done. She was so heartbroken when I left but I was so stuck in my own head that I didn't stop to think about her-about what she thought of all of this. What kind of person had I become? I had to go back, no matter how angry I was-how much I didn't want her to do what she inevitably would; I had to just be there.

I shifted back into my hawk form and flew as fast as I could back to the house. I wouldn't leave her, not again. I would do anything in my power to ensure her and our child's safety. To whatever end.


	21. Chapter 21--Aelin

Aelin POV

I used Rhysand's blood to draw the wyrdmarks for the portal to the otherworld-to Nehemia. SI could vividly imagine the anger and disappointment that would be on her face once she saw me. _If_ it was even Nehemiah who answered. Rowan was going to hate me. I already hated myself. If something else came through this portal, Rhysand and the others would hate me too.

When the mist in the portal started swirling, I instructed Rhysand to bring the book closer and my soul called out to Nehemia. I stayed standing there for while, waiting for her to show herself. Hopefully it wasn't something else, someone else, waiting on the other side.

Mor, Feyre, and Azriel were in one corner of the room and Cassian, Dorian, Lysandra, and Aedion were in the other. Rhysand was beside me and Rowan was nowhere to be found.

I silently begged Nehemia to come, and just as I was about to walk away and forget the book and the war and this whole world, I saw her body materialize before my eyes.

"Nehemia," I breathed as my tears spilled over.

"Aelin, I told you not to contact me again. It is too dangerous for you," she blinked and looked deep into my eyes, sadness clearly on her face, "and your child. Elentiya, why would you ever do this?"

"I wouldn't have if I hadn't thought it worth the danger. There is a great threat in this world and I desperately need your help," I grabbed the book from Rhysand and showed it to Nehemia, "do you think you could translate this?"

She looked around nervously and reached out to touch the book. I heard her hiss as smoke rose from the spot where her fingers made contact with it, "there is dark magic at work here, and danger is coming fast," her gaze met mine and she said, "open the book."

I quickly flipped through pages as Nehemia instructed. I silently thanked the gods that she could read this forsaken language. After a few minutes, she hastily said, "kill the king and the one he resurrected with the Cauldron. Then throw this horrible book in the Cauldron and it will tell you how it can be destroyed. Aelin, know that it will seem as if you can't carry out what needs to be done to destroy it, but you must remember that Mala favors you and will provide for you. I must go. Close the portal as soon as you can no longer see the whites of my eyes or you will face great danger."

Her body started to fade and I sobbed, "Nehemia, wait! I miss you." I tried to convey everything I wanted to say before she died, but I didn't have to. She already seemed to know what I was feeling. "I'm sorry, about everything I said before-before your death-"

I could see her transparent face smile and a tear roll down her cheek as she said, "I miss you too, Elentiya." Tears were streaming down my face. I thought back to all of the horrible things I did when Nehemia died, and I couldn't feel anything but regret. I was going through such a dark period when she died, it was Rowan who helped me through it. It was always Rowan. That's why I'm doing this, I reminded myself. I'm doing this for Rowan.

Once she had fully disappeared and I was about to close the portal, grateful that nothing went wrong, I turned in time to see Rowan burst through the door. I had barely registered the look of fear on his face when I felt something cold and hard grip my wrist and pull me into the portal.

Time slowed down and all my senses fled. It felt like going through the portal with Amren the first time I met her. I tried to fight the thing holding me when my mind started to go foggy.

I could feel my consciousness being ripped from me. Stuck in a haze, I faintly heard that frail beating-the one that I'd heard constantly for a while-stop. A sob racked my body as I started going deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Just before I closed my eyes for the last time, I heard Rowan scream in pain and saw him rip through the thing that held me. Rowan _never_ cried out in pain.

He must have jumped into the portal to save me, I realized distantly.

The last thing I felt before I lost consciousness was being lurched back through the portal and onto the floor.

I opened my eyes to see Dorian closing the portal and various faces looming over me. My head was pounding in somebody's lap but I sat straight up and put a protective hand over my stomach when I remembered the baby. It was gone, I'd heard it's heart stop beating. I knew it was a possibility but I thought I had the situation under control. This couldn't possibly be happening.

I clutched my stomach and held back a sob, but Mor knelt in front of me and said, "Aelin, it's okay. I can hear it's heart beating."

I silenced myself for a moment and, sure enough, there it was-a small beating, just below my own heart. I cried out in relief and pulled Mor into a hug. I couldn't believe it, everything was okay.

We had translated the book and my child was still alive and Rowan-

My eyes widened and I let go of Mor only to turn around and see Rowan laying on the floor, almost unconscious. He had three large slashes across his chest and he was bleeding out fast. He was convulsing scarily and he had a hint of blood in his mouth. I hurried to his side and placed his head on my lap, holding his hand in my own. I started to rock back and forth, shaking my head over and over.

"No, no no no, nononono," I choked out repeatedly. "Please, please, if you love me, stay. Don't go. Gods, Rowan, don't go," my voice cracked on every word.

I barely heard someone yelling to get a healer, but I knew it would take too long and I couldn't focus on anything other than Rowan's raspy breaths. I could see the poison from that things claws sizzling on the surface of his bare chest. It all felt as if it were in slow motion, suddenly it was just me and Rowan. This was my fault, I did this. I couldn't let this happen to him, he wasn't suppose to have gone into the portal.

"Rowan, the baby's okay, you're going to be okay. Please be okay," I choked. Tears fell from my face and onto his but I could only look at the cuts across his body. For a while, they were all I could see. I was cut off from the rest of the world. My brain didn't register the people running around on the sides of me. I thought of all the moments we had with each other. All the times we laughed, fought, cried. I would do anything to see him smile again, to hear his laugh just one more time.

His weak voice snapped me back to reality, "Fireheart," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. You're going to be an amazing mother," he said as he raised a hand to my face. His eyes started to close again.

"Please don't leave me. Gods, Rowan please stay. Open your eyes! Open your eyes Rowan or I swear!," I yelled. I could see the life leaving his eyes, the vibrant green that was forever carved into my memory slowly dulling. I had to do something, anything. I couldn't just sit here and watch him die. His hand fell to the ground beside him. "Get me a pitcher of water," I screamed through tears, the others were all staring at me, wide eyed. None of them even moved an inch. _They think he's dead_ , I thought. Before I could let that thought consume me, I bellowed, "now!"

I had an idea-a crazy, stupid idea-but if I was lucky, it might work. I remembered my mother's healing power and begged her to be by my side as I called upon her power to heal him. I ran my bloody fingers-bloody with _his_ blood-through my hair, as I thought back to when Rowan tried to get me to control the small ounce of power I had over water.

Someone ran to my side and placed a bucket of water on the floor. Whoever it was kept saying something to me, telling me it was too late, but I heard it distantly. I had to at least try. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose anyone again. I've had my limit. My limit of dead friends, family. No one can die on me, not anymore. Especially Rowan. I deserve this much, don't I?

I straightened my spine and tried to calm my nerves. I called on the small power my mother had given me. I used every ounce of magic within me to summon that power but it wouldn't come. I tried for the longest few minutes of my life until I saw a small amount of water rise up from the bucket. Everyone went silent-I held my breath. I could sense their eyes intently trained on me, I paid them no attention. Sobs threatened to cripple me as I focused on moving the water to Rowan's injuries and as soon as I held it over his chest, I sent all of the power from my soul into that small drop of water and let it drop onto his body.

I repeated that over and over until all of the cuts were closed, but Rowan was still not responding.

I leaned over him, crying and clutching his hand for what felt like eternity. It was when I realized that he'd stopped breathing and that his body had gone still that all the hope I once held in my heart fled.

All of my memories of Rowan came flooding back. The first memory that entered my mind was when I told him about Endovier for hours and when I cried, he wiped the tears away. I remembered when I broke his blood oath to Maeve and he ran to me and fell to his knees, begging me to offer the blood oath to him.

When he brought me chocolate for my birthday and let me kiss his cheek; when he came with me to Sam's grave and gently placed a rock on the stone. I remembered how he told me that his nightmares went away when he met me, and how they came back when I went to Adarlan. I thought of when he called me Fireheart for the first time, just like my mother had once done.

I remembered the day that he prayed to Mala Firebringer to let us be together, and was so happy when he said that it was a fool's wish but it had come true. I remembered how he sat beside me and held my hand for three days while I was unconscious. I thought about the time he reassured me over and over at the Assassin's Keep, so that being near Arobynn wouldn't bother me.

I looked back on when I was so distraught because Chaol kept calling me a monster, and Rowan just held me and told me it would be okay.

He was the only one who saw me for who I truly was. He loved me as a whole. No one else loved me like he did. He wasn't disgusted when I told him all the horrible things I'd done-all the innocent people I'd killed. He didn't care how stained my soul was, he loved me anyway.

I recalled when he had finally arrived in Adarlan and told me how much he'd missed me with only an ocean between us.

He'd told me that if it were death keeping us apart, he would do anything to get the three wyrdkeys and open a portal himself just to find a way back to me. If that was what it would take, I would do it.

"Please Rowan," I whispered, "find a way back to me."

If he died, he would take a part of me with him. _He_ was part of me, of my soul, of my body, of my powers. There was no way I could go on living without him. I would die before I ever recovered from the pain that his death would bring me. I would go find that creature, and I would rip it to shreds.

I quietly sobbed over his lifeless body for the longest time. I even prayed to Mala Firebringer the way Rowan once had, though I knew she wouldn't show us the same favor she had before. I tried to use our carranam bond to bring him back, but that would only strain him more. I didn't want to take away the little life that might possibly remain.

I didn't know what I would do without him-how I would raise our child without him. I knew I would never be able to get rid of the grief that would tear through me every day, every minute, every second until it was my turn to die.

I was ready to give up, ready to go on to that battlefield and die until I felt the smallest movement in his fingers. I stopped breathing and I backed away to look at him, only to see his green eyes already staring at me, silver lining the edges. I covered my mouth with my bloody hands. Tears were still flowing down my face, and I saw a few tears trailing down his face as well.

I hugged his neck as silent sobs ripped through me. I thanked every god I knew of, I thanked my mother, I thanked Mala, I even thanked that godsforsaken Cauldron for bringing him back to me. Relief tore my heart open when I felt Rowan's arms tighten around me, his head buried in my hair.

So only Rowan could hear, I whispered through tears, "please don't ever leave me."

"Never," he answered. That one word made me want to go home and leave all of these people behind to defend themselves.

The breath was knocked out of me and it took all I had to not to fall to the cold floor. Suddenly, I felt invisible ropes bonding together and tying us to each other. It was unlike the carranam bond, this was something older and much, much stronger. If we weren't already bonded together, this confirmed it with such conviction.

 _Mate_. The word reverberated through my head, repeating over and over. It pounded and swirled until I realized-gods, Rowan was my mate. I pulled back to look at him and searched his eyes to see if he had the same feeling, but he showed no sign of it. But how could it be? _Lyria_ was Rowan's mate. Can a person have two mates?

I thought it best not to mention it to him now, so I just stayed glued to Rowan until I didn't have any tears left and his pine and snow smell had been permanently etched into my senses. The scent of my home.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I made a mistake last chapter, I accidentally posted two of the same. I've been super busy so I couldn't post for the last two days but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It's our longest chapter yet. Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! We're so glad that you enjoy this story!**

 **MissGalathyniusWhitetthorn: What we were trying to say was that since everything was so busy, Rowan never had the chance to actually hear or smell Aelin's pregnancy. It's kind of the same thing that happened with Lyria, he didn't know until it was too late. I hope that clears things up. Sorry for the confusion.**


	22. Chapter 22--Rhysand

Rhysand POV

I felt the moment that Aelin realized that she and Rowan were mates; of course, I'd had my suspicions since I'd first seen them together.

But in that moment, with her clinging to him with all she had, I could sense their mating bond snap together. I could smell it on them, and I was sure everyone else in the room could as well. Rowan was so close to dying, the universe probably thought it was better if Aelin would know he was her mate now, rather than to never know ever.

Honestly, I was surprised it hadn't happened earlier-the signs were clear. I searched through Rowan's now vulnerable mind and learned that he hadn't realized it yet, but I knew Aelin had. I could see it written plainly in her eyes, and I felt something in my chest swell for her. I knew what the feeling was like, to almost lose your mate. I _had_ lost my mate, and that was when I'd realized that Feyre and I were destined to be together, and just as I had, Aelin tried anything to get hers back.

It took death for Aelin and I to realize who our mates were. Something told me she would make the same choice I had, and wait until Rowan would see it himself. Those months when I couldn't tell Feyre that she was my mate had eaten me alive. It killed me not to tell her, but I would never force the bond upon her.

I noticed Aelin pick up the pitcher of water and hold it up to Rowan's lips, and I had to bite the insides of my mouth in order to hide my smirk. Apparently, she didn't know that offering food to your mate signified that you accept the bond. I knew if he drank it, that the bond would snap into place for him as well.

Rowan shook his head and rasped out, "not thirsty," before he passed out. Aelin gave out a little gasp before she put her fingers on the inside of Rowan's wrist to check his pulse.

"Do you have a bed he could sleep on?" Aelin asked to no one in particular. She had not once taken her eyes off of Rowan.

"Yes. Right down the hall. Let me-" I made to help carry Rowan, but Aelin tried picking him up, and let a frustrated noise out of her mouth. I heard Aedion trying to stifle a laugh and apparently Aelin heard as well because she shot him a glare so fierce that even I would've evaporated under it. I made a mental note never to find my way onto her bad side.

"Aedion, get over here right now," she screamed, balling her fists at her sides.

"Yes- of course, my queen," Aedion said, and I saw that he truly meant it. He would do anything for her, no matter what, just as Rowan would. He easily slung Rowan over his shoulder, not even grunting at the effort of carrying a huge fae warrior packed with muscle.

"Be careful!" Aelin hissed at Aedion whacking him upside on the head. Aedion winced and muttered something unintelligible. He started to walk at a quick pace, but Aelin stopped him.

"Wait," she demanded as she grabbed Rowan's hand tightly. "Go on," she then smiled sweetly. He rolled his eyes and continued at a slower pace, giving Aelin's short legs a chance to keep up with him.

"Aelin, it really would be easier if you just let go of-," Aedion started.

"Shut up," Aelin seethed, shooting him another glare. I heard Dorian chuckle under his breath and shake his head fondly. Aelin never let go of Rowan's hand, not once.

Once we all entered the spare room I always keep ready, Aedion made to put Rowan down on the four-poster bed.

"I swear on everything that is good, Aedion, if you hit his head on anything, you will never again see the light of day," she warned. Aedion's eyes widened and he slowly inched Rowan's body toward the bed. I saw Aelin whisper something to Lysandra then her friend made her way to the washroom.

After a moment, Lysandra returned with a wet cloth and handed it to Aelin. Before Aelin could tend to Rowan, she looked to me intently and then at the others. She wanted some privacy.

I nodded slightly and shuffled everyone out of the room, leaving Aelin alone to be with her mate.

"Bro, I see she's got you wrapped around her finger," I heard Dorian say to Aedion.

"Shut up," Aedion hissed.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love reading them! I hope you enjoy this snippet from Rhysand's mind, we'll have another chapter ready for you on** **tumblr.**

 **P.s. if any of you are tumblr users our usernames are: rowaelingalathynius and rowanandaelinareotp**


	23. Chapter 23--Rowan

Rowan POV

I felt a cool dampness on my forehead and fought to open my eyes. When I succeeded, I had to bite back my shocked gasp. There she was, my Fireheart, covered in blood- _my_ blood. It was on her face, in her hair, and her hands were soaked in it. How could I have let this happen?

I vaguely remembered the events that led up to my unconsciousness. Once I heard our child's heart stop beating, I hadn't hesitated to jump through the portal to save Aelin. A devilish demon creature attacked me, I looked down at my bare chest. Three long, jagged scars adjourned my chest and torso, eerily familiar to those on Aelin's back.

"How-?" I asked, confused. I couldn't even finish my thought, but thankfully Aelin understood. I reached for Aelin's hand weakly and she clutched it tightly.

"I-" Aelin fought back tears. "I healed you, with my powers," she managed to get out.

"How can fir-oh. Oh, gods, you gained control of your water powers?" I asked, astonishment clear in my voice.

"For you, I would do anything," she said with a weak smile. She looked down at her hands and a tear fell from her eyes as she said, "Rowan, you almost _died_. You _did_ die," I saw her bottom lip tremble, "and it was all my fault, I never wanted you to get hurt," I vaguely remembered her sobbing over my body, I remember glimpses of her begging for me to stay alive.

I started to feel tears building up behind my eyes and I took her hand. I pulled her so that she was lying right next to me, not caring if she got blood all over the stark white sheets.

Her thin, but muscled arms wrapped around my torso and she cried into my chest. I didn't know what to say, so I did what I did best-I held her until she was reassured that I was whole and well and not going anywhere.

After a few minutes, exhaustion slammed into her and her tears stopped. I couldn't believe what was happening, she was alright, I was alright, our child was alright; we must have gotten extremely lucky somewhere along the way. I don't know what I would've done if they died. Aelin, and my child, they were my whole world. Yes, I care for Myriam, how could I not? But Aelin and our child to be are part of me. No one comes before them.

I must have been pulled under by sleep also, because when I opened my eyes again, there was no light pouring through the window. Aelin was stretched out over the entirety of the bed, snoring like always.

I slid out from under the covers and quietly made my way to the sitting room, where I saw Rhysand lounging on the couch with a glass of liquor in his hand. He didn't say a word when I poured myself a glass and sat beside him.

We watched the fire for a few minutes before he said, "don't you dare let that girl get hurt." I looked at him with shock written clearly across my face and he continued, "if not for her sake, for yours. I can tell you from experience that if anything happens to her, you won't want to live anymore. Also, Rowan, do your best to stay out of harm's way. You may not have seen her when you died, but I did and if there's one thing I know, it's that I don't ever want to hear that scream or see that look on her face again."

I silently nodded my head as he stood up and placed his empty glass on the table then walked out of the room.

I finished my own glass and made my way down the hallway to the room I had been in before. I passed a door I hadn't noticed before and heard faint giggling coming from the inside. I paused before I realized that it sounded very much like Lysandra's voice. I thought of Aedion and decided to keep walking to save myself from the inevitable awkwardness that would come after listening in on what was going on in _that_ room.

I quietly made my back to the bedroom where I thought Aelin was sleeping, but heard the shower running.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry I didn't update. I've been super busy with camps, but I'm going to post a few chapters today.**

 **To the Guest who asked how often I update, I usually update everyday but I've been off schedule for a few days so I'll get back on track.**

 **To the Guest who said my storyline didn't match up: I'm sorry, this is the first fan fiction we've written but I'm glad you enjoy it. Please leave suggestions as to how we can improve.**

 **Thank You for all the reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24--Aelin

Aelin POV

I felt the bed shift under me and I opened my eyes to find Rowan gone. I focused intently to try and pick up any noise that would indicate where he could be. I finally heard him talking to Rhysand and I was put at ease. Seeing that I could no longer sleep, I climbed out of bed, feeling sticky all over, the scent of blood stinging in my nose. I decided to take a quick bath before Rowan came back.

I walked into the bathroom that was attached to the room and gawked at the size of the bath. It could easily fit about four people side by side. Opting to do something quicker, I hopped into the shower instead. I managed to take the quickest shower of my life and tip toed back into the room after changing into night clothes. I found Rowan sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders tense.

I made my way to him and stopped right on the side of him. Slowly sitting on the bed beside him, I brought his hands down from his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly, and I notice the dampness around his eyes. He shook his head and turned away from me, rubbing the tears away from his eyes. This had been such an emotional few days for both of us, but I had never seen Rowan act like this before.

I let out a breath through my nose and grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards me. "Will you please tell me what is wrong?" I asked him again, this time more insistently.

"Fireheart," he breathed, bringing a hand up to my face, his fingers grazing my cheek. In the faint light coming through the window, I could see the apology written on his face.

"Everything is fine Rowan, it all turned out okay. You don't have to worry about it anymore," I said as another tear crept from his eye and I brushed it away with my thumb.

He turned his face to gently kiss the inside of my palm and whispered, "I said I would protect you and today, I let my emotions get the better of me and I let you put yourself in danger. For that, I am truly sorry."

I slid my hands over his scarred chest and gently caressed the back of his neck, running one of my hands through his silver hair. I saw his gaze darken and he moistened his lips. I leaned my forehead onto his and we were both silent for a few moments before I felt Rowan's hands snake up around my waist and to the middle of my back.

He tightened his grip and moved closer to me, placing his lips softly on mine. I could taste the salt from where his tears had been and I made the kiss deeper. The heat between our lips made a soft moan escape from my mouth. Rowan opened his mouth with mine and our tongues clashed, as tangled as our hands were in each other's hair.

Rowan released his hold only to pick me up and eased me onto the bed. I could hear his heart beating faster in erratic patterns and feel his skin heating under my hands. The hot friction between us was becoming unbearable.

I wrapped my legs around the back of his, needing to be closer to him. I could feel every inch of skin that his hands touched, burning with every touch. I moved in sync with his movements and could practically hear his thoughts, they were not the kind that you would say around other people.

I felt his hands running along my sides, and stop just on my waist. He started to kiss me more excruciatingly slow, as if trying to convey how he felt through that one kiss. He pulled back just a fraction so I could see his eyes. His fingers were making slow patterns just above the dip of the back of my nightgown, and I closed my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, Fireheart," he whispered into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to find his fixed intently on me, his gaze flicking to my lips. I slowly brought my lips down upon his again, gently nibbling on his lower lip. He responded with equal passion that made my hands tremble as I brought them up to his hair once again. His hands were cupping my face, his thumbs sweeping across my cheek bones. He pulled away and put a finger on my chin, lifting it up so that my neck was bared to him. He slowly brought his mouth down on the exposed flesh and started to bite down, hard enough to leave a mark for tomorrow.

We both pulled away from each other suddenly when we heard a voice from the other side of the wall.

"Would you two keep it down. By the wyrd, we tried to be quiet so you two could sleep!" Aedion said, I heard Lysandra gasp.

I stared at Rowan in mortification. I brought my head down, my face buried in my hands, embarrassment flooding through me. Rowan let out a throaty laugh and took my hands away from my face.

He winked at me with a smirk and said, "oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that Aedion, I could hear you loud and clear while I was in the hall." I could imagine Aedion's face now, red with embarrassment as he spluttered out an excuse.

I touched the end of Rowan's hair and whispered, "Your hair is growing out."

"Yeah, well. You said you missed my long hair, and it's getting colder," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to tell him that he was my mate. That _we_ were mates, but something told me that I'd need to wait a bit longer, to wait until he realized it for himself. Until then, I could do nothing but pretend that nothing had changed between us-when in reality, so much was different and I had a feeling it would change even more in the days to come.

"But _you_ said short hair was better for fighting," I pointed out.

"Don't use my own words against me. Anyone who fights me is dead either way," he said arrogantly.

I let out a laugh and buried my face on his chest, and drifted off to sleep. I heard Rowan muttering "I love you so much," to me over and over, and I tried to find comfort. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the image of the life leaving Rowan's eyes out of my mind.


	25. Chapter 25--Azriel Myriam

**Azriel's POV**

"I not particularly fond of that queen," I told Mor, and the word 'queen' came out sounding nasty, just as I had intended.

"She's young," Mor started, trying to brush off my complaints. She barely knew this girl and she was already taking up for her, what had gotten into these people? Mor walked into her bathroom and started rifling through drawers.

"She is a _brat_ ," I spit when she returned, "she gets herself into horrible situations and when she realizes that it's actually serious, she throws a fit."

"Az," she sat on the bed, brushing out her curls. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "she's inexperienced, she's pregnant, and she is scared for her life."

I let out a breath and said, "frankly, so am I. We're just supposed to trust this girl-this _child_ -with our lives on the battlefield? If something goes wrong-"

"If something goes wrong, Azriel, we will protect her," she interrupted. "This girl owed us nothing, but she rescued Feyre when we couldn't. She owed us nothing, but she brought her army here and is ready to fight for us. Does that count for nothing?"

I ran my hand over my face and closed my eyes, trying to contain my frustration, "yes, of course it does. I'm just not too keen on giving this girl all of our trust so soon. You said yourself, she owed us nothing, so why would she help us? Did it never occur to you that she might be playing us?"

"Amren trusts her, so we trust her," Mor said. She laid down in the bed, fixed the sheets and said, "come, we'll need to rest for tomorrow."

* * *

 **Myriam's POV**

I opened my eyes to darkness, pitch black. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was going to close the window that had been randomly opened-then nothing.

I moved to pick up my head and felt sharp, stabbing pains in my arms and stomach. I could barely hear muffled sounds around me. It sounded like grunts, a few feet to the right of me, and screams, far away and to the left.

A dagger hitting the ground, right in front of me.

I whipped my head toward the source of the noise and tried to adjust my vision to the darkness. After a second, I could make out the silhouette of a large man with long hair.

I tried to speak but all that came out were a series of fits and coughs. The man only laughed and said, "best if I don't hear your agitating voice anyway."

Finally, I managed to choke out, "where am I?"

The man came closer and closer until I could faintly see the whites of his eyes then he said, "the question is not where you are, but who will find you," he laughed a haunting, evil laugh.

I recognized that laugh, I'd heard it so many times before.

"Jurian?" I asked.

"Took you long enough," he snapped. I could feel the hatred radiating off of him.

"Why?" my voice cracked out. He used to love me more than anything in the world. I cringed at the thought of love that vast turning to burning hatred in such a short period of time.

"You betrayed me. You hurt me, now it's your turn to feel what I felt," he whispered, close to my face. I screamed when he grabbed my arm and twisted, yelling something I didn't understand.

He was asking me a question, but all I could get out was, "I don't know, I don't know. Please, I don't know."

His grip moved to my neck and he slammed me against the cold stone wall screaming, "where's the Book?"

"I don't know anything about a book," I rasped. I felt my senses fleeing away from me and my consciousness started to fade. I scratched at his arm, doing anything to get him to let me go. I started kicking at him when I realized that my feet were off of the ground, but he wouldn't let go. His grip just kept getting tighter, cutting off my oxygen.

 _He's going to kill me_ , was my last thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully these chapters make up for my absence. 3 new chapters in one day! I hope you especially enjoyed this one, suspicious Az. Thank you for all your reviews and support! Feel free to leave any suggestions/comments.**


	26. Chapter 26--Aelin

Aelin POV

When Rowan and I woke, we quickly dressed and headed to the foyer where the others were already waiting. I was dreading getting out of the room and facing Aedion after last night, but when we reached the foyer all my worries flew out of my head just by looking at my comrades grim faces.

"I guess it's time to leave," I tried to sound lighthearted, but I could feel my nerves in the pit of my stomach. I looked around at each of their faces and noticed something off.

"I think you should tell her," I heard Feyre whisper to Lysandra. I turned toward them and furrowed my brows. I looked around at the faces that contained nervous expressions. I knew this mission would be hard, but I'd never think they'd be this nervous.

Lysandra put up her hands and placed one on my shoulder, with a sweet smile on her face. This couldn't be good. She started, "Aelin, all agreed that it would be best if you didn't ride with us today." Ah, this must be what they were nervous about, and had good sense to be.

"What?" I burst. "You think I'm going to stay here while you all go risk your lives?"

"Oh no, no. That's not what I meant," Lysandra said, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, this is worse," I heard Dorian chuckle to Aedion; I saw the grins on their face.

"What is going on?" I demanded, opening my hands at my side. Lysandra looked to the others, they only nodded and raised their eyebrows expectantly.

"We think that you should ride in a carriage and not on horseback," she said quickly. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked at me like I was a bomb about to go off.

My face dropped, I took a deep breath and blinked a few times. I looked at Rowan and said, "Did you know about this?"

"No, but it's in your best interest. It's just a carriage, you'll still be with us," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Listen Aelin," Mor said, making her way to me, "we made sure you wouldn't be bored, someone will be with you the whole time," she leaned close to my ear and continued, "mostly the one with fangs and silver hair." When she backed away, I could see her smirk before I looked at Rowan and saw his face go bright red. Mor winked and walked out the door, probably going mount her horse. I tried to calm myself, it _was_ just a carriage, but my gods damned mood wings took control of my body. At Least I was aware of them, and I could use them to my advantage.

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes silently counting to ten. I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me as if I were going to combust. I resisted the urge to smirk. When training with Rowan, he would expect a tantrum every time something went wrong, and I would prove him otherwise. I would do the same right now. I smiled sweetly at them and nodded. I almost burst out laughing at the confused expressions crossing their faces. I started to calmly stroll towards the door, reaching for the handle. Everyone was following close behind, glancing at each other as if I couldn't see from the reflection of the glass walls. I opened the door, just enough for me to slip outside and closed it shut as soon as I could. Before anyone could comprehend what I was doing, I sprinted as fast as my fae legs could towards the first horse that came in sight and mounted it.

I grabbed the reins and made my horse turn in its place to throw a triumphant grin and a quite vulgar gesture towards the others. They all tried to look stern but they had hints of smiles on their faces. I was surprised to see that Rowan was angry. I could see it, feel it coming off of him. He stalked towards me and tried to forcibly remove me from the horse.

"Rowan! Rowan I'm fine! Let go!" I struggled against his grasp. I clenched my knees against the horse and held onto the reins.

"Aelin the baby-" Rowan growled. Ah, here comes the protective territorial male behavior.

"The baby won't go anywhere. It's just a horse ride," I exasperated, annoyed at his territorial fae bullshit.

Still, he wouldn't let go. I could hear muffled laughter coming from the rest of the group. I gave no one in particular a what a I hoped to be a piercing glare. Rowan and I resorted to a staring contest.

' _Get off right now, Aelin'_ Rowan seemed to be saying.

' _No'_ I tried to convey my indignance. ' _I'm an independent woman and I can do as I please.'_

' _Get in the carriage'_

' _No'_

' _Get-'_

' _No'_

' _Argh! Fine. ATLEAST let me ride with you. Just sit behind me.'_ he conveyed, trying to pry my hands off of the reins. I smirked at how easy it was to convince him.

' _No. You get behind me.'_

' _I will not- oh fine!'_ He seemed to say with an outraged flailing of his arms. He mounted the horse behind my making a big deal out of putting his hands around my torso, as if that would protect me. We both knew I could take care of myself perfectly fine.

Everyone else seemed oblivious to our silent conversation and seemed to look at us with amusement. Silently, they mounted their horses, Rhysand keeping the carriage that was attached to a horse, just in case.

I could feel Rowan's green eyes cutting a sharp glare in my direction.

Once we started in the direction of the King of Hybern's palace, I realized why everyone wanted me to ride in the carriage; my lower back felt like it was about to collapse on itself and my head was spinning after only a few minutes.

After what felt like hours, I felt the familiar feeling I'd been having right before I'd throw my guts up somewhere. I quickly pulled the reins to stop the horse and dismounted before I tipped over in the grass and emptied the contents of my stomach.

When I felt better, I stood up and turned to see Rowan leaning on the horse with his arms crossed and an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Get in the carriage, please" was all he said.

"No, really, I'm fine," I offered, making my voice sound more lighthearted than usual.

Rowan released a breath, walked over to the carriage and opened the door. He had one eyebrow raised and a finger pointed to the horrible contraption.

I rolled my eyes and stomped like a child to the carriage. I looked at Rowan pleadingly one last time and when I saw that he wouldn't relent, I stepped in. I had to admit, it was pretty luxurious; the insides were covered in silk and velvet and there was a faint perfume that I couldn't place.

"Rowan, don't bother getting in the carriage," I called sweetly.

"You have to have someone with you the entire time," I heard him say from the outside.

"You might be able to come later if I'm feeling generous," I said, pursing my lips and raising an eyebrow. "Also, I want you to look out for Dorian and Lysandra. They're still a bit new to the whole Fae thing." I blew him a kiss and he rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile on his lips.

"Fine, whatever, but I still rather be with you" he muttered. I could hear him and Rhysand talking in hushed tones but couldn't make out what they were saying. After a minute, I heard Rowan walk away and through the small opening, I saw him mount the horse we had been riding. For a moment, I remembered being taken to Endovier. I thought about the little hole I peered through on the way there. Suddenly, this lush carriage felt more like a cage than anything.

I found it hard to breathe until the door opened and Rhysand stepped inside, sitting himself across from me-blocking the window.

"Aelin, there's something I want to talk to you about," he said, peering at me cautiously.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked as sarcastically as possible. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and legs.

"It's about the mating bond," he stated right to the point. He crossed his arms as well and his eyebrows were raised in question.

My smug expression fell and my eyes widened, I asked, "How do you know about that?" When I remembered Rowan's fae hearing, my eyes got even wider and I whispered, "You do know Rowan can hear right?"

He just rolled his eyes and said, "I sent him to the front of the group to guide the others. They're all talking, it'll be hard to hear what we're saying. He can't hear a thing." I could hear the impatience in his voice as he said, "and it doesn't matter how I know, but we don't have much time."

"What should I do? I can't just force it on him," I whispered, suddenly nervous. It had only been one day and it was killing me to keep it all bottled up. Every moment I had with him, I had the urge to tell him.

"I know how you feel," Rhysand tried soothing me. It didn't help at all considering the fact that he tried to get into my mind. I shot him a glare. His powers reminded me eerily of Maeve's. He chuckled, rolling his eyes, and said, "fine, I won't read your mind, I can't say the same for your face, it's an open book." When he saw the disappointment that I _meant_ to display on my face, he loosed a breath and said calmly, "Just know, I _can_ relate to what's happening to you, I had the same experience with Feyre."

"When did you find out she was your mate? Did you find out at the same time? What did you say? What did you do?" I was overflowing with questions to ask. I had never known that finding a mate would be so complicated. I thought you would just look at them and know. In a way I did, but I, at the very least, thought Rowan and I would find out at the same time. And in a more joyful way than him almost dying.

"Calm down," he said, all of his previous amusement gone. A wistful expression took over his face and he started the tale of how he met Feyre. "I met Feyre when she was a human, and immediately I was drawn to her. When we were underground, I struck a deal with her. One week a month, she would spend her time with me. I didn't have any other way to see her without it being suspicious. I didn't know she was my mate until she was reborn as a Fae. I was so surprised, she was with Tamlin at the time. She _loved_ him. As much as it ripped me apart to see her with him, I knew I couldn't just spring something like this on her. I continued the bargain. At first, she hated it. She was so weak, Aelin. So _weak_ , she was all skin and bones. I wanted nothing more than to kill Tamlin for treating her like that, for letting that happen to her. When she would come to the Night Court, I would beg her to eat. She finally realized what Tamlin was doing wasn't right after he trapped her in his house. She pulled on our bond, and that's when I knew something was terribly wrong, more than usual, but she still didn't know I was her mate, she thought it was just the bargain. I made it painfully obvious, but she never caught on. One day, we were ambushed and I was dying. She trapped the Suriel, an ancient Fae that knows knowledge beyond measure, looking for a way to heal me, and that's when she found out I was her mate. He told her; she was furious. She healed me, but she was so shocked, and surprisingly hurt. She was angry that I hadn't told her. She didn't accept it right away. She distanced herself from me for a while, and I was pulling my hair out trying to find a way to fix what we had. I knew that not all mates are together romantically; but what we had wasn't platonic. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I went to her. She was living in one of my other houses in Velaris, it was closed off. Mor helped her, took her there, without me knowing. Aelin, do you know what the female does when she accepts the bond?" Rhysand asked me, vulnerability clear in his eyes. When he talked about Feyre, his eyes lit up, he could talk about her all day. He probably thought about her all day, it pained me to think that he had to keep the bond secret for months. I don't know if I would be able to do that.

I shook my head. I was speechless.

"She offers her mate food," Rhysand breathed. He chuckled and shook his head, his eyes lost somewhere else. "Feyre didn't know that, of course. How could she? She gave me something to eat, and I just stood there. I told her what I just told you, about the female accepting the bond. She thought it was ridiculous, but she still offered me the food, and that's when I knew that if we could survive everything we'd been through together, we could survive eternity with each other."

I was silent for a few moments, tears filling my eyes. I blinked them away rapidly and looked at Rhysand once again. "Rhys, looking back now, seeing that she's already accepted the bond-seeing how much she loves you, do you wish you would you have told her? That she was your mate?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute and said, "wish? Oh yes, I _wished_ I could tell her so badly. Would I actually have done it? No. This is something that comes naturally. You only know, when you are ready to accept it. Feyre was still in a shaky place, she only found out because the Suriel ran its mouth to her. It makes me wonder if everything would've gone differently if the Suriel hadn't told her. How long would it have taken for her to realize what she was missing was right in front of her? But maybe it wasn't the same for her as it was for me." He shook his head as if that would clear the thoughts that were clearly plagueing his mind. "You don't know how long I thought there was something wrong with _me_. I've been alive for a long time, Aelin, been with lots of women, seen lots of women. Every single time, I've thought, this could be her. This could be my mate. But I'd never mated with anyone, for centuries. Until Feyre came along. I did everything I could not to mess it up, not to mess up what I had with her, but the Suriel came along and did just that, but she still accepted me. Aelin, from my experience, wait until the time is right. Wait until Rowan realized he's your mate. He's already head over heels for you. It could take months, maybe years, or it could take a few days. But you still have him wrapped around your finger, so try to play your cards right."

I sighed and realized that he was right. I wouldn't want someone to just come out and tell me that I was meant to be with one person forever; I'd want to learn it on my own.

"Rhysand… have you ever met anyone that's had a situation like ours? Rowan has already had a mate, how can he have two?"

"I'll admit, I've never come across anything like this before, but the pair of you show that it's possible. Lyria's death changed him. You were what he needed and what he will continue need, even if he didn't realize that. Even if he _still_ doesn't realize it. Eventually he will, but just not right now. I know you'll do the right thing. It took death for both of us to realize who our mates were, let's just hope it's not the same for Rowan," he said with a short laugh.

"Thank you, Rhysand. I would've went out of my mind if I didn't talk to someone about this," I thanked putting every ounce of sincerity I had into the worlds. "By the way… what's going on between Mor and Azriel?" I asked slyly.

"Oh," he laughed, "that is a long story, but," his eyes got wide and I saw his eyebrows dip in confusion. Then he was up in an instant, his usual laid-back demeanor was replaced with a horrified one.

I only had time to hear the screams before Rowan slammed the doors open, his face set in a grim expression.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This is probably our longest chapter yet!**


	27. Chapter 27--Rowan

Rowan POV

I rode alongside Aedion for what felt like eternity. Though I knew Rhysand could be trusted, I couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my mind saying that something was wrong. I couldn't stand the thought of Aelin potentially being in danger when I was so far from her.

I told Aedion to keep up the pace and turned my horse toward the carriage. The others sent me curious glances, but continued on with their conversations.

In a split-second, my horse was whining and falling to the ground. I scrambled to get away from it before I found myself stuck under its heavy body. I shifted the horse to find that it had an arrow piercing its side. It wouldn't stop jerking, so I decided to be merciful and end its pain. I barely noticed the others fly off their horses as well, and use their magic to deflect the incoming arrows. Arrows?

I quickly looked around and saw hundreds of arrows flying from the mountains to the right of us and yelled at everyone to get to safety, then I sprinted to the carriage. I deftly dodged dozens of flaming arrows and I tried my best to use the winds to my advantage and send the arrows away from us, but it was hard when my mind was so distracted. Getting Aelin to safety was the only thing on my mind.

When I yanked open the doors, nearly pulling them off it's hinges, Rhysand was already on his feet, a horrified look on his face. "The King-protect-Feyre," he whispered before she shot out of the carriage.

Aelin tried to run but I knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with the baby, so I grabbed her arm and yelled over the screaming, "stick with me!" I focused on sending the arrows away from all of us, but these arrows were enchanted with some form of magic; they would go in one direction then come barrelling back at us.

Hundreds of arrows were striking the ground right beside us but thank the wyrd, Aelin didn't get shot. I noticed Aelin trying to use the fire on the arrows to her advantage and it semi-successfully worked.

"Rowan you're slowing me down! Let go!" Aelin exclaimed. I let out a frustrated breath, I was trying to protect her and the baby and all she had to say was that I was slowing her down? I let go of her and immediately she made a fire shield around her just like we had practiced. She sent arrows straight back towards where they came from. I tried to do the same with the wind.

We made our way towards the others and I felt a tug on my carranam bond. I glanced at Aelin and nodded. Together, of ice and fire combined, we made a shield all around the group of us. Usually it was my power that felt never ending, like a bottomless well. Aelin was always the one to burn out, to over use her power in a short period of time. But this time, I could feel Aelin's power as much as my own. I wasn't afraid to use it, so I did. Her usually sparse power, was now in it's full glory. I could feel it in what felt like our carranam bond, see it around us, and see in in her gaze. The bond felt different though, like there was an extra cord attached-a stronger cord. It must have been the fact that she was using so much power. It was so great, so vast, I was surprised to say it was almost as powerful as my own.

Feyre was also contributing her powers to our shield and I inclined my head towards her in acknowledgement.

We all ran as fast as we could, but we forgot some of us weren't Fae. I grabbed Dorian and threw him over my shoulder, not gaining any protest. He was feeling a bit sticky, and his breathing was shallow, but it was most likely from all the sweat and running. Lysandra turned into a snow leopard which was nearly as fast as us. I was most surprised to see Aedion keeping up with our speed. His Fae blood truly outshined in his mortal body.

Once we were out of range from the arrows, Rhysand winnowed us to a spot in the woods a few miles away. We stopped to catch our breaths, and I gently put Dorian back down to see him immediately tip over. That's when I noticed his breathing was too shallow. Too shallow when all he had done was lay on my shoulder. My nose tickled with the scent of blood in the air.

"Dorian!" Aelin cried as she outstretched her arms to catch Dorian, who fell over so fast I barely had time to comprehend what was happening. Aelin lowered to the ground cradling Dorian on her lap. I had to fight back the pang of irrelevant jealousy that was surging through me.

"What's wrong?" Mor asked as she came our way from previously talking with Azriel a few steps away. Her expression turned horrified when she saw the state that Dorian was in.

"No. No. Not again. Not again," Aelin muttered over and over, tears spilling down her face. I could see the pure vulnerability in her eyes, and something inside me broke for her. She'd already been through so much, in so little time. Was that the same look she had as she held me, dying?

I bent down on my knees beside her and everyone did the same a few inches away. They still didn't know what was going on. _I_ still didn't know what was going on.

I distantly noticed Aelin rip Dorian's shirt away from his body without even trying. Just under his ribs, was an arrow head pierced into his skin, just below his heart. He probably yanked it away in the commotion without any of us knowing. Stupid boy, did he not know to never to rip out an arrow.

"Dorian, no. No. This can't happen. Dorian keep your eyes open. Don't fall asleep, okay? Listen to my voice. Dorian," Aelin sobbed.

"So beautiful," Dorian whispered as he brought his hand up to touch Aelin's face, which turned red instantaneously. Then he immediately passed out, his heart stopped. I could hear it, and I knew everyone else did too. Aelin choked out a few more sobs, before Dorians wound started to glow. His heart started in an alarming rate all of a sudden.

I observed the wound and found that it was frozen. I touched it and immediately drew my hand back, the ice had started to spread across his body, frost coating his torso.

"Aelin, what's going on?" Feyre asked from behind her.

"His...magic. It's saving him," Aelin breathed out. I sat there, transfixed. I had never seen anything like this before. The ice was slowly wedging the arrow head out of his skin, as if the magic had it's own mind. Once the arrow was out of his skin, the ice glowed so blindingly bright, then it disappeared. Everyone was silent.

"Dorian?" Aelin whispered. Dorian's sapphire eyes shot open and he sat up only to realize he was in Aelin's lap and he scrambled off. He looked around and placed a hand on his abdomen, which was now thawing, water dripping off.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at everyone. I could see the fear in his eyes; he truly didn't remember the last few minutes.

We all looked at each other and I heard Aelin let out an exhausted laugh, joy brightening her eyes. Dorian smiled and everyone else hesitantly shared Aelin's relief. No one spoke for a few moments before Aedion said with a huge grin, "welcome back."

Without our horses, we walked a brisk pace until we found ourselves a few miles from the King of Hybern's castle.


	28. Chapter 28--Dorian

Dorian POV

Once we saw the castle looming in the distance, I discreetly asked Aelin, who had not left my side once after I woke up, "so what exactly happened?"

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, "so you really don't remember?"

"Why would I lie? I remember us being attacked...and that's it" I said as genuinely as I could. What happened that had her acting all strange? I didn't mind her being overprotective, it was rather endearing, but having holes in my memory and no one telling me really made my head start to ache. Why was I always the one left out of the loop?

Sympathy softened her eyes immediately. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound untrustful or anything," she rushed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath for a moment. After a second, she opened her eyes, tears lining them. "Dorian, you were shot. I- I thought you were dead. You _were_ dead. Your heart stopped. It stopped beating, but then… Your magic. Somehow, somehow your magic pushed out the arrow from your ribs. It nicked your heart. I could smell your blood in the air, I could smell the death. The arrow had poison in it, no one else noticed somehow, except me. It's an odorless, colorless poison. It was newly made but it stopped being made immediately in Ardalan. I don't know how the king's men got a hold of it. I only know because it was at the champions test." She smiled wistfully at the memory. It was so long ago. I could picture her perfectly: fierce, stubborn, cold. She was still all those things, but over the years she'd grown, matured. We were both made rulers so fast, so sudden. It took a toll on us. I could see it in the way he carried her shoulders, as if she was carrying the world.

"No one knows how you survived. We've never seen magic like yours in a long time. Raw, pure magic," she gave me a smile that lit up her whole face. A smile that rarely came my way.

"What-what was the last thing I said before I died?" I asked curiously.

"Dorian! Why would you ask something like that?" she yelped incredulously.

"So I can write my last words on my grave, of course. Not everyone can die more than once," I tried to make a joke out of it. She'd almost lost Rowan and now me. I couldn't do that to her. She's lost too many people. The look on her face when she'd almost lost Rowan… I'd never wanted to see that look on her face ever again. I would insure it.

"You said…" suddenly her face got red. "I don't remember," she claimed, too loudly to be true. I could tell she was lying. She always was an open book to read. Suddenly she rushed towards the front where Rowan was. I saw him look at me once with an unidentifiable expression on his face then turn back to Aelin with so much love in his eyes I had to look away.

Deciding to find out what that was all about, I sped up to a brisk walk next to Aedion.

"Want to know your last words as you took your dying breath?" he asked teasingly when I was about to open my mouth and ask.

"How did you-?" I started incredulously, but then remembered that I was one of the only mortals in a pack full of Fae with heightened hearing.

"You said…" he had the opposite reaction to Aelin. He started cackling with laughter, doubling over, earning amused glances from the rest of the group. I saw Aelin glance back and bury her face in Rowan's shoulder, blushing brightly.

"What?! Was it that bad?" I asked, feeling my face heat up. What could I have said that made me receive mixed reactions?

"It wasn't _bad_ ," Lysandra added from beside Aedion. "It was rather sweet."

"Yes. It was soo sweet. You brought her hand up to Aelin's face. And you said, so dramatically it was hilarious, but at the time you were dying so it wasn't really."

"Too soon, Aedion," I muttered.

"So beautiful," he finished.

"I beg your pardon?" Had he just called me beautiful? Or was is to Lysandra?

"You brought your hand up to Aelin's face and said 'so beautiful,'" Aedion said, looking into the distance while raising his eyebrows earnestly and bringing his hand up to imitate mine.

"I did not," I replied indignantly. I didn't. I wouldn't do that! Not with Rowan there!"

"Oh, but dear boy, you did," he said as he patted my shoulder. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "I'd steer clear of Rowan for a while, if you want to keep your head on your shoulders."

He must have heard my breath hitch because he just laughed and walked away. I was reminded of the time, not long ago, when we were walking in the garden and he tripped me into a thornbush. This situation felt oddly similar.

We kept walking in silence, no noises except for Lysandra's giggles when Aedion teased her. I thought back, trying to remember the few minutes before I… _died._ We had been riding our horses to the palace to save Amren and Myriam and also to retrieve information for the army when we were ambushed. I remembered looking back at the carriage to see Rowan standing by the door and Rhysand running out of it. Then I felt a sharp stabbing in my ribs and somehow I ended up off of my horse and running toward the others. I faintly recalled someone carrying me and Aelin kneeling over me.

Embarrassment hit me with the memory. So I really had done that in front of Rowan; what had I just gotten myself into?


	29. Chapter 29--Rowan

Rowan POV

Aelin giggled and buried her face in my shoulder as we heard Dorian and Aedion's conversation. We weren't eavesdropping, it's just that their conversation was so _loud_. At least for a fae it was. I growled softly so no one would hear, but since Aelin was right next to me she heard it loud and clear. Her head shot up and she looked at me expectantly but I just stared ahead, continuing on to the looming castle.

"Your fangs are showing," Aelin whispered to me, which resulted into another fit of giggles. "It was harmless, you don't have to be jealous," Aelin said seriously, trying to catch my eye. I knew it wasn't _completely_ harmless. Sure, Dorian was in a state of delirium but he wouldn't have said it if he hadn't had some kind of feelings for Aelin. There are a lot of beautiful people in this group, but Dorian had said it to _her_.

"Then why did you run away, red in the face, when he asked you what his last words were?" I said indignantly. I didn't care if everyone could hear. They would hear what we said if we whispering anyways.

"I don't know. I was embarrassed," Aelin replied with a slight shrug. She was still trying desperately to find my eyes. As much as I loved her eyes, I couldn't face them right now.

After a few moments, I finally gave in and turned my head to look at her. I tried to conceal the jealousy that was overtaking my thoughts, but I knew she could see through me. She always did.

 _Rowan, what's wrong, really?_

 _Nothing. I just- I don't know. I'm just in a mood. Don't worry._

She nodded slightly, but I could still tell she didn't exactly believe me. I had a feeling we would be talking about this later.

I honestly didn't know why I was feeling this way now. Countless of men have tried flirting with Aelin, she was a beautiful woman, _the_ most beautiful woman. I usually gave them a glare and they backed off.

I'd never felt jealousy like I was feeling right now with Aelin. Maybe it was because she already had romantic history with Dorian. I shook the thoughts and feelings off and tried to focus on our task. We were to rescue Amren and Myriam and gain as much information as we could to infiltrate their castle with our army in a few weeks. We still weren't familiar with the layout of the castle so we had to make maps so our soldiers would know where to attack.

I heard Aedion burst into a fit of cackling laughter and I closed my eyes briefly, trying to dispel the memory of Dorian cupping Aelin's face and telling her she was beautiful. That was _my_ job. I discreetly looked over my shoulder to find that Dorian was already staring at me with a look of terror. Good. I gave him a slight smirk and his expression turned into confusion. I turned my head back to the front to see Aelin looking at me with an undistinguished expression on her face. She looked like she desperately needed to tell me something.

 _Is there something you want to tell me?_

 _What? Oh, no. Just thinking._ She gave me a half-hearted smile which I did not return. I only gave her shoulder a light squeeze trying to tell her that I was there if she needed me. She snuggled in closer to me and I breathed in her scent, never wanting to forget it.

In front of us, Feyre and Rhysand came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Aedion said for all of us.

"There are too many guards. If we go in a big group, we'd be noticed immediately. We need to split up. Aelin will get me and Rowan in undetected to retrieve Amren and Myriam. Cassian and Azriel, case the perimeter and watch for danger, alert anyone if need be. Aedion and Mor, survey the castle. Make a quick map of the corridors. Lysandra, Feyre, and Dorian, come with us; we'll need lookouts. If you find them, give the signal and the closest group will meet you. You never know what traps there will be. Keep your senses open. Be careful," Rhysand said. "Any objections to the groups?"

Everyone shook their heads and stayed silent.

"I'll knock out the guards at the entrance, then it's all you guys from then on. Understand?" Rhysand again said.

We all nodded this time, still silent. I saw everyone checking their weapons. Aelin was armed to the teeth in her upgraded suit. I smiled a grim smile, only Aelin could look excited and deadly at the same time. She slipped her hand out of mine and put her fierce demeanor on. I'll almost feel bad for the people who made the mistake of getting in her way.

"Let's go," Feyre said in front of us.

* * *

 **A/N: It's almost the end! Thank you for all the amazing reviews.**

 **14bubbles: including the valg is actually a good idea, but we hadn't thought of that. We already have basically the ending written out and it wouldn't make sense now to add the valg. Maybe in our next fan fiction!**


	30. Chapter 30--Amren

Amren POV

I regained consciousness when I heard the creak of my locked door being opened. My heart started beating faster; in the short time I'd been here, I'd learned to expect terrible pain when I heard that noise.

I couldn't remember how long I'd been here, my memory was botched by various occurrences of passing out. I barely recalled what the king's men had been asking me, but I did remember some.

They kept wanting to know where Tamlin was, apparently they thought we'd kidnapped him. When I wouldn't answer that question, they'd twist my arms, almost yanking them out of their sockets. Then, they asked about the two fae who'd come through the portal. I kept my mouth firmly shut and they'd put my hand on the ground and slam their heels down on my fingers. After more questions and torture, I'd eventually pass out. The noise from their keys would wake me up and we'd repeat the process over again.

I couldn't count how many times they'd opened that door. I had been fed once since I'd been here. Most of the time I stayed chained to the wall, my arms bound above my head. I'd fall asleep with my head against the damp stone and I often found myself waking with a terrible fever.

I closed my eyes and readied myself for the worst when someone walked into the cold cell. I couldn't see the details, but I eventually saw the silhouettes of three people, two males and one female. One of the males was carrying something acutely shaped like a human, long hair falling over his left arm.

When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw the girl's blue and gold eyes. One of the men had tattoos on his face. The other's pitch black hair.

I couldn't speak, but I almost cried when Aelin Galathynius unlocked my shackles and I fell to the ground. I was too weak to move, so when I felt Rhysand bend down and pick me up, cradling me like a child, I was grateful. The rapid movement caused me to lose consciousness again and when I woke up, I had to shield my eyes from the blinding sunlight. I was now being carried by who I remembered as Aelin's cousin, Aedion; I'd met him when I went to Adarlan. It seemed like so long ago.

Aedion looked down at me and yelled, "this one's up." Everyone came running, asking me questions that I couldn't understand. Aedion placed me on my feet and everyone held their breaths.

After a minute of finding my balance, I looked up at everyone, tears welling in my eyes, and said, "thank you."

Mor came to the front of the group and crushed me in a hug, followed by Feyre, Aelin, and some other woman I didn't know. I looked at Rowan to see that Myriam still hadn't woken up, I could sense his growing worry.

Oddly, I walked for a long while without any trouble. Someone must have used magic to help me recover. Nobody talked once the whole time, they were probably too worried that Myriam wouldn't wake up.

But then she did. She dramatically sucked in a breath and her hands flew to her eyes. She looked up at Rowan and scrambled around before he placed her on her feet. She immediately crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath scratching at her eyes. Rowan crouched beside her, not quite sure what to do; Rhysand hurried to her side, pulling her hands from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong," he coaxed. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"They used magic to make me think they'd gouged my eyes out," Myriam choked out. She sat for a few minutes crying, but once she'd composed herself she looked around and said, "how'd you get me out?"

Aelin said, "I snuck the three of us in to rescue you." I could hear the restraint in her voice-she was holding something back.

Myriam rolled her eyes and scoffed, "ever the hero."

Aelin raised her eyebrows and smiled. She walked toward Myriam until she was mere inches from her face. Aelin was significantly shorter than her, but I could tell Aelin would be the one emerging on top after this.

The queen lowered her voice and said, "Myriam, I suggest you watch yourself from now on because if I had been even the slightest bit spiteful about the way I was treated upon our meeting, you would still be hanging in that godsforsaken cell and I guarantee that you would be dead in a few hours-I overheard one of the king's men saying that your execution was scheduled for tonight. Don't think I didn't contemplate leaving you in there, but I decided against it because I was put in a prison just like that one. For a year. You were there for a few days. So your best move would be to drop the attitude, or I'll show just what I was locked up and tortured for."

Myriam didn't say a word as Aelin turned on her heel and kept walking with a smirk on her mouth and death in her eyes. The others followed her, Rowan at her side and Aedion not far behind her. I didn't say a word as I trailed behind them.


	31. Chapter 31--FeyreMor

**Feyre POV**

Amren was in no condition to trek back to my family's house in her current state so everyone took extra caution to make sure we all winnowed her and Myriam safely. I kept sneaking glances at Amren and shot worried looks Rhysand's way. She looked so weak. I never would've imagined seeing Amren like this, ever. I look over to the infamous Myriam and see that she was still a sobbing mess. Rowan tries to comfort her but she keeps crying for Drakon. Rowan shoots Aelin an exasperated glance over Myriam's head. Aelin shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders in mock regret. We all were standing in the living room, lifelessly staring at the ground. I looked around to find grim faces staring behind me.

I turn around and see Cassian standing there a concerned expression set on his face. He walks as fast as he could to Amren and grips her shoulders giving them a rough shake.

"Amren? Are you ok?" he asks. I hadn't stopped to think about how the journey would affect the state of his wings.

Amren lifts her head up and her usual stormy eyes are blank. She nods wordlessly and weakly tries to escape Cassian's gaze. She heads over to the arm chair and folds herself into it.

"Now that we've rescued Amren and Myriam we have to make our move. Now. The King and his men have probably already noticed their disappearance and they won't hesitate to bring us down," Rhysand takes over the situation. Rhysand looks over to Amren and softly asks her a question. "Did you find or hear anything that can help us infiltrate their castle? Or any weaknesses that can help us in any way?"

Amren once again lifts her head up with an expressionless stare. "He's making new Fae everyday. They're strong, really strong. I was never taken out of my cell and the guards never let out a single word. I don't know anything. I don't know how we can defeat him." My heart breaks seeing her in this state. She was always the strong one, the invincible one. THe King would pay for what he did.

"There were ancient wards all over the castle, engraved in the stones. We need someone to break them, if not permanently, at least for long enough so we can slip in destroy the cauldron, kill the king and Jurian, and take over his Kingdom," surprisingly it was Myriam who spoke up. She still had a terrified look in her eyes, but she was trying to be strong, for the rest of us.

"No pressure," Aedion muttered under his breath, probably meaning it for his ears only, but this was a room full of Fae.

"How long until we attack?" Aelin asked, fire still dancing in her eyes. She was clutching Rowan's hand as if her life depended on it.

"If we're stretching our luck we'll have less than a week. That's being generous. We need to form our plan tonight," Rhysand replied. I saw his shoulders slouch from an invisible burden. "You've got Myriam, what you came for. If you want to back out, now is the time to do so," I can sense it pained him to say this, but he said it nevertheless.

"Of course not. This is our fight too," Aelin declared. She settled herself at the opposite end of the table and pulls out a large piece of paper. "Myriam, were you taken out of your cell at any time? Did you ever get the chance to see the castle?"

"Y-yes. Only the west side, where the cauldron was. Jurian, he took me there everyday trying to ask me for some Book. I didn't know what he was talking about, but he didn't believe me. He walked with me all around the west side, taunting me. He-nevermind. Yes, I'm acquainted with a small part of the castle," her voice quivered as she spoke, but there was an icy steel in her eyes.

"Can you draw the west side? Mark the doors, windows, everything. My army will not go in there not knowing anything about the layout. You said there were wards engraved in the stone. That means they were visible, mark those as well. We need this done now so my army will memorize it," I'm amazed at the pure authority in Aelin's voice. I couldn't help but think that she makes a good queen. Maybe I should've observe her more, if I wanted to become a good High Lady.

"Rhysand, Feyre, you know part of the castle as well. Do what you can to help Myriam," Rowan ordered. _And perhaps Rowan will make a great king as well_ , I thought with a smirk. I wiped the expression off my face as I took in Amren's state. She was still seated by herself, her legs folded under her. I wanted to go towards her but the map needed to be done. I shifted my eyes to Mor- she was gnawing at her lip, and her eyebrows were stuck in a tragic slant. I silently begged her to look at me and she finally met my eyes. I flicked my eyes toward Amren and back to her and she nodded in complete understandment. She timidly tip-toed over to Amren and squatted by the arm of the chair, trying to engage her in a quiet conversation. Azriel stayed behind Mor shyly, not quite knowing what to do with himself. Aelin, Rowan, Dorian, Aedion, and Lysandra were all whispering in a huddle. I could tell they were discussing battle strategies, and… I strained my Fae ears to hear that the others were also suggesting for Aelin to take it easy. A grim smile settled on my face, that conversation would definitely not go their way if I'd learned anything about Aelin so far.

I look at Rhysand, trying to work with Myriam. I could tell he was trying so hard but she kept claiming that she couldn't remember all of the details. Rhysand continued trying to get it out of her, but she merely shook her head and squeezed her eyes.

 _She doesn't want to remember_ , I thought. Her memories from that place were not good ones, so her brain chose to file them away without her knowing. I know from experience what that's like. An idea suddenly sparked in my mind. Rhysand and I could go in her mind and see the details for ourselves. I walked over to Myriam and she flinched when my shoulder slightly brushed hers.

"Myriam, I have an idea. If you're uncomfortable with it we'll understand, but it may be our best chance," I explained my idea and after a moment of thought she slowly nodded.

"Feyre, you're brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" Rhysand says as he runs his hand through his hair. Myriam slowly unlocked her thoughts to us and we plunged into her mind.

* * *

 **Mor POV**

I tried everything I could to get Amren to talk to me but she wouldn't budge. I shot a concerned glance at Azriel who was hiding in the shadows unsure of what to do. He nodded at me and slowly approached us as if he were scared Amren would run away if he came too fast. Amren looked up at him for a moment before dropping her head down again.

"Amren, please. You have to tell us what's wrong. How can we help?" I pleaded with her, putting my hand on her shoulder. Usually she would brush away my touch but I got the impression that she just didn't have the strength or the will to be her usual self.

"Amren. What did they do to you?" Az whispered, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I-I don't know," Amren choked out. I looked at her in surprise. "They did something, I don't know! My magic. I'd been so focused on healing Cassian's wings that I didn't notice my magic was diminishing from using it with no break. I didn't give it time to replenish. I-I just need to rest," her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"How did they capture you?" I asked softly. Her old stormy eyes were coming to life again. We just needed her to keep talking.

"The soldier, he had something that blocked my magic. I've never felt anything like it. It made me weak. Without my magic, I'm useless. I know the basics to defending myself, but I'm not a fighter. He's probably had years of training. He knocked me out within minutes."

"Then I'll teach you," Cassian spoke up. I whirled around to find Cassian's grief stricken face. "This is all my fault. If it weren't for me-"

"It's not. The fault is mine." Amren stood up and straightened her already straight clothes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rest." She walked over to Rhysand and whispered something in his ear.

He offered her a small smile which she surprisingly reciprocated. "Welcome back, Amren," he said as he carefully handed her the two halves of the book. Without a word, she turned and headed into her room. The door shut behind her as if a gust of wind blew it closed.

"She's back," I whispered to Az and Cassian, as tears filled my eyes.

"She sure is," Cassian whispered back to me with a relieved smile on his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a few more chapters until the end! Starting from tomorrow I'm going to post 2 chapters a day until the EPILOGUE! I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for all of the amazing reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32--AedionRhysand

**Aedion POV**

"What should I do?" I asked Aelin, desperate to have part in her plan. I watched in awe as she took over the situation when everyone else was too numb and distracted to do anything but stare at the ground. She was my queen. It gave me a sense of pride to be able to say that.

"Once Feyre is done drawing copies of the maps, we need to give it to your soldiers. It'll help them navigate around the castle, and where to strike," she answered back in a tight tone. Her shoulders were tense and her arms are within easy reach of her blade.

"Aedion, I wouldn't mind some help planning strategies," Rowan said after he cleared his throat in my direction.

I nodded my head dutifully, my years of experience as general finally coming to use.

"What about me?" Lysandra piped up, her eyes set in fierce determination. I racked my

brain trying to come up with something for her to do. She's not trained in combat, but she sure would throw a fit if I told her to stay out of the way. Luckily, Aelin had a plan.

"I was thinking. Maybe you and Azriel could spy on the castle throughout the week, or for however long we have," Aelin instructed, her Ashryver eyes sparkling with the promise of a fight.

Lysandra nodded her head and glanced nervously as Azriel. "I wonder if I can sprout wings too," she muttered to herself. I smirked at the thought of wings taking form at her shoulder blades, accentuating her sinuous figure. She would undoubtedly look like an angel.

She headed over to Azriel, her walk smooth and graceful. My thoughts drifted to her legs, the way the gradual curve of her thighs lead to her toned calves. I imagined what it would be like to have those legs wrapped around me.

 _What in the gods?_ I thought. I'd known that Lysandra was beautiful the second I laid eyes on her but I'd noticed it distantly, never really stopped and took the time to really look at her. When had I quit seeing her as just Aelin's friend? I looked around at the others and decided I would sort that out later.

I listened to Lysandra and Azriel discuss their spying plans for a while before I turned back to Aelin, Rowan, and Dorian. Dorian looked a little uneasy standing next to Rowan. I bit back a snicker as I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He shot me an icy glare and a sly grin made its way onto my face.

"What're you smiling about?" Aelin shot her eyes at me, but there was a ghost of a smile lighting her face as well.

I could've sworn I heard Rowan mutter, "foolish," under his breath as he took in the state of us three.

"What's my part?" Dorian asked, not sure who to look at. Aelin's eyes darted to Rowan and back to Dorian as she sighed through her nose. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moments as if bracing herself.

"Dorian… you're a new king. You were just hurt! Maybe, maybe you should stay away from this," Aelin explained, her eyes pleading.

"What? No, of course I won't stay away! What's the point in me even coming here then? I thought you needed me," he exclaimed. He shot me a pleading look as if asking me to back him up.

"Dorian, she's got a point. You almost died. Your country needs you. We can't take you to battle not knowing what's going to happen," I tried to explain the importance of him being safe.

"You're a new queen too! Your country has only just materialized from nothing. You're more important than me, but I'm don't see you standing on the sidelines!" Dorian shouts with a flailing of his arms. "And you're pregnant for wyrds sake!"

"It's different for me. I'm Fae. I can hold my own-"

"And you think I can't? I have powers too you know. Powers that never end, I don't get tired or drained from using it. You saw the way it healed me when I was practically dead. I am going to fight with you. Whether you want me to or not."

"Aelin, just let him. He'll be fine," Rowan said. I hesitantly nodded, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Okay, fine. But don't go shouting nonsense that I'm more important to you," Aelin said with another sigh. She rubbed her head with the palms of her hand and I could feel the weariness she was feeling. Another fight, another war she was part of. At least we were together.

"I'll be fine. I swear," Dorian promised with a small smile.

Aelin mumbled something unintelligible before she changed the topic.

"So, what are we going to do exactly?" she asked, and for a moment she was just my cousin, a nineteen year old girl, stuck in a situation she shouldn't be apart of.

"From what I've gathered, we're going to learn the King's weaknesses and his plans. The lot of us will sneak in the castle and destroy the cauldron. We'll have to take down the wards first, that will be Feyre's task. She's the only one capable of doing it. We kill the King and Jurian, hopefully his army will comply with us. If they chose to avenge their King's death, which they most probably will, that's when our soldiers come in. The King probably has hundreds of soldiers at his disposal," Rowan said. Again, I was surprised by his intelligence. He certainly knows his stuff, and then some. I didn't pick up half of that in my time here.

Apparently the others had stopped their work to listen to Rowan's commanding voice.

"Very good, princling. Or should I call you future King?" Rhysand said with a sly grin.

Both Rowan and Aelin's faces turned red. Granted, Rowan's blush was a bit more subtle.

"What if the King has allies?" Dorian asked quietly. I never thought of the possibility of

him having allies, but… it could be possible. Rhysand and Feyre exchanged a concerning glance, which confirmed our suspicions.  
"Well?" I asked, staring pointedly at Rhysand. He never mentioned them having allies. This could change the whole game.

"There may be a possibility of him having an alliance with the spring court," Rhysand said his eyes wide.

* * *

 **Rhysand POV**

"But Tamlin… who's the High Lord now?" Feyre asked, her eyes just as scared as mine. Damn the spring court. I never stopped to think of the repercussions of our actions. The Spring Court must be in chaos, Prythian must be in chaos. We'd been so focused on other things, enclosed within our own bubble that we'd never stopped to even consider what was going on in the outside world.

"My guess is that fox Lucien took over. I really hope he hasn't sided with the King. He's been at Tamlin's side long enough to know the responsibilities of being a High Lord," I sighed.

"We need to send spies there too, then" Dorian speaks up. I glance at him. He's probably right.

"Let me do it. I won't spy, but I'll talk it out. If Lucien will listen to anyone, it'll be me," Feyre said from beside me. I looked at her for a moment. Of course, she was the best choice, but Lucien never really sided with her fully. Maybe now that Tamlin was gone, he could make his own decisions, but I still didn't trust him.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. But I trusted Feyre, and that was enough.

"Okay, but be careful. First thing tomorrow you can go talk to him, do what you must," I said meeting her determined blue-grey eyes.

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" Cassian asked. I could tell he was desperate to do anything, but this was something she had to do alone. Lucien and the spring court might be on edge if another member of the Night court comes prowling through the front gates.

But my thoughts flicker to Elain. Lucien would do anything for her, and she was his weakness. If Feyre uses that to her advantage, Hybern has one less ally, and another enemy. I could tell Feyre was thinking the same thing by the calculating look in her eyes. Whatever card she plays tomorrow, it'll be in our advantage.

I looked at the warriors gathered in the room, it was up to us to save Prythian and the mortal world.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are heating up. I'm posting 2 chapters a day now! This fic is almost finished, guys! Thank you for all of your support and your amazing reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy. We're writing another Feysand Fanfiction that is in this day of age so if you want us to post that, it'll be up after this one is done!**


	33. Chapter 33--Feyre

**Feyre POV**

I didn't get a second of sleep last night with the nerves coiling in my stomach. It was just Lucien, I reminded myself. Lucien, the High Lord of the Spring court. I tried thinking of what to say, what to convince him that we're trustworthy, but I could think of nothing. Lucien was practically brainwashed by Tamlin to think the Night Court was evil.

I was pacing the length of my room. Rhysand was not coming with me because it might bring more chaos than good, so here I was waiting for him to wake up so I would say good bye. He hasn't been sleeping very well lately, and I know this because it is the same with me. Some nights we just lie awake, talking about random, trivial things to get our mind off all this. Some nights, we're silent, clutching each other because it was the only comfort we could find. I couldn't find it in my heart to wake him up just to tell him goodbye.

Slowly, he sat up in bed, momentarily at peace. Then, an invisible burden was set on his shoulders and he was on alert again.

"Feyre?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. It's time for me to go," I said. He nodded slowly, but wouldn't take his eyes off of me. I went to sit next to him on the bed.

"I know this will be hard for you, going back there. If at any moment you feel uncomfortable, just winnow out of there," he said. I didn't tell him that this whole situation was making me uncomfortable, but I felt like he already knew, but I managed a small nod.

"I'll miss you," he whispered, his violet eyes boring into my own.

"I'll only be gone a few hours," I said. I didn't want this to be a good-bye.

"I know," he whispered and he gave me a slow kiss. I leaned into it, but broke away when I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop after another second.

"I love you," I breathed.

'And I you," he whispered back, his cheeks flushed.

I walked out into the living room to say goodbye to those who were awake. Everyone was gathered conversing about plans and strategies. Everyone, but Amren. I made a mental note to go and check on her once we came back. Knowing her, she probably hadn't slept at all, still translating the Book.

When I stepped into the room, all heads swiveled to me. I could tell most of what happens at the battle, relies on how my meeting with Lucien went. I saw it in each of their eyes, they trusted me to come back victorious, and I wouldn't let them down.

"Good luck," Aelin was the first to speak. I got a chorus of 'good luck's' and 'come back safe's' from the group.

"Turn on that charm, turn off your sarcasm, and you'll do just fine," Cassian piped up just as I was about to leave. I rolled my eyes and winnowed to the Spring Court.

I appeared in the forest, where I was planning. I thought winnowing right to Lucien's rooms might raise some alarms. I took a deep breath and walked until I reached the front gates. It was just as I remembered it, but different. The palace itself was the same, but the people milling around it were in complete, synchronized chaos. The fact that no one seemed to notice me as I stood a hair away from the gates told me enough about the stress the guards were in. I almost felt bad for them. Almost.

I opened the gates, with nothing more than my mind as I casually strolled up to the palace. That seemed to get everyone's attention. For a few moments, it was just hundreds of shocked faces staring at mine, and I didn't know where to look. It was the calm before the storm. Everything went downhill from there. As one, everyone came barreling towards me, badgering me with questions, accusing me of killing Tamlin. They called me liar, traitor, and just about every filthy word they could imagine. I mentally shielded myself, forming a bubble around myself of air so that nobody could touch me.

"Enough!" a disembodied voice bellowed behind me. Immediately everyone backed off and wisely shut their mouths. I turned toward the sound and found Lucien standing a few feet behind me. He looked worse for the wear, his hair hanging down limply from his head, his eyes sunken and void of that sharp spark.

"Hello, Lucien. I've come to speak to you… as High Lady of the Night court," a collective gasp came from the fae among us. Lucien stepped back a step, confusion written across his features. Then he straightened up and wordlessly motioned for me to follow. Instead of heading into the palace, we trudged into the woods, where curious ears won't find us. I took this time to look him over, I hadn't seen him since the night Aelin came to rescue me. A small part of me never wants to forgive Lucien for everything that happened, but another small part of me feels guilty for him. And also...pity. I pitied him for everything. That Tamlin was his High Lord, that he was too scared to stand up for himself. That he had to take on his responisbility.

"High Lady of the Night Court?" was the first thing Lucien asked once we were a safe distance away.

If we were going to do this, I had to tell him the truth, but first, "I'm assuming you took over Tamlin's position?"

He nodded. "Prythian is in chaos. The spring court is even worse. Tamlin had no heir, and I was second to him. The people barely let me take his position. Their only comfort was that I am a High Lord's son, so they rather it be me, or no one else. I felt a new power come to me after what happened in the Library that day"

"Lucien, I'm sorry about my part in all of this, but you have to understand-"

He held up a hand, "Feyre, of course I understand. You think I didn't see what he was doing to you? I tried to speak up to him, but I was a coward. When you came back with us, I knew something wasn't right. I know what the mating bond is like, and I know that whatever happened at the King's castle, it was nothing like it seemed," he spat out the King like it was hard for him to say, and I took that as a good thing.

"If I didn't do what I did, everyone I loved would've died. The night before everything happened, I married Rhysand. He made me High Lady of the Night court," I explained.

"Why are you here, Feyre?" he asked exhaustion lacing his tone.

"I want to know if you'll fight with us, against the King. Or you don't even half to do that, just tell me you're not still allies with him. The spring court always had ties with him, right? Maybe you could break those ties, please Lucien," I didn't care if I was close to begging. This had to be done.

Lucien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that easy, Feyre-"

"It is that easy! He's going to take over Prythian _and_ the mortal lands. Tell me, if Elain was still living in mortal lands, would you not do anything to save her? Because that's what I'm doing now," I knew it was bad of me to bring Elain into this, but it was the only weakness he had.

He sucked in a sharp breath, "where is she?" he breathed out. I could see the pain in his eyes. I could see what it did to him to be away from his mate.

"You think about her all the time, don't you? You're going out of your mind by being apart from her. I know, i _know_ what you're going through Lucien. If you help us… if you help us I'll consider letting her see you," once again, I knew what I was doing, I knew I was being cruel, but for the Night Court, for Prythian, for the whole world, I would do this.

He was silent for a moment, so silent, I was sure he was holding his breath. "Tell me where she is," he breathed out.

"I can't do that," I said to him. I didn't tell him that she wasn't speaking to me, or that noone knew how she was doing. That'd only make this worse.

He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated noise, combing his fingers through his hair. "Fine," he said it so softly I had to ask him to repeat it just to make sure I didn't get anything wrong.

"I can't cut off ties with him, not completely, but we can be your eyes and ears. That'll be the most I can do without dooming the Spring Court," he said.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "thank you, Lucien. If you need any help, I'll be here for you," and with that I winnowed away back to the Night Court.


	34. Chapter 34--Aelin

Aelin POV

I stood just behind a circular pillar, praying to whatever gods were watching that one of the elite fae guards didn't see me. Everyone else was exactly where I'd told them to be, ready to do as I'd planned in the days before.

Aedion's armies should be mobilizing by now, getting ready to strike when the king's men realize what's going on. I saw the guard walk away through the corner of my eye and let out a breath of relief. I rested my head on the stone behind me and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath and darting to the next shadow.

The king was standing in front of the ominous cauldron, obviously entranced by some vision it was giving him. Both of his hands were braced on either side of it and his head was bowed low. There was no way he would know that I was killing his guards off one by one. There were two standing by the doors, one by the throne, and two more scattered along the walls of the throneroom. It was a good thing that there were so many shadows in this room, so many places for us to hide. I took out one of my daggers and crept up on the side of one of the men by the door. Just as I got close, I saw Rowan's eyes materialize out of the darkness across from me, ready to take out the other guard.

I nodded once and we moved in perfect unison, both taking the guards by the throat and sliding the dagger before they could make a noise. Rowan himself replaced the guard he'd taken out after he quietly placed him in the shadows. I was lying my guard on the ground when Aedion slipped around me and took his place beside the door. He winked at me and then turned forward, unmoving save for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

I ducked into the nearest shadow, readying for the next kill. I hid behind another column, making sure no one was looking my way as I slit the next guard's throat and Dorian took his place without flaw. The next guard was across the room, then I would get the one by the throne. I rounded the room, sneaking around Aedion and Rowan then repeating my actions with this watchman; Cassian was the one to replace him this time.

I hid in the next shadow just as the king straightened himself and walked away from the cauldron and toward the throne. Shit, I thought. This was a predicament; I was going to have to kill the guard while he was nearly two feet away from him without the king noticing. This wasn't going to be easy, but I wasn't Adarlan's Assassin for nothing. Azriel was waiting to slip into place, all the other guards had been replaced, I could do this.

I hopped from shadow to shadow, blending in as the Silent Assassins of the Red Desert had taught me. When I rounded the room and snuck up behind the guard, I nodded at Azriel, who was in ready position. I noticed a slight grin growing on my face.

I took one deep breath and moved. I had my hand on his mouth and my dagger through his throat before I could let out the breath. Before I could take the next one, Azriel was standing at attention beside the king. The crowned man turned to the side to look directly at Azriel, a quizzical expression on his face, before he raised his eyebrows in indifference and turned back forward. I turned back to the soldier I'd just killed and when I saw his eyes, I knew immediately. This was Jurian. Supposedly so evil and cruel, and he'd bled and died just like the rest of them

Azriel nodded at Rowan across the room and I saw Rowan's hand move a slight inch as he knocked on the large doors. He hadn't even finished the second knock before Rhys came striding in, pure thick darkness rolling off his fingers, causing the entire room to go pitch black.

The king was on his feet in a second, growling, "you," to Rhysand. He didn't even have a chance to reply before bright blue beams shot out of the king's hands in several directions. One of them hit Aedion in the chest and he fell to his knees, convulsing as if he'd been electrocuted. I ran up behind the king and slammed my right foot into the back of his knee and he fell to the ground. I brought my other foot around and rammed it into his throat, causing him to fall to all fours. I faintly noticed Lysandra running from her place in the shadows and hitting her knees beside Aedion. I could see him nodding and starting to stand back up.

I unsheathed the sword strapped across my back and prowled in front of the king. I used the tip of Goldryn to nudge the king's chin up to look at me. I wanted him to see my face, the face of death.

"Who are you?" he spat, one hand clutching his throat and one bracing him on the ground.

"My name," I purred, "is Aelin Galathynius." I barely saw his sneer before I swiped my sword clean through his neck.


	35. Chapter 35--Rowan

Rowan POV

Aelin stood in front of the menacing throne as the king's head hit the ground, eyes blank and glazed, void of life. She stared forward for a moment before she bowed her head then turned to face the rest of us with her sword still gripped in her hand. The point dragged on the ground and the king's blood gleamed in the light, dripping off the edge of the blade. She didn't even spare the dead king's decapitated head a glance. I felt a sense of pride in that moment-my fiery queen: unstoppable, invincible, magnificent. Her gold hair was alight with an aura of godliness, her eyes glinting with the ecstasy of what she had just done.

Now that the king was good and dead, along with Jurian, there was only one thing left to do before we could go home and leave this world behind forever.

Aelin approached the swirling cauldron and said, voice shaking, "Amren, do you have the book?" I could feel the terrifying power radiating from the thing, calling out to my very soul, as I assumed it did to everyone.

Amren came forward cautiously and handed to book to her, meeting Aelin's eyes and patting her hand. She took the book, looking at it for a few seconds and closed her eyes. Thick, sparkling darkness seeped around us as the book neared the large and swirling object.

My queen looked up at the rest of us under lowered brows, sighed, and said, "I don't know what this cauldron will ask of us, it may be harmless or it may demand something very dear to our hearts. I can guarantee that we will have to sacrifice things, and I need to know if each one of you is willing to do what is needed."

She looked to her right at Lysandra and Aedion. Lysandra put her hand in the crook of his elbow and looked up at him, giving him a nod. He looked back at Aelin and said, "yes."

Aelin looked at Dorian and he said, "I am," before averting his eyes and blushing uncontrollably.

Cassian only nodded once when she laid her eyes upon him.

She turned her head to Amren and the woman said, "I've dealt with this thing too long, I'll give anything to see it destroyed," there was something different in her voice. She knew something that she wasn't telling us.

Feyre linked her fingers with Rhysand's and they nodded at Aelin.

Mor smiled at Azriel and said, "we're in too."

Finally Aelin looked to me. I could see the question in her blue and gold eyes as I nodded once and said, "to whatever end, Fireheart."

She looked at us-all of us-and gave a small smile. A group of people from two different worlds, now comrades-friends. There is a real bond that is made when you fight alongside someone on a battlefield, and I could feel us all linked together. All so different, but in a way, the same.

We all surrounded the cauldron, making a circle around the horrible object. Mor held Azriel's hand, then Cassian's. Cassian grabbed Aelin's hand and Azriel turned to Lysandra, linking hands with her. Aedion held Lysandra and Amren's hands tightly. Amren turned to Rhys, who was already holding Feyre's hand on the other side, and took his hand in hers. Feyre looked at Dorian and gave him an innocent smile before latching onto his hand.

Dorian looked at me, eyes wide and scared to death; I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. I heard Aelin let out a small laugh, despite the situation, before she tossed the book into the swirling mist of the cauldron and quickly put her small hand in mine.

There was a flash of blinding light and we were all blasted with a gust of wind bigger than any that I could conjure.

A blue beam of light shot up out of the cauldron and an ominous voice boomed, "from the beginning of time and from legends of old, the one wishing to destroy the cauldron is the girl with eyes ringed in gold." All of our eyes widened and I dared a glance at Aelin, I could tell she was terrified. It continued in a less threatening voice, "each one of you has been brought here by a force bigger than yourselves-you're all players in an unfinished game. You will all have to sacrifice something, whether it be your blood or your life or something infinitely more precious, if you want to destroy the cauldron. Shapeshifter," the light turned to Lysandra, "assume your most cherished form and it will be taken; you will no longer be able to shift into it."

Lysandra's eyes darkened and she refused to meet any of our eyes before she shifted into a snow leopard. It was a marvelous creature; corded with muscle and nothing but pure strength. Green fog swirled around her and when it cleared, she was back in the form she had minutes ago.

"Demi-fae, in less than a decade you will learn whether you are immortal or mortal. You are to sacrifice your chance at immortality," the voice crooned. Oh gods, no.

Aedion looked at Aelin and said, "I'm sorry, Aelin. I wish I could have stayed by your side and watched you rule until the end of time," and the mist swirled around him as well, taking his chance at forever. Aelin's hand tightened on mine and her bottom lip trembled until a tear barreled down her cheek.

The voice started again, "mortal king, chose one person in your life, who is close to you, in order to bring back another, you will not remember the life you took" Dorian closed his eyes and a tear dripped down his face while the mist surrounded him and vanished. When it was gone, he looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Legend of war," the light directed at Mor, "give up your reputation. No one will ever remember your name or what you did for your court so long ago in the war." A tear spilled out of her eye but she nodded and allowed the cauldron to take the only thing she had.

"Now it seems there are three Illyrians here, but only two are needed. Which two will it be?" the voice asked.

Cassian and Azriel looked at each other and blurted out a hurried "us" before Rhysand even had a chance to process what the cauldron asked of them.

"You two must yield your wings."

All sounds halted and the color drained from their faces simultaneously.

Suddenly the voice boomed, "now!" The two warriors lowered their heads as the mist swirled around them, taking their wings as well as their freedom. When they looked up, the life had fled from their eyes.

"It seems," the voice purred, "that there are two pair of mates gathered here." I felt Aelin's hand go slack as she closed her eyes and pursed her lips, exhaling through her nose. "Three drops of blood from each of you, that is what is required."

I looked around at all the confused faces; Rhysand had an expression identical to Aelin's. I said, "there must be a mistake. Feyre and Rhysand are the only-" I looked at Aelin, who had turned to me and now held tears in her eyes and an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Rowan," I could hear the sheer desperation in her frail voice as she choked. "I didn't want you to find out this way, I wanted you to realize it on your own. Gods, I'm so sorry."

The cord, the connection I had felt between us so many times before…it had been the mating bond. I looked into Aelin's red-rimmed blue and gold eyes and felt all of the strings of that cord unraveling inside and between us, filling the both of us with breath and another sensation I couldn't name, until all the individual strings snapped back together with a jolt. My breath was ripped from my body and I squeezed my eyes shut against the wind swirling around us. Mate. I stared at her in shock. There was no denying it, I've only felt this connection once before. I looked into her eyes, her devastatingly beautiful eyes, and… and finally the bond snapped into place, and I could not look away from her piercing gaze. My heart yearned for her like it never had, if that was possible.

I grabbed Aelin's damp face in my hands and crushed my lips against hers, feeling the desperation in my very soul. My carranam, my queen, my mate. Gods. How could I not have realized sooner? How long has she kept this from me?

She broke the kiss, still gripping my shirt, and looked at me for a long while before she smiled softly and picked up the dagger that had appeared on the ground in front of us. Feyre, Rhys, Aelin, and I drew blood from our fingers and let it drip into the cauldron.

When the last drop had fallen, the voice bellowed louder than before, "the last sacrifice has been known for thousands of years, by the creator of the book. Only she can truly destroy it."

Silence, then Amren stepped forward and peered into the cauldron. Confusion was clear on everyone's faces before shock replaced it.

"I have to get in it," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Rhysand stepped up beside her and grabbed her elbow, "what are you talking about?"

"I created it," she said and turned to Rhysand, his eyes grew wider, "I have to get in it to be able to destroy it. The magic from your sacrifices will turn me into the most powerful full-blooded fae of all time, then I will use my power to rid the world of it once and forever. I have to do this," she finished.

"Amren, there has to be another way," Mor chimed in. There was pleading in her eyes as Amren turned to her and shook her head.

"I chose this fate when I created the Book," she snapped. She took a deep breath before she added, "I saw the threat the Cauldron posed if it were to be in the wrong hands. The Book was created to nullify the powers if anything were to go wrong. I am the only one left in this world, in the worlds, to save you. I'll be okay." Amren ascended the few steps by the cauldron and stepped in, closing her eyes against the sting. I could hear the tss of the burning liquid as she dipped herself fully in it. Mist started rising from the cauldron and when Amren arose, her features were sharper and she had set determination in her eyes. Without so much as a word she got out of the cauldron and walked to the other side of the room. Everything was completely silent as the rest of us backed away.

She set her feet in a defensive stance and raised both hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she exhaled, her eyes opened and were completely black, no white whatsoever. I heard everyone's breath catch; I even heard Mor whimper. One more breath and then there were two sharp lines of red shooting out of her palms and meeting each other at the cauldron. After a second, the lines grew wider and the cauldron turned a deep shade of red before it completely shattered all over the floor.

She turned back to us. Her eyes her normal stormy grey. No longer I could feel that mystical otherness prowling underneath her skin. Yes, I could feel the raw undulated power, stronger than everyone here, but she was one of us now, Fae.

"It always ends like this, me trapped in another body," she chuckled dryly, before she passed out on the ground.


	36. Chapter 36--Aelin Rowan

**Aelin POV**

Rowan, Lysandra, Dorian, Aedion, and I stood in front of Feyre's house, finally saying goodbye. In the days that we'd been here, a bump had started to form on my stomach and Mor kept looking at it and smiling.

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find us. We owe our lives to you," Rhysand said to us all, bowing low. Feyre and Mor came up and hugged me and Lysandra, not letting go until it became slightly awkward. Cassian and Azriel clapped Rowan on the back and said some things I couldn't hear. I could see in their eyes that they were beyond upset about their wings, but I didn't have the words to console them.

Amren came forth, with her newly-pointed fae ears and exceptionally long fangs, and said, "I came to you doubting whether you would be worth the trouble. Now I have no doubt that you all are worth more than the most precious jewels. It is not possible to show the full amount on my gratitude, but I can give you this." She grabbed my hand in both of hers and I was sucked into a world in my mind.

It reminded me of when the valg showed me the vision of me taking my throne. This time I saw the final killing blow, severing my aunt Maeve's head. It was not made by me though, no, I saw Rowan holding the sword dripping with blood. The vision swirled a bit and I saw the moment when each of his cadre were released from the bond. Gavriel suddenly sniffed around, laid his eyes on Aedion, and smiled. Somehow… Amren had just shown me the future.

Then the vision stopped, and I was back staring at Amren. She just nodded her head at me and walked back in the house. Everyone finished their goodbyes and we set off into an alley so no one would see what we were about to do. Rowan sliced his hand and held it out for me, looking at me so intently that I had to look away.

I quickly scrawled the wyrdmarks and demanded that Dorian, Aedion, and Lysandra go in first. After they fully disappeared, Rowan snaked his arm around my waist and met my lips with his. I was so surprised that I let out a gasp and he smiled against my mouth.

When he pulled away, I said, "I could get used to this," and laced my fingers through his before stepping into the portal together.

When we arrived back at the castle, Aedion and Lysandra had already disappeared and Dorian was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. He mumbled something about heading back to Adarlan and started walking to his horse.

"Dorian, wait," I called.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Who did you bring back?" I asked him. He looked devastated when the Cauldron asked that of him, but afterwards he was perfectly at ease. He'll forever live with the thought that he took someone close to him away, but never remember who.

He just smiled and said, "you'll find out soon enough." I was still wondering about his answer when he got on his horse and rode south, toward Adarlan.

I took in the sights of my home, my kingdom and was silent as I strode to my quarters.

Something felt off as I walked through the castle with Rowan in tow. I kept my fae ears perked and when I opened the door to my bedroom, my heart stopped and my hands flew to my mouth.

"Oh gods," tears were streaming down my face. I took in the sight of her, sitting on my bed with her legs crossed, her hands placed neatly in her lap. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, what I had expected to see for so many months but had given up on. Now it was real, she was real. I couldn't control the tears that were flowing freely down my face.

Nehemia was sitting on my bed, the familiar gold paint placed on her dark forehead in intricate patterns, smiling at me. I choked back a sob and ran toward her, tackling her in a bone crushing hug. I don't know how long I sat and sobbed into her hair, holding onto her like she would disappear any minute. Dorian had given up someone to save Nehemia, and I was forever grateful. Some part of me knew he did it for me, oh gods. What would Chaol think of this?

"I missed you so much, why'd you have to leave?" I asked her, still crying. Rowan had made himself scarce, giving me and Nehemia privacy.

"Elentiya," she said. My heart swelled at hearing her say the name she had given me so long ago. "I knew my fate, just as I knew that a dark haired woman would travel a great distance to get to you, and just as I knew Dorian would be asked to give up a person of his life. Queen Elena knew, and I knew."

I couldn't even speak, just hugged her again until my arms were numb. It all seemed like a dream, apparently the Cauldron wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

After allowing Nehemia to talk for hours, I sat in the sitting room with a glass of liquor in my hand. I was tapping my foot impatiently against the floor. Mate. Mate Mate. The word was ringing in my ears. I couldn't get Alien's face out of my mind. I was going to have the perfect life, with my mate and child.

Nehemia came out after a while, with a puffy-eyed Aelin following close behind.

The dark skinned woman stopped in front of me and said, "thank you for being someone for Aelin to lean on when I could not be there for her." I just bowed my head and she walked out of the castle, telling Aelin something about needing to tend to her kingdom.

After she left, I was faintly aware of Aelin closing the door behind Nehemia and leaning on it for a minute. I downed the rest of my alcohol as Aelin sat down beside me. She had her hands in her lap and she just stared at them.

"We need to talk," I whispered. She nodded a bit, looking away shyly.

She let out a soft sigh and prowled into the kitchen. Not exactly knowing what she was doing, I followed her out of the sitting room, my eyes following every move she made.

By the time I saw her, she was sliding brownies into the oven. She then stood cocked to the side with her hands on her hips. She was tapping her foot impatiently when I said, "what are you doing?"

She turned to me and crossed one of her arms over her chest. She kept her eyes on the ground and puckered her mouth to one side before saying, "Rhys said I had to make you food."

Oh. Oh.

"Aelin-"

"Don't even start with the whole 'I don't want to force you into anything' thing. I want to, really. I just," she shrugged and looked up at me, "I've never done this before," she whispered. I completely fell apart at the sight of her, scared of doing something wrong.

I pushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "you do know that no matter what you do, I'm not going anywhere, right? You could burn those brownies and I would still walk through the fire to get to you." I pulled her toward me until she was wrapped in my arms.

I lost track of how long we stayed in that position, in a daze until she whispered, barely perceptible, "what if I can't compare to her? What if I'm not good enough?"

My heart shattered on the floor, sending stinging shards into every inch of my skin. I held tight to both of her shoulders and pulled back enough to look her in the eyes.

"Aelin, you're not Lyria." I saw the disappointment cloud her face before I finished, "and I don't ever want you to be. The person I was two hundred years ago needed her, but I'm not that person anymore. The person I am now needs you and no one else. You mean more than the world to me, I claim you, Aelin Galathynius. I don't care what you say and how much you protest. I claim you as my mate," I said. Tears were rolling down her face when she reached her hands around my neck and kissed me. This was it, no more roaming or putting myself in danger; I knew I needed to be here with her. Forever.

Aelin's lips were still on mine when the oven beeped, signaling that the brownies were done. "Go in the sitting room," she breathed onto my mouth.

I did as she asked, though I felt her absence the minute I lost contact with her skin.

After a minute, she came in with a brownie on a plate and handed it to me, sitting next to me on the couch.

When I finished it and put the plate one the coffee table, she slipped in front of me and slid onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She tucked her head under my chin and breathed me in. I knew she was beyond exhausted, and killing so many people in one day didn't help her either.

My mate. How did I get so lucky?

In less than five minutes, she was fast asleep in my lap. I smiled down at her and carefully stood up, cradling her the way I had that night she'd almost burned out. At that time, I would have never expected to feel as much for her as I did now.

I carried her to our room and didn't bother to set her down as I crawled into the bed. She unknowingly shifted herself until one of her legs was draped over me and still had one arm slung around my neck. I kissed the top of her head, which was weightlessly resting on my shoulder, and whispered, "my Fireheart, my mate," before being pulled into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER. OH MY GOD IT'S FINISHED. BUT WAIT! THERE'S AN EPILOGUE THAT IS TO DIE FOR. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND SOME MADE ME CRY, LAUGH, OR JUST SQUEAL FROM JOY. WE'RE GOING TO POST ANOTHER FANFICTION SOON! JUST STAY TUNED.


	37. Epilogue: Part 1

**Epilogue Part 1: 9 months later**

 **Adarlan**

 **Rowans POV**

Aelin, Aedion, Lysandra, Dorian, Chaol, Nehemia, Nesryn, and I were seated around the dining table eating the delicious food the chef had prepared for us today. Dorian had invited us to the castle for his coronation ceremony a few days ago, and he graciously extended our stay when he saw the state of Aelin. Much to her disappointment, she could not fit into any of her clothing because of the size of her stomach. I snickered into my napkin, and unfortunately she caught the look.

"What?" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her stomach protectively. Everyone turned their attention to Aelin with their eyebrows raised, halting all conversation. I internally rolled my eyes, they'd bring popcorn to every one of Aelin's mood swings if they could.

"Nothing!" I said, trying not to look at her stomach, otherwise she'd see my glance, but it was so hard when I could hear the strong kicks of our child as loud as her heartbeat. Aelin still hadn't asked if it was a boy or girl, claiming she wanted it to be a surprise. She said she didn't care either way, but I had my suspicions she wanted a girl. Either one would be perfect for me. Girls could fight just as well, she said. Better, even. Oh, I was sure of that.

I shook my head and resumed eating only to notice Aelin looking at Dorian with an amused quirk of her lips.

"You eat like a fine lady, Dorian," Aelin crooned, laughing. Dorian's fork paused in midair. He slowly turned his head toward Aelin with an ever growing grin on his face. I looked at everyone and saw that they were just as confused, except Aedion. Realization was glimmering in his eyes, and I wanted to demand what this was all about.

"I eat like a king," Dorian retorted, his eyes crinkling.

"I can't believe you still remember!" she grinned. I turned to her with a questioning look on my face. She seemed to forget that no one else was aware of her little inside joke so she paused to explain, "when I was younger, the first time I came to this castle…" she hesitates, her face clouding with memory, "with my parents, I had no one to talk to and this guy here," she said pointing to Dorian exaggeratingly, "wouldn't speak to me. I tried to come up with some conversation so I told him he ate like a fine lady-" she was smiling at the memory.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on little Dorian's face. He was so angry. 'I eat like a prince' was what he said. Everyone on the table was trying not die of laughter," Aedion interrupted with a wolfish grin.

"Later that day you threatened to beat me up when I spilled some tea on Aelin's dress!" Dorian exclaimed from his seat. Everyone was watching the trio with obvious amusement.

"Because, my dear Dorian, your loving father manipulated me into bursting out flames

at that dinner!" Aelin said with a small frown.

Dorian's smile faded, "what?"

"He used some brain manipulation into outing me. The guards ushered you out before you saw what was happening. You thought I was sick." Aelin's frown vanished when she realized the mood was saddening. She waved her hand in the air like it meant nothing, but I knew better, "on _that_ happy note-" suddenly her face paled.

"Aelin?" Lysandra worriedly asked from her seat. I was up in a flash, kneeling beside her.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't contain the concern in my voice. Everyone was out of their seats, not sure of what to do.

"I think my water just broke," she gulped, way too casually.

I'd like to say I took it well.

All hell broke loose.

I didn't even realize I'd shifted into my hawk form in surprise, flying circles above Aelin. Everything was in chaos.

"Get the healers!" Nehemia shouted to the servants. The servants peaked their heads in the room, trying to get a good look of all the commotion.

"Now!" Nesryn bellowed, shooting them a fierce glare that had them scurrying away.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods! What're we going to do? I'm not ready to have a baby," Aedion cried running his hands through his hair.

"Aedion I'm the one having the baby, you idiot!" Aelin yelped from her seat. Drops of sweat were running down her face, and she tried to control her breathing.

"Oh shut up, it's everyone's baby!" he objected. I saw Dorian put a comforting hand on Aelin's arm, surrounded by Nehemia, Lysandra, and Nesryn all fussing over her.

With a blinding flash of light, I was back again in my fae form. I ran over to Aelin snarling at the lot of them.

"Back off," I growled. I stepped protectively in front of her. Wisely, Chaol told them to follow my word.

"Rowan, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless," Aelin ground out between clenched teeth. She put a hand on my arm, giving it a soft squeeze.

"No, not because you're pregnant, because you're giving birth!" I exclaimed back.

"If it makes you feel any better, Aedion wouldn't be able to do anything while giving birth either," Dorian insisted.

"No, but I'd make a radiant mother," Aedion smirked, appearing out of nowhere next to Aelin. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a frustrated groan. I threateningly took a step forward, warning Aedion to back off. Stupidly, Aedion took another challenging step forward, snarling softly.

"Enough, you two!" a healer exclaimed, appearing out of thin air. "Everyone out" she demanded, snapping her fingers with a fierce glare. Everyone immediately filed out of the room, except me, and I heard Dorian shouting at everyone in the halls that this room was off limits. Everybody protested, asking to be there while Aelin gave birth, but the healer made no exceptions. She barely let me stay by Aelin's side.

"This will be the heir of her throne. I can't take any risks," she exclaimed, and I silently agreed, still not yielding.

Healers were stationed around Aelin, pulling a bed out of nowhere. My senses really were off today, I thought miserably.

I sat beside Aelin, holding her hand for comfort. She squeezed my hand so hard, I thought she would take it right off. I started humming a tune to her, the tune of the music she first played for me in that theatre on her piano. That seemed to calm her down a bit. She took deep breaths and the healers murmured encouragement, and soothing words.

"Push!" they yelled at once, and I saw Aelin's face strain in pain.

"You're doing great, just give me two more big ones," one healer said.

After 20 excruciating minutes, and five pushes later, out came our baby. Aelin almost collapsed with relief. I sighed, knowing it could've taken much, much longer.

"Congratulations on your new baby girl, Queen Galathynius," one young healer squealed. The others reprimanded her for being unprofessional. I turned my attention to the extremely fragile little girl, now in Aelin's arms. Tears were streaming down her face and I looked at the wondrous being in shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't say anything.

I didn't even realize I, too, was crying, until I opened my mouth to speak, my voice quavering, "can I hold her?"

Aelin nodded, a grin forming on her lips as she held out _our baby girl_ to me. I willed my arms to stop shaking and I hesitantly cradled her to my chest. She was so small, she could fit in one of my hands I positioned my hands like I saw Aelin do, supporting her tiny neck.

I gasped when she opened her eyes. They were Aelin's eyes, a startling blue, with a ring of brilliant gold ringing them. I stroked my thumb against her hair, _my_ hair. The silvery color, soft as silk underneath my calloused hands.

"She's beautiful," I whispered in awe.

I had a few more moments, staring at her face, not wanting to look away before a healer shyly stepped forward and apologetic smile on her face, "we need to clean her up. It'll only take a few minutes, and she's yours again."

Reluctantly, I let her go, not taking my eyes off of the miracle that was my daughter. I took Aelin's hand again and let out a breathy laugh, and she let out a shaky one in return.

"Here you go," the healer held out her arms and I greedily, but gently, took her back. I would never let her go.

Apparently that was the longest time we got with her in private, before everyone burst back into the doors running towards us.

"I want to hold her!"

"No, me first."

"I'm her uncle!"

"I'm her godmother," the three ladies chorused. Oh, no.

I looked at Aelin and she looked back at me with wide eyes. She buried her face in her hands and I protectively held my daughter against me, glaring at everyone to back away.

"What're you going to name her?" Nehemia asked after a moment.

"Evalin," Aelin said, her eyes boring into my own.

"It's perfect," I said back. Evalin, after the brave queen who gave birth to a warrior. It was a fitting name.

"We have to tell Myriam, and Feyre and Mor! They'll be so excited!" Aelin gushed. I chuckled, my mind going back to the strange fae in the other world. Thanks to her fae healing, she was already up on her feet, giving hugs to Lysandra and Nehemia.

I glanced at everyone and suddenly I felt a heavy weight burning a hole in my pocket. I glanced around nervously at everyone who had looks of pure glee on their faces. I nervously glanced at Aedion a silent question in my eyes. He knew what I was planning on doing, it was just about planning the right time. And I couldn't think of a better time than this, with all of us together. He looked at me for a moment, his eyebrows drawn in confusion before realization hit him. He gave me a lopsided grin and nodded, discreetly giving me a thumbs up.

I walked over to Aedion and handed him Evalin and he stood there for a moment, as if he was surprised I trusted him with something as precious as her.

I slowly walked back to Aelin a nervous smile tugging my lips. Elephants were rolling around in my stomach, making this moment harder than it should be. Everyone seemed to get the importance of what was about to happen, even if they didn't know, because they were utterly silent. I took a deep breath and reached into my pocket, lowering myself onto one knee.

"Rowan?" Aelin breathed, knowing what was about to happen. She had new tears glistening in her eyes.

I cleared my throat, wetting my lips. "Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, my carranam, my soul-bonded, my queen, my mate. You came into my life at a time when I had no light, no hope for myself, and you didn't run from my darkness, just as I would never run from yours. You freed me from the shackles of my own mind and stayed by my side without hesitation. With this ring, I promise to follow you to the ends of the world and constantly remind you that you are not, and will never again be, alone. Will you do me the great honor of allowing me to call you my wife and allowing me to stand by your side as we raise our child?"

Her hand was covering her mouth, tears falling down her face. She was silent a moment, before she wiped away her tears and said, "let's go rattle the damn stars, Rowan."

It was all I needed to hear before I slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and held her face between my hands. I barely noticed the tears that were streaming down everyone's faces, even Nesryn's. All I saw was Aelin, my beautiful Fireheart.

"What're you waiting for?" she breathed, her breath tickling my face. I let out a low chuckle and crashed my lips onto hers. The entire world faded into nothing, and it was just me and Aelin, before the sound of Evalin's cries broke us apart.

"I know marriage seems insignificant in comparison to the bonds we already have-"

"Rowan," Aelin softly interrupted me by placing a short kiss on my lips. "To whatever end."

"To whatever end," I replied softly, reluctantly letting her go. We walked over to Aedion and Aelin took our daughter out of his arms, and immediately she stopped crying.

We stood in silence for a while, just marveling at our daughter; I faintly noticed Nehemia ushering everyone out, saying something about giving us time to ourselves.

"So we're going to be the brides maids, right?" I heard Lysandra ask on her way out.

"Oh, be quiet," Nehemia whispered back, shooing her out the door.

"King Rowan," Aedion pondered, " it has a nice ring to it," he finished, earning a slap on the shoulder from Lysandra. She took his hand and smirked at him; I could only imagine where they were going to spend their free time.

I looked at the faces in front of me and sighed. I wouldn't mind these people keeping me company for the rest of my life.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Velaris…**_

 **Rhysand POV**

I sat next to Feyre, one arm slung carelessly over her shoulders as she sipped on her tea. Mor, Azriel, Cassian, and Amren were all here chatting about Lucien and Elain's upcoming wedding. I looked around at the paintings on the walls; the last time I'd been in this house, I'd been away from Feyre for days. She'd been so shaken from the news of our bond that she'd run here and hadn't told me where she'd gone-I'd pulled on my hair for days, pondering where she could have gone. When I finally showed up, after flying through the freezing wind and snow, she was covered in paint and there were multiple works of art on the wall. That was the night that Feyre had accepted the mating bond.

"So, Feyre, when are you going to have your wedding?" Mor pried, shooting me a look I know all too well.

"What?" Feyre started, as if she never considered it before. Feyre stood up to fix herself another cup of tea.

"Oh come on. Just because you and Rhys did the paperwork in secret doesn't mean it gets you out of this," Mor insisted. I rolled my eyes at Mor's determination, if Feyre said she didn't want a wedding, we wouldn't have one. End of discussion. I noticed everyone watching her, waiting to see what she would say, myself included.

"Maybe we should focus on one wedding at a time," she half-whispered, but didn't deny it. I smirked and noticed Mor trying to reign in her enthusiasm as Feyre sat down in the same position she'd gotten up from.

"If you insist…" Mor trailed off, raising one eyebrow. Feyre glanced nervously at me from the corner of her eye.

"Besides, I'm sure Rhys has a million other things to do than hunt down a ring and have a huge party. We know we're married, so what difference does it make?" she asked hesitantly, hiding her face behind her mug.

The lot of them look at me expectantly, and I fidgeted under all of their fixed stares. I felt the lump of the box become uncomfortable in my pocket and I retracted my arm from Feyre's shoulders. Cassian nudged Azriel, and both were failing at hiding their emotions. Mor, and surprisingly, Amren squeezed their lips together, trying not to break out into smiles.

I got up and felt the weight of their stares as I nervously stretched my arms as if that was what I got up to do. Cassian snickered and I shot him a glare. I turned to meet Feyre's confused eyes looking at me in question.

"Oh, but I don't have to hunt down just any ring," I smirked as I reached into my pocket, my fingers trembling slightly. I willed my heart to beat normally and tried to ignore everyone staring at me. "It just so happens that you already hunted it down for me," I continued, slowly getting down on one knee.

The confusion only grew before understanding flickered in her eyes as I held the intricately woven ring in both hands, slowly extending it to her. I could feel the small pearls poking into my fingers and light flashed around the room as the sun caught in the round stone. The ring had been set with the deepest blue sapphire, a six-pointed star in the center-to represent the Night Court.

"Feyre," I started. I distantly registered Mor's excited squeal.

"I should have known," she breathed out, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't bother to look at the ring, she'd already seen it, held it. No, she didn't look at the ring, she just looked at me and smiled.

"You deserve everything the world has to offer, and then some. I've known for a long while that you absolutely deserve a proper ceremony and I extend my deepest apologies for making you wait as long as I have. But if you can find it in your heart of gold to forgive me, I'd like to stand at an altar in front of all of Prythian and declare my love for you. Will you, Feyre Archeron, take my hand in marriage?"

I was going to add that we certainly didn't have to have a ceremony if she didn't want to, but she was already nodding her head and smiling broader than I'd ever seen before. Tears gleamed on her cheeks as I took her hand and slid the ring down her slender finger. A perfect fit.

When I stood up, pulling Feyre up with me, she wrapped her arms around me and hid her face in my neck.

I discreetly waved the others out as I felt Feyre shaking from the tears; they looked at me with confusion until Amren pointed at the door and gave them a pointed look. They all shuffled out and, I assumed, headed back to the Court of Dreams.

"Rhys, I love you," Feyre sobbed into my shirt, refusing to let go of me.

I tightened my grip around her waist and said, "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Here is part one of the epilogue! There will be 2 parts to it in total, so 1 more! I hope it meets your expectations.**

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews! They all make my day. I'm so sad this fan fiction will be ending but you'll get more!**

 **Comment what you'd like our next one to be about!**


	38. Epilogue: Part 2

_**One year later**_

 **Aelin POV**

I paced in the changing room, Lysandra, Nehemia, Nesryn, Evangeline, and my daughter surrounding me. I was dressed in a gown that looked like burnished gold, hugging the curves of my body. The ladies were dressed in silver gowns, all matching their own taste. Fleetfoot was lounging by my feet, his golden fur gleaming from the thorough grooming he had to endure.

Lysandra fussed over me, applying last minute touches to my makeup and hair. My hair, having grown out a bit, was curled and coiled in a braided bun, low on my head, strands in the front expertly framing my face. My eyelids were dusted a soft gold, with kohl lining my upper lid, and black lengthening my lashes. The faintest blush was brushed on my cheeks and my lips were tinted a soft pink. I had on minimal jewelry, the eye of elena, the brilliant wedding ring, shining in the light, and a matching pair of earrings and bracelet. The diamonds were blinding to anyone who stared directly at it. It must've cost a fortune.

Nehemia came up, stunning in a shimmering silver dress that reached her ankles. Gold embroidery was accenting her beautiful eyes and the gold jewelry she had on. She grabbed my shoulders giving them a soft shake.

"Deep breaths, calm down. Everything will be ok," she soothed, noticing my panicky state. I did as she told, taking deep breaths.

"Mommy pwetty," Evalin stuttered out. Her silver dress was matching the color of her hair perfectly. On top of her head, rested a small silver tiara with green stones, matching the colors of Terrasen. Her hair had me thinking of Rowan, and what he was doing right now. He probably wasn't even nervous. I glanced at the crown I was to place on his head at the ceremony, it belonged to my father so long ago.

"So are you sweetheart," I cooed, stumbling a bit as I forgot I was wearing heels Lysandra insisted I should wear. Thankfully, I had one year to lose all the weight I'd gained in my pregnancy in order to fit into the beautiful dress I'd been eyeing forever.

I looked out the window, noticing a distraught looking Dorian, followed by a half crippled girl who looked dreadful. I frowned and gained his attention by tapping on the window. I gestured to the door and he complied, motioning to the girl to follow.

Seconds later he came in, his hair windblown.

"I'm really sorry about this. I know this is the worst possible timing but this girl said she was looking for you. Well, she said she was looking for _Celeana_. She was wandering Ardalan when one of my guards found her. She won't talk to anyone, but listen to this, she said she had a message from _Kaitlin_."

I sucked in a sharp breath. The girl was still hidden beneath her hood, but she was shaking. She was resting her weight on one leg, the other one next to useless.

"Lysandra, could you take Evalin and everyone else outside?" I asked, not breaking my gaze from the cowering girl. She had something clutched in her hand.

Wordlessly, Lysandra bent to pick up Evalin and shoo everyone out. Dorian remained standing, a hesitant look in his eyes.

"I don't go by that name anymore. Who are you?" I demanded in a voice that I saved for queenly matters.

The girl still didn't look up. "I was sent by Kaitlin. I trekked on foot for 2 years, searching for you. She said to give you this," she reached out and outstretched her fingers. In her opened palm was a glittering stone, humming with ancient power, wrapped around it was a piece of a torn cloak, dried with blood. "She said to tell you that you can open every door, if you have the key. She said to tell you to remember her promise to her-to punish them all," My mouth dried at her words. I hesitantly snatched the stone and fabric away from her hand. Once I made contact with it, I immediately knew what it was, and I didn't like it.

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I noticed Dorian shift uncomfortably on his feet, not knowing anything that was going on.

"She told me to tell you that they did not let her bring the cloak you gave her, but she kept a piece of it," so it really was Kaitlin. I looked at the scrap of fabric clutched in my hand-the missing corner of the cloak Kaltain had left in the cell. I believed this girl, I believed everything she told me, as unbelievable as it was. She continued on, "she kept a piece of it. To remember the promise you made. To remember to repay you for a warm cloak in a cold dungeon," with the last word, the girl's voice broke.

The object in my fingers thrummed with power, the third wyrd key. Somehow Kaitlin had gotten a hold of it, and gave it to this girl, as a message.

"Where did she get this?" I asked, holding the glittering stone up for her to see.

"She sliced open her arm and it was inside," the girl whimpered. I shuddered at the thought, I knew exactly who did this.

"Aelin, what is she talking about?" Dorian asked, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. Suddenly, the girl gasped, her head whipping up, finally meeting my eyes. Her cunning eyes were filled with shock, her brown hair tumbling out of her hood. She looked so familiar.

"Aelin?" she whispered, her hand on her chest.

"Do I know you?" I asked, but I had the feeling I did. The girl had tears streaming down her face now and she let out a broken half-sob half-laugh.

"It's me, Elide," she managed to choke out. I went completely still. No, it couldn't be. Because the only Elide I knew…

"Elide? By the wyrd…" I stumbled forward to her and embraced her in a tight hug. She was sobbing on my shoulder. I suddenly remembered her mother, bravely sacrificing herself so I could escape.

" _Tell my Elide, I love her,_ " Marion had said to me that day. The day she died for me.

"I'm so sorry," I sniffed, Regret settled deep in my gut. "Your mother loved you," I whispered, which only made her cry harder.

"I found you, I finally found you. I knew you could do all of this. And now you're getting married! I should go," she cried, pulling herself away.

"Nonsense!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm. "You're staying. I'll get someone to clean you up and fetch a dress. There's still an hour until the ceremony." The joy on her face was heartbreaking.

"Dorian go fetch someone to grab a silver dress," I looked at her small frame. "The smallest size they have, with comfortable shoes," I added. "I'll explain everything later," I whispered and he nodded understandingly.

I shoved the stone in the bodice of my dress, the ancient power, calling me.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I said, pushing her towards the baths. Dorian must've called everyone back in on the way out because they were badgering me with questions as soon as Elide was out of the bath.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Shaking, bruised, and terrified, all Elide felt was darkness and death. But all she saw were those eyes. Those Ashryver eyes. Elide opened her eyes to gaze upon her face. Aelin had come after all to save her.

She smiled, after for what it felt like years. She reveled in the warmth of the bath,

letting it wash away her tears, her memories. She was going to attend her beloved Aelin's wedding. They had a lot of catching up to do. She let them dress her up in a fine silver gown, in comfortable silver shoes. She was starting to feel like she belonged again. But a small part of her ached to see the thirteen and their wyverns, flying freely into the beckoning wind, the wind that sometimes sang her name. Soon. For now, she would find pleasure in the simple things, in finding new friends, to finding old ones. Nothing could be better, and as she looked up in those kind, fierce Ashryver eyes, she laughed, knowing that this was where she was destined to be.

* * *

Chaol sneaked out of Rowan's room passing Dorian on the way carrying a silver dress and shoes.

"Who is that for?" Chaol teased suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Dorian sighed and shook his head.

After so many months of traveling and healing, Chaol Westfall finally gazed upon his beloved brother's face, Dorian's returning smile was enough to know it was worth it.

"Some girl name Elide, showed up. Apparently Aelin and her knew each other-I didn't get the full story. I've got to go give this to her," he said.

Chaol nodded and clapped Dorian on the back as he passed. He spotted a slender silhouette leaning casually on a nearby pillar. He strode up to it, pausing behind her.

She turned around easily, as if she were made of water, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Think you can catch me off guard?" Nesryn Faliq questioned with an amused glint in her eye.

"Nice to see you too, captain," Chaol murmured into her skin.

Her stony demeanor cracked, and Nesryn Faliq let out a timid smile.

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

I paced the length of my changing room, Aedion sitting on a chair beside the window.

"Calm down, Rowan. It'll all go smoothly," he reassured, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

I'd invited Gavriel to the wedding, the only one I trusted in Maeve's clutches. A small part of me considered asking him to be my best man, but one look at Aedion, and I knew it had to be him.

I was dying to see Aelin already, but stupid traditions kept me from seeing her before the ceremony. I glanced at the crown I was suppose to place on her head in the ceremony. It was feminine, but it still portrayed power. _King._ I was going to become King of Terrasen. I knew who was going to have the most power, however. My queen. I would gladly hand over all my power to Aelin, if I was given a choice. _She_ was the heir of the throne, the heir of fire.

I was also going to become Aelin's husband. I was her blood-sworn, her mate, but this was what made me most nervous.

I played with the cuffs of my white shirt. I was wearing a white suit, embroidered designs of gold adjourning it. Aedion was dressed similarly to me, a bit toned down. Apparently, the groom had to be the only one going all out. No weapons, I was instructed. I felt bare and naked without at least a dagger on me. I shrugged, I was a weapon myself.

I frowned as I noticed Dorian, followed by a disheveled, looking young woman, as they made their way towards Aelin's room. I wondered what that was about.

Suddenly I couldn't take it any longer, faster than even Aedion could see, I shifted into a hawk and flew out the window. I had to ease the tension building on my shoulders.

"ROWAN!" I heard Aedion bellow from the window. I flew a few laps around the castle and came back, 10 minutes before the ceremony was suppose to start.

"Rowan! I was just about to go tell Aelin you bailed, and vow to kill you the next time I saw you," Aedion threatened when he saw me fly through the window and shift.

"I just needed a few minutes," I mumbled. I cringed at the thought of Aelin's reaction to my absence; I would never do that to her.

"That was more than a few minutes. We need to be in position in five," he said, looking at his watch. I snatched up Aelin's crown, careful not to mess up the delicate designs. Aedion shuffled me out the door and we walked quickly to our respective places.

I stood, watching people fill up the endless rows of chairs under the willows. Lysandra had been right when she suggested that she knew the perfect place for the ceremony. She'd chosen a wide expanse of land lined with tall-standing willow trees, vines and leaves hanging a few feet over the chairs from the branches. Nehemia had picked the time, claiming to know the exact hour that the sun would hit the scene perfectly.

When the music started and Aelin emerged from behind the lines of bodies standing to honor her, I understood why Nehemia picked this time. Aelin's hair was surrounded by a soft band of light, illuminating her golden highlights. When the sun caught the right position, I could see the bright rings in her eyes even from meters away.

She was walking then, clutching a bouquet of what I know to be her favorite flowers, every step making the dress that accented her curves sway.

I stood there, speechless. Her golden dress shined, but not as brightly as the smile that was on her face. I felt tears pooling in my eyes, but blinked them away. In the crowd I spotted a few unfamiliar faces. I did not spot a singly face that was not struck in awe, or crying with joy, or alight with pure happiness. Dorian was seated towards the front, I looked at him and he winked at me. Chaol was seated beside him, smirking at me as if he were warning me. Beside me, Aedion had tears in his eyes, smiling at Aelin as she was walking down the aisle. Everyone could probably hear the quickening of my heart beat, or the hitch in my breath as Aelin ascended the steps and stopped in front of me. Aelin also had tears shining in her bright eyes.

I couldn't think about anything other than Aelin, even as the minister carried out the entirety of the ceremony. Most of it was accepting my responsibilities as King. I responded at the given times and finally it was time to exchange our vows.

I went first, reminding myself to speak slowly and clearly, especially trying not to stumble over my words. I recited them as I had done countless times in the privacy of my own changing room-except now it was real and there was a very real tear was dripping off my face. I held Aelin's hand throughout the entirety of the thing, and it was time for her to recite her vows. She was crying by the end of it. While my vows were of the hardships we faced, and how we overcame them, hers was about the story of how we met, how we hated each other at first, but we hated each other because we were too stubborn to see that we needed each other, and how love conquered all. Hers was of our mating bond, and I still beat myself over not seeing it sooner.

"To whatever end," she whispered at the end. She placed her father's crown upon my head, but it wasn't that which gave me the greatest honor. It was that I met my match, that I would get to spend the rest of my life with her, that I would get to raise our daughter with her. I gently placed the crown on her head, making sure not to disrupt the hairdo that Lysandra warned me not to mess up.

The guests erupted into cheers and I heard a familiar catcall coming from the back. Aelin and I look towards the sound and see Rhysand grinning with Feyre by his side, and the familiar members of his inner court surrounding them. Better late than never.

I took Aelin's hand and helped her step of the platform to meet our awaiting guests. The first person to reach us from the crowd that was forming around us was a tall man, who looked like he was up to no good.

"Nox?" Aelin exclaimed. I looked back and forth between them. Apparently they knew each other.

"First you tell me your name is Lillian, just to find out your name was Celaena, and now you're the godsdamned Queen of Terrasen who also happens to be a Fae?" I raise my eyebrows as they converse. I distantly remember Aelin telling me the story of how she helped Nox escape from the Champion trials. He bid goodbye after a short conversation, promising that he will join Terrasen.

"We should tell Az and Cassian now," Aelin whispered to me. I nodded my head and was about to reply when a voice interrupted.

"Tell us what?" We turned around to find a grinning Cassian next to the rest of Rhysand's inner circle.

"We have a surprise for you two," Aelin said, clapping her hands excitedly. Rhys raised his eyebrows, and everyone else seemed faintly amused.

She lead us towards the back where two big boxes were. I was aware of our guests attention on our backs, but Aelin didn't spare them a glance.

"I know what your wings meant to you," Aelin started. I looked at Cassian and Azriel who had small frowns on their faces. They had no idea what was coming for them. "And I have been very busy finding a solution."

They sucked in a sharp breath. They leaned towards the boxes as if they knew exactly what would be inside.

"What do you mean? I thought they lost their wings completely?" Feyre asked hesitantly.

"I don't know about your world, but here there is a material called spidersilk. It is the strongest material in this world, and nothing can penetrate it. Your wings can be stronger than ever. I got the idea when I saw a wyvern with a spidersilk reinforcement," she was already unlocking the boxes. "Imagine what wings made only of them could do," she added as an afterthought.

"What's a wyvern?" I heard Mor whisper to Amren. The black-haired woman just shrugged.

"It's a creature our old bastard of a king made, long story. It is almost like a dragon," she explained in a rushed tone while whipping open the lid of the box.

Aelin beheld one of the wings, it glimmered in the sunset. It was fashioned exactly like their old wings, only a bit stronger. If I'd learned anything in my three hundred years, it's that this much spidersilk must've cost a lot more than a fortune. People would give up their lives just for a fraction of it. I wondered how Aelin acquired it.

Everyone was astonished. Mor held out a hand and softly touched it.

"It's so soft," she murmured.

"It'll hurt as you attach it, but you'll get used to it. Once it is attached, you can use it like your old ones. I hope you like them," Aelin said with a soft smile. Azriel and Cassian were wide-eyed staring at it, but didn't dare take it away yet.

In demonstration, Aelin tried ripping it, tugging it, even lighting it on fire, but the material remained intact.

"I-I don't know what to say. I don't know how we could thank you," Azriel said. Aelin handed him a pair and then did the same with Cassian. They held it in their hands like it was a baby.

As if on cue, Evalin walked up with fleetfoot by her side. I saw she was about to tip over, still not quite steady with the whole walking thing, and I scooped her up. She giggled burying her face into my chest. I smiled and brought a hand up to her head, patting the soft texture of her hair that was so similar to what mine once was. I'd decided, to look more professional and king-like, to keep it groomed short.

"Evalin, sweetheart, these are some of Mommy and Daddy's friends," I told her, gesturing to the rest of them.

She struggled a minute before finding the right words then said, "nice to meet you."

Mor gasped bringing her hand up to her mouth. "She looks exactly like both of you," she cooed.

Even Amren cracked a smile. I held out Evalin for Mor to hold, and she gently brought her to her chest.

"She's so beautiful," Feyre whispered bringing a hand up to her chest.

I noticed the ring on her finger the same time Aelin did. It was hard not to notice. The blue ring glinted in the sunlight.

"And what is this?" Aelin asked, grabbing Feyre's hand and examining the ring up close while wiggling her eyebrows at Rhysand. He just chuckled and looked at Feyre.

Feyre blushed deeply before saying, "Surprise! Guess who else is getting married."

Aelin squealed, a noise I didn't think she was capable of making. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Feyre and Rhysand replied in unison before laughing.

I noticed Azriel and Cassian were still staring at the spidersilk in their hands, grinning.

"You didn't tell me you were going to have a child," a familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Myriam staring at Evalin with Drakon by her side. I guess Rhysand conveniently forgot to mention they brought them along.

"You never asked," Aelin replied before she sighed. "We didn't know when we met you," she added as if she couldn't hold a grudge on a day like this.

"Can I hold her?" Myriam asked softly. I almost forgot that Myriam would be Evalin's sister. Mor handed Evalin over and Myriam held her tightly.

"You look like daddy," Evalin giggled, looking between me and Myriam.

"That's because I'm your sister," Myriam choked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sister?" Evalin said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," she said and quickly handed Evalin to me before wrapping Aelin in a hug, sobbing, "I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did."

Aelin just smiled warmly and hugged Myriam back just as tightly. "It's okay. It wasn't like I was very nice to you either," Aelin chuckled.

They pulled away and I saw mutual understanding pass between them.

"But don't think you can call me mom. That makes me sound too old," Aelin said.

Myriam laughed. "I wouldn't dare-I'm about 200 years older than you," she replied.

Everyone laughed and talked for a while before Aelin said, "well, it is our wedding night, who wants to dance?" She raised her glass of champagne and led us all to the dance floor. We danced into all hours of the night, and even until the morning. In the midst of the music and movement, I looked at our group and knew, deep down, that even if the whole world went to hell, we would be just fine.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end! We'll be posting out next fanfiction next week starting Monday. It is about Feyre and Rhys, but it is a modern setting. Look out for that one I'll be posting it 1 p.m. sharp. Check my tumblr for updates as well.**

 **Thank you for all of the amazing reviews. I saw one saying this ended quickly, but I assure you this was a long fan fiction. We just posted it all in one month!**

 **Next fan fictions: Modern-Feysand fan fiction & a modern-Rowaelin fan fiction. If you want any more comment or send me a message!**


End file.
